Platinum Keys
by vamptigergal
Summary: Natsu's in his season again, though this time he has Lucy, But Loki needs Lucy's help to find his lost love. Theres a one in three chance Loki will get her back right away. Natsu and the other Slayers need all three keys to get their dragons back. Pairing: NaLu, GajeelxLevy, GrayxErza,WendyxRomeo, LokixOC rated M for extreme violence and adult themes later on!
1. Prolong 1: Lost Memories

Hey! I am Maria! please review this! I hope to have more up soon! Its a pleasure to meet you all! *Waves*

* * *

Igneel watching his son, Natsu getting sicker and sicker, with Grandeeney now taking care of a child, there was no way for her to help Natsu again. If only Igneel had listen to her and made his son rest, instead of letting him push on!

"Natsu, my child, I'm going to take you to an old friend," Igneel whispered to the sleeping form of Natsu, "Let her be able to help. Please stars let her be able!"

The red dragon took to the air carefully with his son's sleeping form in his claws, as he flew towards the only human he could trust.

**- Heartfilia Mansion-**

"Luce-Lu, its nap time." A frail man said to a small child who was playing, "your mommy is in your room waiting."

The small child with blonde hair and warm brown eyes ran from the play room towards her bedroom.

"MOMMY!" the child yells.

"Lucy," The woman with the same blonde hair and brown eyes said.

Lucy, the child, asks, "Can I ever meet Idgeel?"

"It's Igneel sweetie. And yes, he is coming today with his son," the woman, Layla said smiling.

"What's his name?" Lucy asks holding the red dragon toy her mom made for her.

"I don't know. I've never meet him," replied Layla as a dragon landed, "But let's go meet them sweetie."

Lucy jumps up and starts running towards the back gardens, Layla following her now holding the toy.

"Layla! I beg you to please help my son! He is sick and I don't know…." Igneel spoke as he sets Natsu down, "why is this child hugging me, Layla?"

"Idngeels!" Lucy yells ignoring the pink haired boy to jump and hug the red dragon.

"That would be my daughter Lucy." Layla replied kneeling next to the boy, "He appears fine. But maybe some rest and better clothing might help him."

"Idneels mommy told me all abouts you! I wub you!" Lucy said yawn and still hugging Igneel's snout.

"Lucy….What a precious girl you have Layla. One day I hope my son will find someone as wonderful as her." Igneel smiled and held Lucy as she napped on his claws, "If his mate was I would be a proud father."

"I may not know a thing about your son, Igneel, but I would be honored to call this boy my son-in-law." Layla said tenting to Natsu's old wounds, "What's his name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Igneel whispered for fear of waking Lucy.

"Well Natsu, you do your best to grow up strong and make my daughter happy," Layla joked pulling Natsu to take him inside the house.

"Layla, that toy you dropped. It looks an awful lot like me. The child seems to love it dearly," Igneel asked handing Lucy over to her mother, "Is that why she jumped to me?"

"It is you Igneel, and yes Lucy has slept with it since she was born. She loves you very much, you crazy dragon." Layla replied entering the house, "though I fear one day…."

"Say it not Layla!" Igneel growled, "I will try with the others to find them fast!"

Layla nodded as she walked father into her home, "Kip, we are going to be having a father and son over for a while. This boy will stay in Lucy's room with her."

The frail man, Kip asking, "The father?"

"The dragon outside will need food as well. He has flown a long way to get here. Please bring him some food." Layla said ignoring the servant's protest to walk the sleeping children in her arms to Lucy's bedroom.

"Here!" Kip yelled in fear of the dragon as he threw the food out before running behind the dragon to look for the dropped toy.

"Thank you, man. May I ask you how my son is and what room he shall be in?" Igneel inquired as he started eating.

"He is in Miss Lucy's room with her," Kip replied without looking at the dragon, "You are the boy's father?"

Igneel nodded while he ate.

"Sir, if I may, what is your name?" Kip asked now looking at the dragon.

"Igneel and your name?" Igneel replied finishing his meal.

"I am Kip, and I have to find that toy before Lucy awakes. She dearly loves that toy so much, and would be destroyed if she lost it." Kip says searching for the red dragon toy.

"If I may, why does she love that toy so much?" Igneel asks helping Kip look for the toy.

"Layla had made it after a dragon saved her when she fell from a cliff. See she had just found out she was pregnant with our little Luce-Lu and was over joyed." Kip started to explain.

"You are the father?" Igneel looked the man over while asking.

"Oh dear no. I am a friend and teacher to Luce-Lu. Her father is Jude Heartfilia a wonderful business man but a horrible father." Kip said stopping and picking up the toy.

"You dearly love that child." Igneel stated calmly.

"I once had a daughter, when she was Lucy's age she fell gravely ill and long with my wife, my daughter's name was also Lucy. I called her Luce-Lu, so when I call Lucy that I feel my daughter is in a way still with me." Kip said looking lost in memories.

Igneel only nodded to let the man alone with his memories. Layla walked out and placed a gentle hand on his out stretched wing.

"Igneel how are you old friend?" Layla asked while petting his wings.

"The sadness I once felt is mostly gone. With my son's smile it will grow less and less. I truly treasure the time I have with him," Igneel said settling down next to Layla, "What about you dear girl?"

Layla smiling as she lays next to his head, "It's been four and half years since she was born and each day I spend with her is better than the last. Though I guess the truth is it started that day I got two shocks in a row, huh?"

"I remember hearing you scream once for joy then again for terror. I knew I could not let you die that day, though there had been others to fall by my cave I just let them, but not you. I couldn't let your die." Igneel said nudging her leg with his snout.

"And the worst part is I didn't want to fall that day, but I got to meet you dear friend. When did you find Natsu old friend?" Layla asked petting his snout.

"Four years ago. It seems he real father left him in a cave to die with a note that said his mother had died giving birth to him. It shouldn't matter that the mother had died he was so small," Igneel growled.

**-Lucy's room-**

"Igneel! Dad!" Natsu yelling waking Lucy up, who starts to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning….I'm Lucy! What's your name?" Lucy asks holding the scarf around his neck.

"Natsu and don't touch my scarf! My dad gave it to me!" Natsu said trying to pull the scarf away from her.

Lucy getting upset decides to pull him down into a hug instead, "is your dad really Idgneels? I love him, he saved my mommy once. I love you Natsu… you smell warm."

Natsu blushed before a coughing fit over took him, smoke coming out his mouth; he lay on his side away from Lucy. Layla walked in seeing Natsu on his side coughing and Lucy holding him close from behind trying to help him with the smoke.

"Natsu dear, I am Layla, Lucy's mom. Igneel brought you here since you got worst and he was worried. You will be staying with my daughter in her room for the time. How are you feeling?" Layla asked as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"I feel bad…I need something…" Natsu coughing.

Layla saw a fire being lite and un-lite in the boys through, "Would you like water or fire?"

"FIRE please!" Natsu screamed holding his chest and Lucy's hand over his heart.

Lucy took his head and laid it in her lap, running her fingers through his soft pink hair as he mother lite a match and held it to his lips. Natsu breathed in the fire and started to relax and started to fall asleep again.

"Sleep a little longer my dears." Layla whispered turning out the lights.

Lucy had laid Natsu's head on the only pillow and laid hers on his chest over his heart. Natsu smiling in his sleep and wraps his arms around Lucy's tiny body. Feeling the other so close was weird but felt right to them.

**-Back Gardens-**

"He has started the change Igneel, the ones I read about in that book you gave me." Layla said watching the dragon's reaction.

"You mean he is becoming more dragon like me. I don't ever remember the other going threw it this much pain though! I hate this pain because I know it's my fault! Layla…." Igneel said flopping down causing her to laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes.

Once she regained her poise replied, "He will be alright. I believe his body is building up the fires he will need to fight with. Much like your ability to create flames in your own body."

"How do you know…."Igneel started but Layla cut him off replying, "That book. I figured he would be fine when I offered him the choice of water or fire, without a second to think he yelled asking for fire. He ate is so fast I thought for sure he was going to light my daughter's lap on fire. Right now he is holding her as they sleep."

Igneel smiling, "Her head on his chest, over the heart?"

Layla nodded smiling back at the dragon, "Looks like that joke isn't one now."

Igneel nodding back, "When he's time comes he will now go out to find her. I really don't want to explain the whole taking a mate to him yet."

Layla ignoring the dragon's shutters replies, "at least we will have cute grand kids."

Igneel rolled his eyes and laughs as Layla as she images the children of Natsu and Lucy.

"Igneel! Natsu can't stay here forever. We will have to separate them in the month! Igneel what if he forgets her? What if Lucy forgets Natsu! I don't want my beautiful daughter marring some man my husband picks for her!" Layla yelled after sometime and starts passing giving Igneel a crank in his neck to follow.

Igneel giving up on following her with his head lays it back down to reply, "Layla, please. Natsu will never forget his mate. I'm sure once the transformation is done he will fight harder than ever to win her heart. Now for Lucy….I do not know how the bond will work for them. Whether or not she remembers him or if she is pulled to him. But even if she isn't he will not give up without a fight to win her heart. Trust in my son, he maybe dense but his heart is pure, Layla you will have those cute grandchildren you dream up."

"Bond? The book never mentioned a bond being formed." Layla said calming down but still confused.

"Dragons bond with their mates. Before Enith died….Enith was my mate, before she died I could always find her and always knew sort of what she was feeling. A bond is just that, it binds two into one. But a bond is only formed if both parties truly care for the other deeply and are both willing to submit to the others will." Igneel explains sadly.

"So it's like a marriage? A dragon marriage!" Layla exclaimed loudly and hugged the dragon's snout again.

Igneel smiled at the human, "In a way though unlike human marriages and courtships, this will last forever"

"Even after death?" Layla asks somberly.

Igneel nodding replied, "Yes. I have never even thought of taking another mate. Enith is my only. Also Natsu may get very depressed if he thinks Lucy will reject him or leave him after he pours his heart out to her. Without her, he will only feel dead inside."

Layla still hugging Igneel, "That's why you panicked when you thought Natsu was very ill… You feared losing your last chance at happiness again."

Again he nodded, "The thought I may lose his was too much for me to handle. I lost Enith and Natsu is the only thing in this world that easy the pain her absent in my heart. I will not lose him, Layla. I will not."

**-Lucy's room: Next day-**

"Natsu! Stop hogging the bedding!" Lucy whines at the pink haired boy wrapped in all the blankets and sheets.

Natsu smiles and drapes his scarf over her neck, "But Lucy I am cold!"

Lucy smiles back at him and wrap the scarf around both of them pulling him closer, "Then let's lay very close to warm you back up!"

Natsu nods and pulls her into the cocoon he has made around himself.

"Natsu… You're burning up!" Lucy shouts panicking and sweating as she gets closer to his body.

Natsu sees her sweating in his arm, "Why are you sweating so much Lucy? It's so cold in here!"

Layla walked in as Natsu's tongue runs across Lucy's sweating forehead.

"Natsu, Lucy, what is going on?" Layla asks trying to hide a smile as she undoes all the blankets.

"Lucy thinks I'm burning up to the touch but I feel like an ice cube in winter!" Natsu whined pulling the blankets back around him.

"Mommy, he is burning up! Feel his hands, you'll see." Lucy whined back trying to pull his scarf off him.

Layla sighed, "Natsu go down to the garden, and Igneel will explain everything. Then it might be wise to get something to eat."

Natsu nodded and walked down to talk to his father.

-Back Garden-

"Natsu, how do you feel my boy?" Igneel asks pulling a shivering Natsu to him with his claw.

"Cold, but when Lucy put her hand on my forehead her hand felt cold, but I feel cold to myself. Dad… what's wrong with me?" Natsu shivered harder and became to hold on to Igneel.

Igneel smiled down at his son, "You're just becoming a dragon, or a Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

Natsu startled begins to pull back and yell, "I don't want to slay dragons! I love you, Igneel and I love Grandeeney!"

"Natsu, you won't slay us. It's a term we dragons use when human learns our lost magic. Right now your magic is lighting fires inside your body so you will now be able to use all the same attacks I can." Igneel explained pulling Natsu close again.

Natsu looking up at his father asking, "I can use the fire dragon roar, and iron fist and wing slash just like you dad? I can protect Luckey better now!"

"Lucy, and yes Natsu. You can use this power to protect her. Once we go home, I will explain everything to you. But for now go eat, ask that frail man I remember his name is Kip for some food." Igneel said pushing his back to the house.

Natsu nodded and trudged back inside to get the promised food and find Lucy to tell her everything.

**-Lucy's room-**

"So mommy, Natsu will be more like Igneel now?" Lucy asked playing with the dragon toy watching her mother sew another toy.

"Yes Lucy. Natsu will not be warm always like Igneel. You love Igneel right Lucy?" Layla asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes mommy! I love Igneels and Natsu too. He's nice and warm….. Can they stay forever mommy please?" Lucy pleaded

Layla choked back tears to reply, "Sweetie they can't, I am sorry. Daddy won't let Igneel stay and Natsu won't leave Igneel. You wouldn't want to separate them would you?"

Lucy looking sad asked her mom sitting in her lap now, "Why does daddy hate Igneel?"

"It was long before you were born, Lucy. Mommy fell from a very high place and daddy wasn't there to help her. It was Igneel that saved mommy and brought her home that day. Daddy thought Igneel was trying to hurt mommy not help," Layla explained carefully to not let Lucy know the real reason was her father wanted a dragon pelt.

Lucy looking confused in a cute manner, "But why? Didn't daddy understand Igneel would never hurt you mommy?"

Layla smiled at her daughter, "No sweetie. Dragons aren't known for kindness."

Lucy gave up trying to understand and asked, "Can I still play with Natsu while they are here?"

Layla smiled at her daughter, "Yes you can sweetie. But first you two need a bath! Go find Natsu so we can get him some better clothing,

Lucy slides off her mother's lap and runs to the kitchen to find Natsu.

**-Kitchen-**

"Kip-sensei!" Lucy yells running to him, "where's Natsu?"

Kip walking towards her, "I do Luce-Lu, follow me."

Kip walks by her with two full plates of food towards the dining room, where Natsu was finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed running towards him, "mommy said you need a bath so come on!"

Lucy grabs Natsu's wrist and pulls him to the bathroom. Layla smiling as her daughter pulled the pink haired boy this way.

Layla holding her arms out to Natsu, "come on Natsu, let's get you cleaned up. Lucy will stay out here so you don't feel embarrassed. And maybe you will feel better after it too."

Natsu nodded letting Layla undress him in the bath room and helped him bath, since he had never really had a bath before that wasn't in a river. Lucy was humming outside the door thinking about that pink haired boy.

"Lucy sweetie, your turn." Layla called letting Natsu out in white pants and a vest, as he passed Lucy he smiled.

Natsu called over his shoulder, "I am gonna show dad these clothing! And spend some time with him too, okay Lucy?"

Lucy nodded as she closed the door of the bathroom to get her bath.

**-Back Garden-**

"Igneel, how long are we staying?" Natsu asked hugging the dragon.

Igneel answered licking his lips at the food Kip was putting down, "about a month, why Natsu?"

"Do I have to train while we are here?" Natsu asked picking at the food.

Igneel looking at his son answered, "Do you want to?"

"I want to spend time with Lucy, but I also don't want to fall behind and not be able to protect her either." Natsu said pushing the food away from him.

Igneel nodded still watching his son. Letting Natsu lay back to take a nap, till Kip called to him to come in for dinner.

Igneel nudged Natsu to wake him up and pushing him towards the door, "best not to keep the women waiting for you Natsu."

"Dad… what's love like?" Natsu asked as he got to the door.

"It's not something I can explain my boy, ask Layla. She will explain it to you." Igneel said weighting his words carefully.

Natsu nodded walking to the dining hall, saying "sorry I fell asleep out there."

Lucy jumping up pulled him towards the chair next to her, "please sit here!"

Natsu sat down and spoke, "Layla….. Can I ask you something?"

Layla smiling and putting her napkin in her lap, "Of course Natsu."

"Whatslovelike?" Natsu whispered with his head down.

"I am sorry, I couldn't hear you Natsu." Layla replied before taking a bite.

Natsu asked again with food in his mouth, "Whafz Luwbs Fikas?"

"Natsu swallow then ask it again please dear." Layla asked between bites.

Natsu now sighing, "What's love like?"

Layla smiled, "Natsu do you love your dad?"

Natsu nodding, "of course I love Igneel, and Grandeeney the sky dragon and even that metal dragon Metalicana! But that's not the love I was asking about…"

Layla giggling, "Do you mean what's it like to be in love?"

Natsu nodding yes as Lucy pipes up "Isn't being in love the greatest! I can't wait to marry my prince charming."

Lucy looking at Natsu who looks down and loses his appetite and says, "I am going to bed."

Natsu pushes away from the table and runs outside right passed Igneel, who sees tears in his son's eyes.

**-Out in the Woods-**

"What's wrong with her? Talking about marring that stupid Prince when I love her, I know I am not much but I would love her better than any Prince could!" Natsu cried to the stars.

**-Heartfilia Dining Room-**

"Why did he run off like that mommy?" Lucy asks looking at the empty chair that once held her only friend Natsu.

"Lucy… Your words hurt him. Right now his dragon self is coming out and is looking for a mate, but his mind only hears what you said." Layla replied getting up.

"But…I was talking about him as my prince charming…" Lucy pouts as she walks to her room.

Layla decides to talk to Igneel instead of following her daughter, "Igneel where is your son?"

Igneel answered, "Somewhere in the woods. Crying most likely, your daughter is she okay?"

Layla nodded no, "she said something that upset him without knowing it. It hurts her to think she is his cause of pain now. She's in her room crying as well."

Igneel thinking out loud, "we need to get them talking then."

"Second floor, fifth window in is her room, take her for a flight and explain what it means to be a mate to her!" Layla said as she pulled a toy that looks just like her daughter, "I will find Natsu and give him this and explain what she meant."

Igneel smiled at her, "Let's do it!"

**-Lucy's room-**

"Stupid Natsu, over thinking things. Stupid dragon not knowing he was my prince charming." Lucy mutters as she gets ready for bed.

"Well to be fair to my son, he is still very young and doesn't know many humans." Igneel said hovering at the window, "if you will allow I can explain everything if you would like to fly with me?"

Lucy nodded as she climbed out her window on to Igneel's back.

"Lucy dear, Dragons are wonderful creatures. We are not wild animals but we are not humans either. See when a dragon, or even dragon slayer is young we seek our mates so when our time comes we know their face and scent so we can find them always. Do you understand that?" Igneel explained.

Lucy asked, "It makes scene, but why did Natsu storm off at diner?"

"From what I have heard from Layla, he stormed off after you mentioned finding and marring Prince charming. Natsu's dragon self can sense his mate, but his human mind heard that his mate was looking for another man. For us dragons, if our mate leaves us or rejects us, we just want to die." Igneel replied.

Lucy got really quite for a while before whispering, "it's my fault Natsu is so sad…"

**-In the woods-**

"Natsu will you stop hiding and come out to talk to me!" Layla shouted looking for the pink hair boy.

"I don't want to talk; I don't care about anything right now! I just want to wallow in my pity even if I don't know why," Natsu yelled so Layla could find him.

She did and smiled at him explaining, "prince charming is not a real person. It's a title girls give to the guy they want to marry, whether they know who he is or not."

"But I LOVE HER! Last night was the best night of my life! The way her fingers ran through my hair when she thought I was dying, I almost hoped I was so that was my last moment because it was perfect. Though this morning was even better, she feed me fire, I just wanted to kiss her and never let her go." Natsu screamed.

Layla smiled at him, "I know you love her. And the prince she was referring to was you. She loves you but she is too young to see how to work around that. So just be her friend and when the moment is right pull her tight, kiss her and never let her go. But only when the moment is right, okay Natsu?"

Natsu smiled and dried his eyes, hugging Layla close like she was a mother to him as well.

"Here Natsu, you can keep this. It was made just for you." Layla said holding out the toy she was working on earlier that looks just like her daughter.

"It's a little Lucy…I won't let anything happen to it till I can keep the real one just as safe. I'll train extra hard when we leave!" Natsu said still hugging Layla.

**(A month passes and Igneel and Natsu have left. It's been five years since Natsu's change from a human to a dragon slayer, when news of Layla's illness reaches Igneel. The news states she has already passed on)**

"Igneel," Natsu asks, "What's wrong?"

"I just learned a very dear friend passed away, you know we once stayed with them years ago. You probably don't remember her or that time." Igneel answered sadly.

"I remember this…" Natsu pulling out and holding for Igneel to see a toy that's semi-burned that once resembled a little girl that holds Natsu's heart and has sworn to return to her and always protect her.

* * *

So whacha think? Ya can say whats on your mind to me. and please if there's something you don't like say it! I don't want all nicey nice reviews, if there's something that needs fixing, tell me. also I am not the greatest speller, so if you see a mistake tell me please!


	2. Prolong 2: Running Away, No more!

It would be est not to expect post this close. the story just got away from me, but hey! Enjoy. and I just want to say now thank you for everyone's great reviews they really mean a lot to me.

* * *

**-Cave outside Magnolia-**

_Two years ago:_

"Natsu…." Happy whispers.

Natsu growls at his best friend and son, "Happy, I'm fine really. I promise tomorrow we'll go fishing for the whole day."

Happy nods and pats a cold cloth back on his father's forehead, "What about going to Hargeon instead? Wasn't there a Salamander sighting there?"

Natsu smiling at Happy, "Sure happy, we'll go where ever you want."

Natsu lays still letting Happy to change the cloth the rest of the night, so he lets his mind wonder back to a young girl he once meet.

'I miss those big brown eyes in the morning and the way her blonde hair moved at night in my arms. Why can't I remember her name or anything?' Natsu yelling at himself as another growl escapes his lips causing Happy to jump up, then just sits still not wanting to make this night harder on his best friend.

The next morning Master Makarov calling as he enters the cave, "Natsu!"

"Master!" Happy yelling back flying to the short old man.

"Happy, how's Natsu doing now?" master Makarov asks, looking at the sleeping pink haired teen's form.

"The night was hard on him again, but he finally fell asleep an hour ago," the blue cat says settling back by the form's head.

"When he wakes tell him he can go searching for Igneel." Makarov said patting the boy's spiky hair.

Not even twenty minutes later Natsu jumps up wide awake yelling, "TODAYS THE DAY HAPPY! We'll be a complete family from now on!"

Happy nodding to him, "AYE SIR! Wait…. Complete family, Natsu?"

"Yeah, you're getting a mom today!" Natsu said stretching and smiling as he grabs his things before taking off to run to the train station, "I know today is the day I'll see her again."

Happy just smiles and follows Natsu trying to sit on his head, "Aye!"

_Last week's memory:_

"Wendy and Romeo sure have been in there a while," Lucy sighed to her best friend Levy while thinking, 'Sure Wendy even has a boyfriend and I can't even tell if Natsu ever even looks my way! I should either just tell him or give up'

Little did the busty blonde know, Natsu was watching her very closely in fact. Even though he was fighting that stupid stripper again.

"You wanna go droopy eyes?" Natsu playfully growls across the guild.

Gray smiling, "Have a death wish squinty eyes?"

Natsu crossing the guild in a blink of an eye and hits Gray squar in the jaw, "You can't beat me ever, you exhibitionist!"

Gray and Natsu continue to fight till Gray throws Natsu into Erza who drops her cake.

"My cake…." Erza pouts and whimpers looking at the cake on the floor, "Gray! Natsu!"

"Erza!" Lucy yells running to the aid of her partner who is in the hands of the red haired reequip mage, "I need your advice on a cake recipe! I need you to come try it at my house right now!"

Natsu looks at Lucy with a silent plea of thanks, Erza nods yes throwing Natsu into Gray, knocking them both out right away.

Natsu smiling at his thought, 'Yep she's the one.'

_Present:_

He let the scenes play out like a movie in his head, since sleep wasn't going to be coming to him any time soon. Since his mind found it was the only way to keep him sane since all the other slayers had made moves on their mates except him. Natsu tries to follow Wendy's and Gajeel's lead and will himself to sleep but another memory pops up to take its turn, this one of the time he thought Lucy was leaving him for good.

_Nine Months ago:_

-Heartfilia Mansion-

"Luce-Lu, please its late, stay the night with me and travel in the morning. I have enough room for your friends as well," Kip called out to Lucy and her friends.

"Kip-sensei! We would love to!" Lucy yelled back running to hug the still frail man who has aged greatly.

"Thank you, sir. I promise we will try not to impose on your family for the night." Erza said pulling her cart towards the small house.

Kip smiled at her with a sad look, "Luce-Lu here is my only family now, actually. My wife and daughter died a long time ago. After their death I moved out here to help an old friend with his business that was Luce-Lu's father. Then I just stayed once she was born to help out the family. Having had a daughter myself I knew a little more than her parents. Luce-Lu became my shining star, well and her mother's too. Did you go see her Luce-Lu?"

Lucy nodded softly, "Yeah. Since I won't be coming home ever again. I am really going to miss you Kip-sensei!"

Lucy hugged kip again who smiled at her while hugging her close.

"Yo fire brain. What the hell are you looking at? Gray yelled trying to get Natsu to fight.

Natsu lost in the deep recedes of his memories muttered, "I've been here before. I know that garden."

Kip froze sure this kid was wrong, sneaking a side look at him and cursing himself for not seeing it was the same pink hair as the child that was here with that red dragon all those years ago. Trying to act normal and cook still, "That's impossible, we never had a child here since Lucy was born."

Lucy knew he was lying, he only called her Lucy when he was so she called him out on it, "But there was a boy when I was small that stayed here for a short time. Mom made him and I matching toys. I am sure I left mine here somewhere Kip-sensei."

Kip had grabbed Natsu's hand and began pulling him outside, so Lucy got Erza and Gray to help her finish cooking knowing Natsu would be hungry once they got back from where ever they were going.

"How much do you remember kid?" kip hissed pulling Natsu to a headstone.

"I don't really remember anything, it's a feeling I have." Natsu growled as they got to the grave.

"Layla," Kip whispered to the headstone pulling a picture of a woman with a small girl in her arms, both looking much like the other, "That's the woman's name. Lucy's mother, Natsu."

Natsu shocked as his eyes gaze upon the woman who looks so much like Lucy now and a four year old version of Lucy, hitting his knees and taking out the toy he always has with him while crying out "It's her… Lucy…. Layla I will keep my promise to you!"

"You've kept that toy all this time…" Kip whispers to the sobbing teen as he pulls him into a hug.

Natsu nods yes since he was sure his voice wouldn't work with the emotions holding him down while close to the old man's chest.

"You keep that promise Natsu; our little Luce-Lu needs you too." Kip says pulling Natsu up with him to walk back to his house.

Natsu numbly answers, "I know. But now that I know it's really her, I can do it when the time is right and have no regrets. I will not let you guys down."

_Present:_

Natsu again smiled at the memory and took out the semi burned toy holding it to his heart. Wendy moved in her sleep causing Natsu to hide the toy and freeze. No one knew Natsu had the toy other than Kip and himself. Not even Happy knew about it, not that Natsu knew how to tell him that this toy means so much more than words can explain to Natsu, the toy that Layla had made him that was the pair to Lucy's toy.

As morning light reached the young sky dragon slayer, Wendy woke up and started stretching, the master had made all the dragon slayers "take a mission" so they would be gone during the worst part of the mating season. She looked back at her pink haired friend, who had finally fell asleep though his dreams were causing him to sleep in fits of movements, then gazing to the black haired iron dragon slayer who was just starting to wake up.

"Gajeel should we wake Natsu before leaving?" whispered the sky maiden pointing back to Natsu's sleeping form.

Gajeel lazily looked back at the teen whispering back, "Nah. Master said to leave him another week. Let's go sky maiden, we get to see our mates today. Best not to keep them waiting, yeah?"

Wendy remembers she is seeing Romeo for the first time since claiming him as her mate and begins running back to the guild. Gajeel smiles at the blue haired girl running to see her mate and follows her back to the guild looking forward to seeing his blue haired bookworm of a mate.

"Wendy, Gajeel welcome home!" Mira called from the bar as the doors open up and Wendy runs in looking for her mate.

"Thanks Mira-san! Where's Romeo-kun?" the young girl asks hyper.

"Wendy-chan!" Romeo yells pulling the girl into a hug and kissing her in front of the entire guild.

Macao, Romeo's father, gaps, "I never thought I'd live to see the day my boy falls in love! I am happy for them though."

Cana smiles behind her barrel at the young love, "Levy didn't you see that big metal lug is back as well."

Levy looks up blushing brightly, "Lu-chan I am sorry but I'll see you later!"

Lucy watches her best friend get up and rush over to Gajeel's corner to talk to the iron mage. Lucy decides to go to the bar since she didn't have anyone to talk to anymore.

"Mira…..Why didn't Natsu come home with everyone else!" Lucy pouts and whines to the former S-class mage, missing her pink haired idiot partner.

"That idiot burned down half the town. So he is making it up to them by building it for the next week." Gajeel grunts taking his drink to his corner, "Don't worry, He'll be home bugging us soon enough Bunny girl."

Wendy nodded and hugged Lucy, "Don't worry Lucy-san. Natsu will be home soon enough."

Lucy hugged the blue haired mage back but her mind wouldn't let the comforting words in, instead dark images of Natsu hurt or dying played in her mind, each one worst then the one before.

"Mira, I am going home." Lucy said walking slowly towards the door and then to her apartment.

"Luce!" a flying blue cat yells barring its head in Lucy's chest, "Can I stay with you this week, please?"

"Sure, Happy." Lucy says continues walking towards home and petting the cat's head, "Carla mad at you again?"

Happy purrs, "Aye. She didn't like the fish I caught for her!"

Lucy smiled down at the cat in her arms, thinking to herself 'at least I am not the only one with troubles in relationships.' At her apartment, Lucy almost wants to see Natsu sleeping on her pink bed to eating all her food, since it meant seeing him. But it wasn't going to happen, the goofball was going to be gone another week, another week without his laugh or that toothy grin, it was hell to Lucy.

"Luce… you don't look good. Are you thinking about Natsu?" Happy purred rubbing his head against Lucy's arm.

"Aye, Happy. I miss him very much." Lucy admits lying on her bed holding Happy at her side.

Happy looking at Lucy shocked but smiling, "You llllllliiiiiiiike him!" nuzzling her again while rolling his tongue.

"No Happy, I don't." Lucy sighing causing Happy to pout, "I love that stupid fire-eating boy. I love everything about Natsu."

Happy smiled greatly jumping up and down now, "Tell him!"

Lucy mumbling letting Happy go as well, "I can't he likes Lisanna. I wont stand between them."

Happy crawling on to the pillow next to Lucy's that she leave out for Natsu who will not stay out of her bed, "She cornered him once Lucy, about a month ago and tried grabbing his pants…"

"HAPPY! I don't want to know their love life! It's bad enough I keep hearing her talk about the wedding…" Lucy turns away from happy as tears start streaming her face.

"Luce… Natsu is still a virgin. And he doesn't like Lisanna. He always pushes her away when she gets to close. I….I was wondering Lucy… Can I call you mom? Like I call Natsu dad, can I call you mom? Can you be my mom Lucy?" Happy asked pawing away the tears and giggling at Lucy's face.

"Sure Happy, I mean son." Lucy sleepily mumbles pulling Happy close again while thinking to herself, 'Natsu pushes Lisanna away, huh?'

Happy waits till Lucy is fast asleep, he knows she is since she lets him go and grabs the pillow Natsu always uses. Happy smiles at that as he sneaks out flying towards the guild to tell Mira the good news.

**-Fairy Tail Hall-**

"Mira! I know how Lucy feels about Natsu now….. Can I have that fish now?" Happy asks landing next to the white haired former S-class barmaid.

"Tell me first, and then fish Happy." Mira asks putting the now clean glass down.

"She loves him. And I can call her mom now! And she loves everything about him too. So fish?" Happy drools.

Mira give the fish to the drooling cat and tries to think of a way to push them together.

_**(Time skip one year, Natsu's hanging in the cave for the week his dragon self wants to claim Lucy, its two days before the beginning of the story now, which is Cana's party!)**_

"Mira! I'm bored! Why isn't Natsu back yet?" Lucy whines playing with the ribbons in front of her, "It's been a week!"

"Four days Lucy!" the master calls out, "Why are you looking for him so much?"

"I don't know, I just miss him…. And it's too quite around here!" Lucy shouts back.

Mira now has her chance, remembering the request that asks for two strong mages to catch two thieves she has, that lists its additional information read:

Lucy and Natsu wanted for this, but any two mages will do. I knew Lucy since she was born and would like one last chance to see my shining star before I die.

Mira knew this mission was perfect for them, so she had hung on to it till Natsu was back and give it to him for him and Lucy.

"I say let him be out there. I can drink in peace now!" Cana calls out drunkenly to Lucy.

Lucy sighs and goes back to planning the party with Erza and Mira for the drunk brunette that was for her birthday. The master had taken Lucy's distractedness to sneak out to the cave.

**-Cave-**

"Gramps!" Natsu yells after being startled and now having to hide the toy he had against his heart.

"Natsu, feeling better? Not wanting to rip the town apart for Lucy still?" Makarov asked looking at the teen with blush on his face, "Feel like joining us for the next two days and Cana's party?"

Natsu nodded yes, "But I still need time to think about how to handle Lucy dating that nerd…." Natsu growled with venom in his eyes.

"Natsu for the last time, LUCY IS NOT DATEING THAT GUY!" Makarov hitting Natsu in the head while yelling at him.

"But…he was hanging all over here…." Natsu whining, but smiling in his mind that he had read things wrong and Lucy wasn't with that jerk.

"No Natsu she is down at the hall, whining about you not being home yet. That girl worried worst then any of my children, but only about you my boy." Makarov says helping Natsu up.

"Does she do it a lot? I mean whine about me being gone?" Natsu asked looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes Natsu, but no one has told her yet about this time. We felt it should be you that does that, but this year you tell her or I will. I cannot take another year of her pouting around the guild hall for two weeks asking about you always," Makarov rolls his eyes playful as Natsu starts to run to the hall.

Natsu stops and turns to look the master in the eyes, "This is the year Gramps. No more running from my mate!"


	3. Chapter1:Truth on a Train, Kip's goodbye

Hey again! I swear this isn't normal. also I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the OCs and Kip!

Well here is the last batch for a week at least. but I swear tomorrow a new story. please don't hate me! *Hides behind a enormous Igneel toy*

Any way, here is chapter 1

**-Ancient Greece; Modern times Heartfilia Mansion-**

_Loki was watching as two women fight, Aphrodite, blonde with her hair done so nicely in a lose but sexy bun and a heart as the clasp on her one shoulder dress, and Artemis, the other blonde women with her hair pulled back in a foxy ponytail and crescent moons as the clasp on her dress shoulders, but it was Athena across that room with her blonde hair long and wind swept and the owl clasp on her dress that held his attention. Athena was helping a human with a problem since she was as the humans said the goddess of wisdom; the truth was she like the others, Celestial Sprits…._

**-Earthland-**

"LOKI! WE NEED YOU!" Lucy said from Earthland, waking Loki up from his nap in the Spirit World.

**-Sprit World, Loki's room-**

"Athena… Why do I dream of you, of that day? I just want to hold you, I miss you..." Loki said looking at a picture of three blondes and a boy about 13. He sets the picture down by another picture of him with Lucy holding Happy the blue cat, Natsu standing behind them smiling his signature smile, Gray and Erza on the two sides.

**-Earthland-**

"Yes my lady, you called?" Loki said mustering his best playboy smile with a nod taking Lucy's, the blonde Celestial Mage, hand.

"It's Cana's Birthday and she wants you and Gray to do a strip tease," Lucy the blonde mage asking and leans into Loki to whisper in his ear, "and please get Natsu to join ya. He's been mopping around and…" Lucy starts to blush, "I really would like to see him smiling again. Please Loki."

Loki smiling, "Lucy for you, I will move the heaven and Earthland. I'll get him."

Loki stands up and walks to Natsu, who was of course mopping around. Natsu was pushing his food around not really eating but lost in thought about Lucy, mostly the way she seemed to smell so good and the fact that her eyes were twinkling as she watched the stars when they had to sleep outside, which was a lot of the time since he messed up a lot.

"Natsu, I have a favor to ask you." Loki said leaning on the table pushing Natsu's food away from him, "Lucy wants Gray and I to do a strip tease, but she wants you to do one alone with her later, think you can handle that?"

Natsu blushing bright red glared at Loki, "I'll join in on this since its Cana's birthday and she wants us to."

Loki laughing, "No, its cause Lucy wants you to, that's why."

Natsu growls at Loki before storming off to change into whatever costume Cana picked out. Gray smiles at Erza as he walks out on stage, "Alright lady's you know the rules, and one finished drink and the guy you choice takes one item off. So Cana since it's your birthday and we all know how much you can drink all the guys are this year participating…and so I am not alone."

Natsu blushes as he sees Lucy sitting back and having not touched the drink in front of her. 'Why isn't she drinking to get Gray and Loki to strip? Doesn't she like Loki that way?'

Lucy scanning the men on stage looking for a pink haired mage so she can drink to get him down to where Gray was right now. Gray was standing in front of the group in…well nothing Erza and Juvia Had downed so man drinks when it started poor Gray almost couldn't keep up with them. Lucy smiled at the thought of Natsu standing in front of her wearing well nothing, she knew her face heated quickly since her best friend Levy smirked.

Natsu and Gajeel were going to be in the last group to get up and preform for the girls, which was coming up. Gajeel knew not many girls would drink for him but he know his favorite bookworm would, possibly Cana too since she just liked to drink. Natsu smiled as he walked out on stage, right as he did Lisanna's glass shot in the air and called out, "Natsu Shirt off!"

Natsu of course took off the jacket he was wearing right as he did Lucy's glass shot up calling out, "Natsu Shirt!"

At that Natsu smiled and tossed the shirt off, right then Lucy's glass again "Natsu, Sash please!"

Lisanna followed with, "Pants too, Natsu!"

Natsu blushed standing only in his red boxers and his scarf, if Lisanna called out again he feared she's try to take the scarf from him. She had tried it once before and it did not end well. Right as the thought passed in his mind Lisanna's glass again shot up to call out, "Scarf Natsu, hand it over!"

Natsu looked down taking off the Scarf but not handing it to Lisanna but instead tossing it too Lucy. As Lucy caught it, Natsu jumped off the stage and run out, Gajeel hot on his heals for pushing him to make Natsu's great escape.

**-On the outskirts of town-**

Gajeel caught Natsu hitting a tree.

"Alright fire breath what's wrong?" Gajeel asked watching Natsu continue to push a tree.

Natsu stops and turns to Gajeel as he falls to his knees gasping, "That scarf is connected to me and Ingeel. Ingeel kept me safe via it and I can feel everything Lucy is doing to it right now. When she caught it Gajeel I felt it! Right now she's holding it close to her chest, I feel it!"

Gajeel watching the young fire dragon slayer struggle with this, "You know it's coming up soon, so either tell her or go back to your cave and stop mopping around. It's worrying her, and when she is worried so is my bookworm and when my bookworm is worried I make that worry stop! So Salamder, what are you going to do about this? Going to tell her and take her or let that little sprit cat have her?"

Natsu still on his knees looks up at Gajeel, 'had he just said he cared about Levy?' growls at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "Like Hell Loki would do that. He's too good of a friend!"

Gajeel smirk, "Then get her, before she finds someone who won't was her time playing this game, Natsu. She likes you, and thinks about you all the time."

Natsu blinking, "You called me Natsu, Gajeel and how would you know that."

Gajeel blushing, "A small blue birdie told me. And trust me you need to get her soon. See ya for training in the morning."

Natsu nodded and headed home wanting to sleep off the little bit of alcohol him and Gajeel had drunk before going on stage.

Lucy who still had Natsu's scarf headed home as well though far drunker then him to be fair, she slammed close to six shots trying to take over Natsu's stripping but Lisanna was determined to be the one that stripped him. It wasn't like Lucy had hated it, but it felt wrong knowing Lisanna was going after Natsu so hard.

Once home Lucy drinker the hell calls Loki again from the spirit world, "Loki, I am looooney...come play with me."

Lucy pulling Loki upon his arrival in her room on to her bed with her trying to get his hand under her lacey panties. Loki smiling at Lucy's attempt but since he knows how much Natsu cares, no that's not it loves Lucy he felt there was only one way out, "Lucy hold on for a second. Let me got protection first." Loki disappeared and reappeared at Natsu home, "Natsu, you need to come with me."

Natsu nodding also slightly buzzed grabs Loki's hand as they appeared in Lucy's room. Loki whispered into Natsu's ear, "She thinks it's me but she loves you Natsu, so please her or I will come back and do it myself and make you watch."

Natsu growls as he hears Lucy moan, "Natsu... Natsu why don't you ever do anything alone with me anymore! I loved those times it was us training going on missions just hanging out...I want to wake you up like I had that day..."

Lucy still playing with herself, Natsu blushes as he remembers falling asleep on a mission and Lucy had to wake him up since her normal hitting him wasn't working so she pulled him close and kept kissing him till he moved and kissed his pants, waking him up right away with a smile on his face and blush gracing hers.

Natsu stumbles over and sees her eyes half closed and takes her pink lace panties off along with his pants. He rubs Lucy and takes her hand to rub him making him harder as he makes her wetter. Loki leaves smiling knowing Lucy is going to possibly be mad at him in the morning. Natsu teasing Lucy with his hardness watches as she finishes stripping herself in her drunk state.

Lucy murmuring still clearly drunk, "Mmmmm Natsu take me. Fill me with you and make me never leave your side."

At the Natsu sober up and smiles thinking to himself, 'that bastard knew she wanted me, well I guess I've been hiding I want her badly too. I love how soft her breasts are.' He starts sucking on one as he plays with the other all while resting his little head barely inside Lucy. Lucy moans and arches her back pushing him in a little more, only making them both moan. Natsu pulling his member away and starts thrusting his fingers as fast as he can trys to make her cum before he makes himself. Lucy grabs his head and pulls him away from sucking her breast to kiss him, just as she plants the kiss he losses it and cums with her.

Lucy. "Mmmmm... Natsu... I love you, Natsu. Please don't leave me..."

Lucy falls asleep and Natsu starts to try and clean up so she never knows he was there, though he spots too much cum on the sheets, 'damnit. There is too much... but it smells too good...' he licks her cum up and then Lucy's still wetness. 'She tastes so good...' he takes his finger and slides it in her. 'She's still warm and wet..' "Lucy I love you too and now I can't stand the thought of leaving you. I want to stay with you forever; just being here is making me want to make you mine forever. The dragon inside wants it even more. I have to mark you." Natsu leaves a small hickey on her shoulder. 'Well Loki, you'll get blamed for it but it's my mark. Now I just have to hold back, I am going to have problems maybe Gajeel is right. Tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel!' Jumping out of her window Natsu felt more alive than he had in a long time, hell if he was honest since Igneel left.

**-Next morning at the Guild-**

Natsu watched the door for Lucy to walk in. He had wanted to go to her house to do it but it just felt out of place if he did it while they were still in Magnolia when he told her. So he picked out a mission that required just two people and was going to ask her to go on it with him, since last night she said how much she missed them going just the two of them.

Natsu was starting to get worried when Lucy finally arrives looking slightly upset.

"Natsu…" Lucy runs over to her best friend and hugs him, "Can we talk?"

Natsu was sure he was blushing as he nodded and everyone saw Lucy running over to hug him, "Lucy we can talk on our way to go here." He holds out the flier of the mission he told Mira he wanted and told her he was going to ask Lucy.

Lucy smiled and blushed as Levy ran over grabbing her arm but before fully getting pulled away the Celestial mage called out, "Meet you at the train station our normal time!"

**-Lucy's apartment-**

"Lu-chan what was that all about? Running up to Natsu in front of everyone. Poor Lisanna, I thought she was going to die right along her sister! And Mira, don't you know how long she has been trying to get you and Natsu together?" Levy shouted as they walked back to Lucy's apartment.

"Levy-chan I don't know, I just felt like I had to. Like my body wanted to be close to him, like when you randomly kissed Gajeel in the archives." Lucy said opening the door.

"LU-CHAN YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Levy shouted.

"Levy-chan, I told you. You were the one that did it. And I wanted to ask him about this," Lucy said pulling her collar slightly away from her neck reliving a small hickey and teeth marks, "Levy-chan I think he marked me. And I just want to be with him so bad now. Like there's something missing now that his arms are gone from my body."

"Lu-chan… You love him! Oh Gajeel wasn't joking! And if what I know about being with a dragon its they claim then make a move, did you have any weird dreams last night?" Levy asked jumping up and down.

Lucy smiled and blushed slightly, "I did call Loki but he said he had to get something then reappeared and it felt like there was someone else that kissed me."

"Lu-chan! This is just so great! He was kind of mopping around again this morning till you got there. Lisanna tried to cheer him up by saying she'd go with him, but he just growled and turned away," Levy said helping her friend pack for the two week mission, "Are you trying to torcher the poor guy with all that lace?"

"Natsu growled at Lisanna? That's not like him." Lucy said pulling out some lacy bras, "But then again he has been acting weird since she cornered him and tried to grab his pants. Levy-chan, I only have lace and girly undies."

Lucy smiled as she saw the scarf still hanging up on her bed post, she decided to grab it and return it to him today on the train, "Levy-chan I really need a bath, do you mind finishing my packing? I really want to look nice for him now."

Levy agreed since she knew how much Lucy liked Natsu, heck she had taken his scarf to the bath with her. Levy remembered then what Gajeel had said about Natsu feeling Lucy's touches from it last night, 'I wonder how he will be right now'; Levy just laughed and left since all of Lucy's packing was done.

Lucy loved the way the scarf smelt like Natsu, like the heat of a fire, warm cherries and the woods, it was only going to be there in the room but as she waited for the water to finish filling and since Levy had left, Lucy grabbed the scarf and smelt it again. 'Is it weird that I love to do that like this?' Lucy thought as she slid in to the water holding the scarf in her hand outside the water.

**-Back at the guild-**

Natsu felt himself harden, he knew Lucy had his scarf. He had meant to take it last night but he didn't want her to know it was him that had pleased her, but now he regarded leaving it there, not that he minded Lucy's hands all over it, heck it felt like she was all over him. He loved that, but he felt exposed without it. Maybe he would just stop by to get it. He ran from the guild and passed Levy, who smiled at him, on his way to Lucy's.

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

Lucy was just getting out of the bath still holding the scarf, she didn't know why but she didn't want to put it down she wanted it close to her, it felt like Natsu was close when his scarf was, so she put his scarf around her neck and got dressed. Once she finishes dressing, she looks in the mirror and sees Natsu standing at the window, thinking to herself 'how long has he been there and why can't he just use a door like everyone else?' Lucy asking quietly "Natsu how long were you there?"

Natsu had been watching her since she put his scarf around her neck; she was so beautiful to him. Her breast seemed to call him as she up on a red lace bra and orange lace panties seems to just tease him. Fire colors, his colors, it was like she was just asking him to break in. Then can the white shirt and blue skirt, hair up then a smile and now turning around. Natsu smiled and pushed the window open answering, "Just got here, Lucy"

Lucy sighed slightly relived he saw nothing but wondering why he was there, "Why are you here Natsu, I thought we were meeting at the train station?"

"I just wanted to get my scarf back…"Natsu lying again as Lucy takes off his scarf and hands it to him, " I have to talk to someone before we leave."

Lucy sighing, "Right, here." Taking the scarf off and handing it over just as Natsu's hand touched it he wrapped it around her waist.

"Keep it till we meet up later, okay?" Natsu mumbled as he jumped out the window to look for Gajeel.

Lucy stood there dumbstruck that Natsu had wanted his scarf back but then wrapped it around her waist, 'is there something about this scarf he hasn't told me?' Lucy let her hand rub the scarf as she undoes it and puts it back around her neck thinking 'it's safer around my neck then my waist, less likely to get lost while I walk.'

**-Master's office -**

Gajeel sat and listened to the master explain why he was unhappy with Gajeel.

"Master, please I need your approval before I will even think about asking her. If you disapprove then I will not disagree no matter but know that I truly love Levy. Without her…I would rather die than live a day without her. My life is meaningless when she is gone. There is nothing but emptiness around me," Gajeel said hanging his head so as to not show the tears at the thought of losing his Levy.

"Gajeel, you know I disapprove of what you have done in the past, but since joining this guild you have proven yourself. I will give my blessing but you must first help Natsu deal with his pain this season and then you may marry Levy," Said the master as he patted the Iron Dragon Slayer's arm.

The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded and got up to talk to Natsu, since the young fire mage was the only thing standing in his way of being with the one person Gajeel was willing to die for.

**-Cliff behind the guild hall-**

Natsu was sitting out by the cliff when Erza came up behind him, lost in thoughts of jumping and ending life if Lucy wouldn't accept him, when Erza sits beside him, Natsu feeling someone else there asks, "Do you need something?"

"Natsu why do you look so depressed, like you want to jump?" Erza asks as she sees Natsu getting lost in his thoughts, "If you want we can still go put you in the cave, the chains are all ready to go."

"I can't I told her we can go on a mission. I can stand being up in that cave and hearing her worry about me either being sick or taking too long on missions this time of year. I can feel her right now Erza; I can feel everything right now. And I just want to run to her and take her, and make it so no one can ever have but me," Natsu says looking out, "Maybe you should go instead of me."

"Natsu, its okay to admit you're afraid. Everyone has fears. I am sure Lucy is just as scared as you right now. She really likes you Natsu, I mean really likes you," Erza said smiling as she hugs Natsu, "So I won't go. You need to be the one, Natsu."

Lisanna listening in starts to feel herself getting pissed at Lucy, she liked her well enough but when it came to Natsu, Lisanna was going to be the one that married him and no one would stop her. She ran past Gajeel, who was walking towards the cliff and he looked like he was going to end someone soon.

Gajeel grabbing Natsu's vest and pulling him up, yelling, "TIMES UP SALAMANDER, MAN UP!"

Gajeel pushes Natsu toward the train station before turning around to Erza and saying, "Erza the next time you see Natsu like that or me or even Wendy. Do not hesitate to kill us. You would be doing a good thing for us. If we are looking for a way to die it means we have giving up on our mates or our mates have giving up on us. Natsu has only been hearing how he might lose Lucy if he can't tell her how he feels. And that's not good for a dragon right now. He needed a little hard love, and giving him that was the only thing standing between me and my mate, my Levy. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go ask her to marry me."

**-Train Station-**

Lucy playing with the scarf around her neck and looking around when a white haired girl walks up to her. Lucy smiling and waving, "Hey Lisanna, why are you here?"

Lisanna looking at Lucy as if she wanted Lucy dead, "I thought I told everyone, I was the only one who was going to be stripping Natsu at Cana's birthday party. So what give Lucy?"

Lucy looking shocked, "Look Lisanna, I like you well enough, even think we could be friends. But Natsu doesn't have those feeling for you. He gave me, not you but me, his scarf. He asked ME on this mission. Haven't you seen how he backs away every time you try to touch him since you cornered him just to please yourself. So Lisanna, you need to back off, because after this mission He will be mine and I will never let anyone every stand between us!"

Lisanna lunches at Lucy as Natsu stands between them. Grabbing Lisanna and throwing her into Elfman, who was just getting back from his mission.

"Lisanna what are you doing?" Natsu growled at Lisanna, "Attacking Lucy like that? Do you really think that's the way to get my eye? Win my heart by attacking Lucy? How stupid can you be, and I thought you were my friend."

Elfman looking confused asks, "Lisanna what did you do?"

Lisanna crying, "Lucy started it! She tried to take Natsu from us! She only wants to use him!"

Natsu sighing, "Elfman take her back to the guild. And tell Mira how she attacked Lucy."

Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand and walks to the ticket booth to get a privet car for them, "Lucy there's still something I want tell you but I don't want anyone to hear, okay?"

Lucy just blushed and nods. Once on the train Natsu's motion sickness starts kicking and Lucy tries to get him to drink the potion that Wendy had made for this trip. Natsu remembering the horrible taste keeps trying to pushing it away. Lucy eventually gives up and puts a little bit in her own mouth and kisses Natsu, who opens his mouth to Lucy letting the potion fall in to his. Feeling him being pulled into the sleep the potion has on him, Natsu tries to grab Lucy and pull her to the bed in their car.

"Lucy… please… I need to tell you something and I can't wait. Please…" Natsu said looking half asleep.

Lucy sighing lets him pull her to the bed, "Okay Natsu but then you sleep, okay?"

Natsu nods and falls fast asleep holding Lucy's waist. Mumbling in his sleep-like state, "I love you Lucy. I can't wait I need you. There's a pain inside me that grows. I hate when other guys look at you, I want to keep you for myself. I need to have you always Lucy, heck last night I almost couldn't stop myself when you were moaning my name, damn Lucy I loved you so much that I just wanted to keep going till morning, please Lucy….Please… save me…from myself…"

Lucy, looking at Natsu, was shocked. He loves her, he really loves her! She felt like nothing in this world mattered with that.

"Natsu, wake up, please." Lucy whispered in his ear.

Natsu opening his eyes, "I wasn't sleeping Lucy. I just didn't want to see your face if you don't feel the same. And it's okay. If you don't" sitting up and walking to the bathroom, "I'll just stay in here till we get there. You don't have to feel bad about not feeling the same, Lucy. Just promise me you won't forget about me if anything happens."

Natsu shuts the door and leans against it as he starts hitting his head against his hands thinking, 'I should have just jumped instead, and it would have been easier than this. This pain is just too much!'

"Natsu, can you please open the door. Storming off like that isn't helping. I still have something I want to tell you and I want to see your face when I say it." Lucy said trying to get the door open.

Natsu tenses before replying, "I think I already know you don't want me like that. Last night was just you being drunk, I get it."

"NATSU YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" Lucy yelled before whispering, "Please."

Natsu locks the door and backs away looking at the mirror. He smashes it watching to the pieces fall over his arm and blood welling in the wake of the glass. Lucy beating on the door eventually gets it open and launches at Natsu pulling him close.

"Natsu, last night wasn't me being drunk calling for you, I do that every night. Natsu Dragneel, I love you. I do mean that. You are the man of my dreams and ever since that day we meet and you saved me and have been doing nothing but saving me since then. So tell me what to do to save you from this pain. I will do anything," Lucy whispers in his ear as he wraps her closer to him, "NATSU!"

"Lucy just shut up right now. I can't believe this. If this is a dream then don't let me wake up. You just did save me Lucy, that pain is going away; I can now be with my mate. I love you Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu nuzzling Lucy's neck.

"Natsu! Your bleeding, we have to stop it!" Lucy panicking as she strips her shirt off to press against his arm to help slow the blood flow.

Natsu slowly drifting off as Lucy bandages his whole arm, once the bandages were done he sleepily pulls Lucy close and nibbling on her ear, "Lucy, stay with me forever. Never leave me, okay?"

"Natsu, you fool. You'd get yourself killed if I felt you alone. Look what happen already, you tried to kill yourself. It's you that can't leave me. I don't think I could handle it if you left," Lucy looks away and cries into her hands.

Natsu pulls her back and kissing her tears away softly, "I won't ever leave you again. I don't know what I was thinking pulling that. I promise to never leave you so long as I am breathing, but you have to get me breathing again then. Promise?"

"Promise Natsu," Lucy whispers as she nuzzling his chest, "After this mission, we will look for Igneel together Natsu. I want to meet the man…Dragon who raised you to be this wonderful man I love with my whole heart."

"Lucy, dear it's time to wake up. We're here," Natsu whispers carrying a half sleeping Lucy from the train and to the client's house to get the rest of the mission.

The first thing Lucy notices was the stench of death that hung in the air; even Natsu noticed it but didn't know what it was. He pulled his scarf close to his mouth as Lucy paled as they entered the house.

Natsu pulling Lucy to him and muttering into her hair, "What's wrong Luce?"

"Death, Natsu! It's the smell in the air; this stench took over mom's when she was sick. After she died dad made the servants cleans the room three times a day for weeks! Yet the smell never left! Mom's smell was gone; dad got rid of anything that held the smell because it also had the stench of death on it! He even sealed up the room she had been in and wouldn't let anyone in there. One servant did after I had left the first time and was caught taking a toy mom had made me from the room. Dad fired them right away…I want to leave Natsu…" Lucy sobbing on Natsu's chest.

Natsu was speechless, 'Lucy knows this smell….She's gone through this pain once, I can't let her smell this any longer. I'm going to get this mission done fast!'

"Luce-Lu? Is it really you, Luce-Lu…..I am so happy to see you again. I get to see my shining star again, Luce-Lu please come here." A sick frail old man calls out as Lucy's sobbing is heard throughout the house.

Lucy moves away from Natsu and towards the voice, seeing it's Kip she runs and starts hugging the old man who is laying on a bed with wires and a drip in his arm but smiles as she hugs him and returns it.

"Kip-sensei, I didn't know it was your request. I would have come sooner if I had!" Lucy hip-ups holding the man's frail body close.

Natsu moves around the room to let Lucy and kip catch up. A red toy catches Natsu's eye as Lucy sits on the side of Kip's bed holding one of his hands. The toy is a red dragon, Igneel that causes Natsu to smile as he picks it up and remembers the first time he saw this design of the toy.

**_-Lucy's room*Night of her 6_****_th_****_ Birthday*-_**

_Natsu snuck in to the room holding the side of his neck that was bleeding._

_"Stupid man. I just wanted to give her a gift for her birthday. He didn't have to shot me for it, a simple no would have been fine," a young Natsu mumbled lying on her bed, "not that I would have listened. I am going to give her the flower."_

_Natsu was fast asleep when Lucy entered her room after her bath. Seeing Natsu asleep she smiled and lays next to him, but sees blood._

_"Natsu! Why are you bleeding?" Lucy asking in hushes tones._

_Natsu sleepily mumbles, "Your dad shot me for trying to give you this."_

_He holds up a flower and smiles at her, "Please don't cry. I'm fine. Dragon heal faster than humans, Luce. Smile, please."_

_Lucy smiles and pulls his hand away from the now small cut running on the right side; she is over come with the need to lick the blood away._

_"Natsu, we need to clean this blood up. I am gonna go get a cloth to wipe it up." Lucy whispers as she slowly gets up from her bed as Natsu pulls her back._

_"You can lick it off Lucy, I won't mind. If you don't mind….If you do then go get the cloth." Natsu whispers back blushing as Lucy leans down and licks the blood off, "Lucy….from now on I am yours. You can ask for anything and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."_

***Present***

"It's good to see you too Natsu, "Kip coughs, pulling Natsu from the memory, and holds his hand out to the blushing pink haired teen.

Natsu takes Kip's hand and sits in the chair next to the bed while still holding the toy and replies, "You too Kip. It's good to see you, though it'd be better if you weren't sick."

Lucy leans over Kip's body to take the toy from Natsu's, who doesn't let her take it and makes her hold his hand and it, leg and says, "I remember this toy. I loved it so much but I left it with mom when she got sick and never took it from the bed. I thought maybe it could save her again, since it's the dragon that saved her once. I had heard a servant had taken it out of the room and got fired…. Kip-sensei that was you?!"

"It was." Kip said smiling at the two teen's holding hands slyly, "I got fired but I was able to live in the house I had built on the property with your father's blessing. He didn't know I had taken all the toys, Luce-Lu, this one I just got caught with but it was the last one in the room."

Lucy was shocked, "You took all the toys… There must have been close to a thousand though! Why did you do it?"

"because, after Igneel and Natsu left, you only cried and this toy and the other toy over there," Kip pointing to a small boy shaped toy, "was the only way you would sleep and take comfort in. Once it was gone and your mother dead, you walked around numb and so un-like my Luce-Lu. I wanted you to smile and be happy again. I knew your father wouldn't let Igneel or Natsu back near you, so I started taking the toys out of the room and had meant to give you them but I just never found the right time to. I had been very careful till the last one, but this isn't why you are here. I wish we could talk longer, but I fear the longer I take the less time you will have to get the toys back from the thieves. I fear they will be sold, and I wouldn't care to see the toys played with by other children but not as a cost. I wouldn't give the ones you loved to dearly, Luce-Lu, I was you to take them home I will have them boxed up and sent to you. They are all here in this room with me, please save the others from being sold!" Kip asked smiling a sad smile.

Lucy's eyes turned cold, "I will not let anyone sell mom's toys! And for hurting Kip-sensei I will not rest till they are beaten!"

Natsu scooted away from Lucy but smiled at her turning to the window yelling, "I'm all fired up now. Let's go Luce!"

"Luce-Lu, I don't have to long to live, but I am glad to see you with Natsu before I die. I am happy to see your smile returning Luce-Lu. And please don't worry about me, be happy and take care of that silly dragon." Kip said looking at Lucy's expression

"I will Kip-sensei, and tell dad….Thank you for taking care of him." Lucy asks kissing Kip's forehead before running after Natsu.

Natsu smelling around for Lucy's sent follows the thieves and beats the crap out of them. Lucy finally catches up as they are bloody and Natsu sitting down beside them.

"Slow-poke! There two had a toy dog you used to throw at me, that's how I found them." Natsu said getting up and pulling them towards the police station.

"Whitten, I remember you always taking my Igneel toy from me and I had to get it back." Lucy smiled at the memory, "Hey Natsu you didn't destroy anything this time."

Natsu laughing and pulling her close, "Of course not! It was for you, and Kip. I told you once just ask and I'll do it. I couldn't go crazy and risk damaging one of the toys you loved, because I love you."

"Love you too, you Idiot!" Lucy smiles kissing Natsu's chin.

* * *

Hope you all like it! Reviews are greatly appreciate. now on to the next story! Yay! *jumps up for joy*


	4. Chapter2: Dragon Crib? Edolas Love

Looks like new chapter up sooner then expected, Thanks everyone for the great reviews. please enjoy! *Bows and steps aside*

* * *

**-Back in Magnolia-**

Natsu and Lucy walk away from the train station and back to the guild, Natsu keeps his head low while Lucy rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asks worried about her dragon.

Natsu sighs and looks at his mate, "We're home. That mean backs to the way things were…. I don't mind teaching Wendy about Dragon history or anything, but I can hold you… I can't just kiss you because I want to anymore…"

Lucy realizing this now, her eyes go wide as well, "No more random hugs either… I can't do it Natsu! We have to tell the guild."

Natsu's eyes go wide now, "Better to wait, Luce. We can tell the master but no one else! The last thing we need is everyone on us about it. But I think we can have some fun before we get there."

Natsu pointing at a dark alley a couple blocks from the train station that he ducks in pulling Lucy with him. He leans down and kisses her lips and forehead. Lucy responds with a kiss on his chest right over his heart.

"Natsu, what about dragon history are you teaching Wendy right now." Lucy asks kissing along his jawline.

Natsu moaning, "Mates actually. Gajeel was going to cover it since I didn't claim you yet, but I have now and I can teach it. Mostly she understands the whole claiming part it's the being claimed she needs to get now."

Lucy looks at him with a puzzled look, "Natsu How…. Why do mates need to claim the dragons?"

Natsu stops his kissing attack on her neck to reply, "Igneel explained it that it lets all other dragons know who belongs to whom. You claimed me back on your 6th birthday, since then my sent has been on you as well as your ability to control me."

Lucy's eyebrows are now knitted together, "I don't understand…"

Natsu laughing at her, "Do you remember licking my neck back then? The grazed bullet wound your father gave me?"

Lucy watches Natsu take his scarf off and lean his head to the left side, reviling a small scar on the right side. Lucy can't help but dart her tongue across it, causing Natsu to moan and close his eyes. Lucy's eyes widen in memory, "I do. There was so much blood, I had meant to get a cloth it wipe it up. But I wanted to lick it away too, I remember you telling me I could then once I started you said something else but I can't remember it."

Lucy lets one of her hands rest over the scar as the other sits over his heart. Natsu smiling at her whispers in her ear, "Lucy….from now on I am yours. You can ask for anything and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you. Remember now?"

Lucy nods smiling with tears in her eyes, "Natsu… how did I get a great guy like you?"

Natsu kissing the tears away, "I think that's my line, Lucy. I am the lucky one, I got a girl with beauty, brains, and personality. Whereas she only got a stupid idiotic fire dragon as her mate. Yep I am the lucky one."

Natsu tries to nuzzle Lucy's neck but she pushes him against the wall. Lucy growls in his ear, "NEVER say you're stupid again Natsu. I am gonna have to punish you for that. Pants off."

Natsu gulps but removes his pants then looks at Lucy now on her knees, "Lucy…."

"No talking Natsu," Lucy purrs as she rubs his shaft, "If you need, yell my name. You are going to be punished though for calling yourself stupid. You're not, Natsu. Your smart then you'll very know."

Natsu just nods as Lucy starts rubbing fast and starts licking the head. Natsu's breathing slowly becomes irregular with each pump and Lucy becomes more daring with his eyes closing in pleasure. She starts sucking on the tip while pumping him with both hands. Lucy smiles as Natsu balls his hands up and growls. Lucy knows he's too thick and long for her to take him yet, but from the feel of how tight his muscles are he isn't going to last much longer. Lucy decides to stop causing Natsu to whimper and look down at her pleading.

"Lucy…please…" Natsu whines, "Lucy…."

Lucy leans back smirking at him, "Now, now Natsu. You said anything, I said yelling my name only."

Natsu growls and grabs Lucy and pushes her gently against the wall now, "You harden the dragon, Lucy. That's a bad idea since I haven't made you mine yet."

Natsu roughly kisses her neck causing her to moan. He lets his hand move under her skirt and rip off her panties and rub the tip against her wet entence, "Lucy… your all wet and I haven't had any fun yet. Now look who needs punishing."

"Natsu, please don't tease me," Lucy whimpers in his ear, "I really want you in me, now."

Natsu smiles and gets on his knees pulling her right leg over his shoulder, "Lucy…"

Natsu darts his tongue against her clit earnings him a soft moan and her hands in his hair. He continues to lick and play till Lucy cums in his mouth. Pulling away he finishes himself off away from her. Lucy is breathing hard and looking at him rubbing his still very hard cock while kneeling. As he gets close to his release, she starts sucking on the tip again. Natsu loses it and releases in her mouth. Lucy smiles and wipes off the cum she didn't sallow, and holds it out to Natsu who obeys and licks it off her figure. Natsu's face was priceless that Lucy had to laugh at him, "Don't like it Natsu?"

"Too salty Luce. Not like you." Natsu purred kissing her softly.

"I don't think that. In fact I think it taste like a camp fire," Lucy smiles and nuzzles his neck.

Now regaining his senses, his eyes go wide, "Lucy. Damnit, I am sorry!"

Natsu looks around, hoping and thankful to see no blood. He hadn't taken her virginity yet. He lets out a sigh and lets his shoulder slump. Lucy on the other hand is confused and softly calls to him, "What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu smiles explaining, "I want you to wear white on our wedding day, Luce. I know it's silly, but Igneel always told me only virgins can wear white. I….I don't want to lose myself and taking you yet. I do want you, all of you, but I want to do it right. Because once I claim you Luce, I won't care about having a wedding, and you deserve a wedding a great one at that! And I'll give it to you."

Natsu pulls on his pants and hands Lucy's her underwear and pulls her close while they talk in the alley still.

"Natsu… that's so sweet of you, but I don't care if it's you that's takes it. I want you to, that's why I did this…" Lucy mutters against his chest.

Natsu tenses, "No Lucy. I am doing it right." His hand resting on her stomach, "I want us to be a family, Lucy. I want one day to have kids with you and our family to be together."

Lucy leans up and kisses Natsu's cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too, now let's go." Natsu says getting up and walking towards the guild with his hands behind his head, "Any other request you want me to do before we get there?"

Lucy hums thinking, "Two, first one when you get in a fight with Gray, kiss him on his cheek but make it look like an accident. And two have Gray fall onto Erza with kissing her or knocking over her cake."

Natsu pales looking like he was on deaths door if he did that, "Do you hate me or love me Luce?"

Lucy smiles, stops and turns around outside the guild doors, "Love you of course. But since you won't fuck me like I want, you're going to prove you'll do anything by doing that."

Natsu mumbles under his breathe, "Try to do the right thing and she wants me to die for it. I don't get girls."

Lucy smiles again, "I heard that Natsu."

Natsu calling back, "I made sure you could. But Lucy, you have to do a favor for me too. Tell me what kind of ring you want, so I can get it. Doesn't matter the price."

Lucy thinks for a second, "I'll tell Mira about it, Kay Natsu? Just listen in."

Natsu smiles and steals another kiss before kicking in the doors and yelling, "We're back! Gray you stupid stripper put some clothes on!"

Lucy sneaks in, well tries to sneak in but Happy sees her and flies over to her yelling in an innocent manner, "MOM! Now that you and dad are home can we all live together?"

Lucy stops dead in her tracts as well as Natsu in his, Gray take the opportunity to hit Natsu, who was too busy looking at his best friend and son to fight.

"Happy… Well… You two always come over to my house any way I don't see how you asking will change anything. You silly cat." Lucy says loudly and kissing Happy's head.

Natsu lets out a sigh and runs and tackles Gray, letting it seem like an accident but planting a kiss on his cheek. Gray yelling, "Natsu! Dude I don't like you like that! Sick man!"

"I fell! Didn't do it on purpose!" Natsu yelled back throwing Gray at Erza who had been still scolding Lisanna for attacking Lucy two days ago. Erza turns right in time for Gray's lips to hit hers, she looks at Natsu who skips, actually skips, over to the bar.

Natsu leaning into Lucy, "Happy now? Gonna tell Mira yet?" He then leans away and yells, "WENDY LESSION!"

The blue haired girl pulls away from her dark haired mate to run over to the pink haired teen. Natsu smiled and walked down to the archives to finish the last lesion and then return to his mate.

"Natsu-san… You seem different now. Did you tell Lucy-San?" Wendy asks kicking her feet while sitting on the desk.

Natsu smiles at the young girl, "Yep. Now we left off with how to claim a mate in your case, but he still has to claim you as well. Do you have any idea how you can go about this?"

Wendy shakes her head no, causing Natsu to laugh, "Same way Levy Claimed Gajeel and Lucy claimed me, blood. Our mates must drink our blood from an injury we didn't cause, can you understand that?"

Wendy asks, "How can I go about it? I mean without him knowing that's what I am doing?"

Natsu thought for a second and walked around the room, "A fight!"

Wendy looking at him like he had six heads, "A fight? But Natsu-san I don't fight!"

Natsu smirking, "Exactly Wendy! I can pull you in to the fight that will break out later and you will get hurt."

Wendy smiling, "Let's do it!"

-Main hall-

"Mira can I talk to you about something? Away from the fighting?" Lucy asks as Natsu reappears clearly done with the lesion.

Mira smiling, "Sure Lucy, let's go to the over storage."

Mira shows Lucy the little room before turning and smiling widely at her. Lucy looks around for a second before turning to the form S-class white haired mage who is partially jumping for joy.

"Lucy he did it didn't he?!" Mira squeals as Lucy nods yes, "I knew it!"

"Mira…. I wanted to tell you that I want a fire lacrima ring set in my mother's ring." Lucy says calmly as Mira looks at her weird, "I told Natsu to prove his love by 'accidentally' kissing Gray's cheek and then making Gray kiss Erza."

Mira faints at that, "Lucy you're so mean! Wait why did you tell me the kind of ring you wanted?"

Lucy blushes, "He did what I said and this is what he asked of me. Least I could do, right? Thanks Mira."

Lucy walks out of the little room, only to see Lisanna leaning on to Natsu who was looking at the door Lucy just used.

"Come on Natsu, It's just one date. It's not like you're seeing someone, is it?" Lisanna purred loudly in his ear, loud enough actually for the whole guild to hear.

Natsu was struggling at not ripping his childhood friend to bites at that, she know he was seeing Lucy and she knows he didn't want the whole guild knowing it yet. Lisanna was trying to trap him, but he wasn't going to let her win. He gave her one of his signature grins and replies, "Why would I go on a date with a whore like you? You may be one of my childhood friends, Lisanna, but you're a whore now. The other Natsu told me everything, how you pinned him to his car, how you told the other Lucy to stay away. You know dragons will not take unclean mates, so give it up."

Lisanna stood there trying to get an excuse out as her older siblings closed in on her, Mira looked over at Lucy apologetically as Elfman muttered something about Lisanna's actions not being a man. The whole guild stood in silence looking at Natsu who was about to yell again telling everyone the truth about him and Lucy. Gajeel nodded to the master as him and Levy entered the office.

"NATSU, WENDY AND MATES MY OFFICE NOW!" Makarov yelled. Natsu looked over at Lucy before following Wendy and Romeo, with his head down muttering to her how sorry he was about what just happened. The master yelled again, "LUCY YOU TOO!"

Lucy scurried to catch up to Natsu who had stopped half way up the stairs. Natsu smiled at her as she grabbed his hand and pulled her close before entering the office. Gajeel was not standing still by Levy who jumped at Lucy when she entered, asking "Lu-Chan…..Please be my maid of honor!"

Lucy was speechless, remembering Natsu mentioning something about Gajeel asking Levy to marry him before he slipped off to sleep on the train. Lucy nodded and said, "Yes Levy-chan. Whens the wedding?"

Gajeel laughed, "Right now Bunny girl. Natsu's already the best man."

Natsu nodding and smiling at the memory of the conversation, "Yep Romeo and Wendy were asked as well, Levy didn't want me asking you, because she wanted too."

Levy now pretend pouting still hugging Lucy, "Please Lu-chan, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't standing with me…."

Lucy smiles and pushes Levy into Gajeel's arms, "Let's get this started!"

'This wedding is so simple and yet it moved us all to tear up,' Natsu thought, ' but I want Lucy to have the wedding of her dreams, no matter what.'

Lucy was balling by the end of Gajeel's vows, Wendy was barely hanging on when Levy finished and mouthed to Lucy, "Lu-chan your next" that made Lucy hug her best friend while laughing.

Mira had known Levy and Gajeel were getting married then, so she put everyone, except Lisanna who was tied up in the room Lucy had told her about the ring, to work getting ready for the reception together. When the doors opened and the happy couple stepped out, everyone was yelling congratulations to them. The night flew by that no one, well almost no one, noticed Lucy and Natsu leaving the hall hand in hand. They walked till Natsu remembered he had forgotten to ask the Master about marring Lucy, so he kissed her and rand back. Happy had followed them and landed on Lucy's head after Natsu left purring, "They llllllliiiiiiiike each other."

"Happy!" Lucy squeals as she takes him off her head, "How much did you see?"

Happy chirped at her, "All of it! But I've known for a while you two would be together, remember a year ago mom. I am a lucky cat; I get two sets of parents."

Lucy smiles and pets Happy's head the rest of the way home. Once home Happy flies off to get a fish that Lucy keeps around for him while Lucy draws a bath for herself.

**-Master's Office-**

"Gramps!" Natsu yells, "Yo gramps I have something to ask you!"

"Natsu not so loud! You don't want the whole guild to know about you and Lucy yet, do you?" Makarov says, "I know you wanted to talk to me, that's why I've been waiting here instead of celebrating my children's marriage."

Natsu smiles and kneels; he was serious about doing this right, asking, "I want your permission as Lucy's stand in father for her hand in marriage. I love her and will protect her with my last breath, I would die without her."

Makarov smiled at how similar Natsu's and Gajeel's asking was before replying, "Natsu, my boy. I give my blessing but understand If Lucy and her father reconcile before the wedding you must ask him, my blessing with be meaningless since he is in the picture then. Do you understand my boy?"

Natsu nodded as he jumped up and hugged the short old man, "Thank you Gramps!"

Now Natsu only had to find a lacrima for the ring, the fire would be easy. Natsu was thinking about even shaping it like a flame so everyone would know she belonged to the Fire Dragon. The thought made him smiles, her having one of his flames forever.

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

"Hey Happy?" Lucy calls from her bath. Happy chirped between bites, "Yes mom?"

Lucy giggled at that, "What Natsu said today, about Lisanna and Edo Natsu…. Was it true?"

Happy finished his fish before replying, "Aye. Edo Natsu asked him if you two were dating, Natsu told him you two weren't but he liked you a lot. So Edo Natsu told him to hurry up or Lisanna would…. 'Have her way with him as well'."

Lucy paled at the thought, so what Edo Lucy told her about Lisanna pinning their Natsu against his car and raping him was true…. Lucy was shaking badly at this and silently crying thinking, 'if that Natsu is like mine…. Their Lucy must be so lonely…he must be torn up.'

**-Edolas: Fairy Tail Garage-**

"Lucy-san….please… Give me my wrench back!" Natsu pleaded trying to grab the tool from the blonde.

"No, this is the only way you'll even talk to me anymore! You won't talk to me, you shy away every time I try to hold your hand!" Lucy whined back putting the tool down her shirt, "I love you and I don't care that she did that! That doesn't matter to me!"

"Luce-san… I love you too….but…." Natsu mutters as he shrinks back, "I liked it…. The way my body reacted to being in her… I wanted it…" Lucy watches as his face falls and a small blush spreads over his face as he continues, "I thought about you as it happened…"

Lucy pulled him close whispering, "That's why, you idiot." Kissing him softly, "Your mind saw me not her, so please…. I need you Natsu-kun."

Natsu stopped and grabbed her waist kissing her. Slowly they backed in to his car and the back where a bed was. Ever so slowly he pushed her shirt up and kissed her breasts, loving how she moaned and grabbed his hair.

"You sure you want me still Luce-san?" Natsu asked pulling her pants off. She just nodded as he undid his belt. She ripped his jacket off reviling his lean yet muscular body, his face was bright red.

"I love you," Lucy said toughing his chest over his heart, "So do it!"

Natsu smiled, being in his car has his confidence going up as he pulls her panties down and ramming into her wet folds, "Love you Luce, I really do."

Lucy closes her eyes letting Natsu control her body and just enjoy the way he whispers his love.

**-Earthland: Lucy's Apartment-**

Natsu jumped through the window, "Hey Happy! Where's Luce?"

Happy pointed to the bathroom, "Mom's been in there a long time. It got real quite after I told her what you told me about Lisanna and Edo you…."

Natsu's eyes widen and blush spread across his face at the memory and details before knocking on the door, "Luce you okay?"

"Natsu?" Lucy hic-upped trying to hide the fact she was crying.

Natsu could smell the tears and hear the sadness, growling, "Lucy what's wrong?"

"Just remembered something, that's all." Lucy called back hoping she sounded happier, though the cursing from Natsu told her she didn't.

"I'm coming in. I don't believe that's all there is, if there's something you need I'll take care of it!" Natsu growled kicking the door in, only to get kicked back out and the door slammed before he could walk throw.

"Natsu! I am bathing! We don't want a repeat of this morning do we?" Lucy yells rinsing off the soap.

Natsu pouted on her bed, "But Luce…. This time it'd been different…I wanted to protect you…."

"No Natsu," Lucy calls back, glad she had her clothing with her and didn't have to go out there in a towel. As she is getting dressed she calls out, "We need to talk once I'm out and then you're taking a bath!"

"I could just join you right now. That would save water and time. And we could talk all you want in there!" Natsu smiled at the idea of holding Lucy close to him in the bath.

Lucy walks out in sweat pants with the fairy tail symbol down the leg and a white tank top with the words 'I3 Dragon Slayers' across her chest. Natsu smiled at the shirt, knowing Mira had only made two, one for Lucy and one for Levy.

"Tease… Can I take a shower instead of the bath?" Natsu asking holding his pants down, hoping the cold shower would do the trick to calm him. He ran from the room as Lucy nodded and Happy laughing flew from the apartment to the house of his birth parents.

Lucy smiled to no one as she made diner for Natsu. When Natsu came out of the shower he grabbed her waist and nuzzled her neck muttering, "Smells good Luce, but you smell better."

Lucy pushes him away, "Not right now Natsu. I am trying a new recipe that Mira gave me and I need to focus and I can't have your sexy body on me or else I could burn myself."

Natsu went to the table and play pouted, laying his head on the table he could watch Lucy move about the kitchen before asking, "Can I help?"

"NO! Last time you nearly burned down my apartment, no more of your 'help'" Lucy snapped at the now really pouting pink haired teen.

Before long Lucy was setting a plate of fire fish and chicken in front of Natsu, who was wide eyed and mouth open. 'It's my favorite dish, and my mate just cooked it for me, this must be a dream,' he thought.

"When did you learn how to make this, Luce?" Natsu asked sniffing the dish and loving the smell. Lucy took his sniffing instead of digging right in as his way of saying it was horrible, her heart broke.

"Remember last month when Mira gave me a cook book, it was all the fire dishes…. I had bugged her about helping out to earn money while you, Erza and Gray went on missions I couldn't handle.." Lucy muttered and blushed as Natsu took a bite and hummed, "Is it any good?"

Natsu stopped shoving his face long enough to say, "Nope."

Lucy was sure her heart had just broken, he wouldn't lie to her. Her face dropped showing she was upset that she couldn't cook his favorite dish. Natsu seeing this pulled her close, "Luce it's wonderful, so much better than anything Mira could cook. And the best part is my mate made it just for me! Love you."

Lucy's face light up at that and kissed his cheek as he started eating again, "I am glad, Love you too."

Lucy left the kitchen/dining room to go lay down on her bed, it had after all been a very long day. But upon entering a large package caught her eye along with a note that read: _Luce-Lu, a pink hair maid came to get this and will be dropping it off to you. Virgo hasn't changed at all, but this is the last thing your mother made. It's for yours and Natsu's babies, when you have some. It's the dragon crib you had asked for your 6__th__ birthday. With love Kip_. Lucy started tearing up as Natsu took the note to read it.

"Dragon crib? Luce what's that?" Natsu asked watching Lucy open the box and pull parts out.

Lucy acting like a child at Christmas, "Mom told me she was going to make it! I can't believe she finished it! Natsu it's a crib that's shaped to look like a dragon. Wings, tail, and neck create the sides the legs end in claws like a dragons and the mobile mom made, she used keys… oh mom…."

Natsu still confused but still helped Lucy pull the crib together. Lucy grabbed a key off the mobile and looking it over as if it was new to her. Natsu finished the set up and saw what she meant by it looking like a dragon, "I get it now. Luce... what's wrong?"

Lucy had stepped away from him and opened a spirit gate, the spirit that stepped out handed Lucy two different mirrors. Lucy took them and gave the smaller one to Natsu, it looked like a girl's compact to him.

"Go somewhere Natsu!" Lucy squeals, Natsu left and headed to the bridge outside her building. The compact started to glow then on the mirror Lucy's image appearring, "It's a communication spirit Natsu! What you're holding is the part Igneel had whenever mom needed to talk to him or anything she would call him on this! Natsu…."

Natsu had heard everything Lucy has said, he even saw her little dance of joy when it worked, but there sat scales that normally would have held make-up had him smiling largely, he gently picked them up and held them so Lucy could see. He gently separated them.

"Lucy, I'm going to see if Mira can make these into charms for our little family," Natsu happily exclaimed still holding the scales up before running off to Mira's apartment.

**-Mira's Apartment-**

Mira was sitting at a desk twisting cords to make a necklace, it was the third one that night that just seemed incomplete. A knick on the kitchen window pulled Mira from her scowling at the three necklace cords.

Natsu was kneeling on the window seal and jumped in as Mira opened the window. Natsu had his signature grin on his face as he held something protectively in his hands.

Mira laughed at the sight, "What do you need Natsu? I was sure you would be cuddling and watching the falling stars with Lucy tonight."

"That's tomorrow; Luce checked before we got home to be sure we hadn't missed it. But I have three dragon scales I found with Luce's help from Igneel….Can you makes them into necklaces?" Natsu asked holding the three scales out to Mira who snatched them up and taking them to her desk. Mira smiled and punched small holes into each of the scales to fit a small silver ring in them then threaded the cord throw the rings, "this okay Natsu? One's a little shorter than the rest but I am sure Happy will like it as a new color. Carla might even like it on him."

Natsu smiles and kisses Mira on the cheek, "Thanks Mira. And I am sure Happy will love it. You're the best for this."

Mira playfully punches Natsu, "Your mate isn't going to like you kissing another girl."

Natsu now laughing, "You're not a girl Mira! You're a sister to me. Just like Erza, no way in the same league as my Luce."

With that Natsu jumped from the window and ran back to Lucy's.

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

Natsu jumped in throw the window calling, "Luce I got something for you!"

Lucy had fallen asleep while writing her novel. Natsu couldn't help but laugh and tied one of the scale necklaces around her neck before gently picking her up and laying her in her bed. 'She's an angle when she's sleeping, I just love her.' Natsu thinking as he kisses her forehead. He decides on leaving his scarf with her so he can tie one of the necklaces around his own neck before falling asleep on the couch in the living room.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! and no i don't hate Lisanna, i like her I just don't feel she offers anything to the plot of Fairy Tail, other then to push Natsu to Lucy!


	5. Chapter 3: Fire and a Funeral

So, the first version got...erased...taught me to always save no matter what! well now that I've learned my lesson, please enjoy! reviews

**_*Next Day*_**

Lucy waking up and notices his scarf lying beside her, remembering what he said about feeling her touches through it. A devious smile plays across her face as she notices a necklace on her neck. 'So that is where Natsu went too yesterday,' Lucy thinks as she looks around for Natsu. Natsu is sleeping on the couch in the living room in his red and orange boxers, his clothing laying a heap next to him. Lucy gets up and walks over to him throwing the scarf on the pile, noticing he has a necklace as well.

"That idiot dragon." Lucy mutters to herself lying next to him.

Natsu in his sleeping state wraps his arms around her holding her body against his. Lucy smiling leans down and blows on his nose softly. Natsu opens one glaring at her; Lucy smiles down at him before kissing his nose. Natsu smiles up at her, "Morning Luce."

"Morning Natsu, is there a reason you slept out here instead of in bed with me?" Lucy pouting asks.

Natsu realizing his didn't have his sweatpants on, let's Lucy go to pull his pants on before replying, "Not to tempted either of us, I am serious about doing this right Luce-Lu."

Lucy pushes away from him and runs to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she collapses in tears. Natsu still standing by the couch, confused as ever, then seeing the crib and the note, he silently cursing himself. Running to the door, calling "Lucy…I am so sorry! I forgot. I am an idiot for that. Luce…please….Luce…."

Lucy thinking, 'He forgot about him…..The funerals this weekend and Natsu that jerk forgot about Kip-sensei! I can't believe this…'

Natsu hearing Lucy starting to run the water to hide the sound of her tears; falls outside the door to his knees hanging his head down as the tears fall, "I forgot the man that I got your nickname from. I forgot the man that helped us re-find each other, I forgot him and I hate myself for that. Please forgive me, Kip…Forgive me Luce."

Lucy hearing his cries slowly opens the door. Natsu still on his knees, head hung low to hide the tears that won't stop streaming his face. Lucy runs and hugs him crying on his shoulder, "I thought you didn't care about Kip-sensei! I thought you forgot…Natsu, attend the funeral with me, please….I can't go alone…but I have to do, I was all he had left."

Natsu wrapping his arms around her, laying his head against her shoulder whispering, "I did. I forgot about the man that….I'll go with you. He had us, Luce. And he still does."

**-Guild Main Hall-**

**_*Couple Days Later*_**

"Mira….I need help!" Natsu whispered to the barmaid.

Mira smiling, putting down the glass to talk to the pink haired teen, "With what Natsu?"

"I don't know where to get the lacrima!" Natsu whines holding the empty gold ring band in his out stretched hand, "I've been searching around for one! I've searched the request board! Nothing, no lacrimas! How can I finish the ring for her without one?"

"I have one. A red lacrima, empty too. I had meant to post a request for a job I need done with it as the reward…." Mira said smiling and picking through a draw to show the pale red stone.

Natsu's eyes go wide at the sight of the stone put in front of him, gulping "What's the mission?"

Mira laughing at the pink haired teen's reaction, "You need to deliver a package to Freed's apartment."

Natsu nodding, eyes glued to the stone in fear it might disappear if he looks away, "Why not just have the postal office do it?"

"Laxus…" Mira whispers as Natsu, momentarily forgetting the stone, whips to face her, "The package is from Laxus, it's in the cave. It's for Freed's birthday today. DO the mission and the stone is your Natsu. I'll even set it for you."

Natsu hesitates before setting the stone on fire then running to the cave. Mira smiles as the stone then cracks into the shape of a flame. Picking up the newly formed fire lacrima and empty gold band, Mira begins setting the stone. It takes an hour and Natsu is back sweating. Lucy walks in with Wendy to the main hall from the pool in the back.

"Natsu, why are you sweating?" Lucy asks as Natsu flops down on the cold floor by the bar.

Mira smiling drops the ring into Natsu's hand without Lucy noticing as he replies, "Did a quick earn for Mira. Wanted to get it done so we could go swimming later."

"I just got out of the pool, Natsu." Lucy smiles and helps her pink haired secret boyfriend up.

"Nice necklace Lucy," Mira hums cleaning a glass again, "Looks a lot likes Happy's and Natsu's."

Lucy blushes, knowing that Mira made the necklaces for them. Happy flies in and lands on Lucy's shoulder, "MOM! Lilly is being mean to me again!"

Natsu growling at the black cat that flies in after Happy. "I was trying to show him how to punch so he could impress Carla." The black cat yells at the pink haired growling mage.

"It's okay Lilly…Happy where's your necklace?" Mira asks petting the cats on their heads.

Happy purring looks down, "AH! I lost my gift from dad!"

Natsu holding the collar up, "This Happy…. Try not to leave it laying around. Okay?"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirps, retying the necklace back on.

Lucy looking over Mira's shoulder at the calendar before jumping up, "OH NO! I've got to go Mira! Tell Levy-chan I am sorry and I'll see you all later!"

Mira watches Lucy throw Happy in the air then run out of the hall, "What has Lucy in such a rush Natsu?"

Natsu laying his head down as Happy answers, "Dad… didn't someone you and mom know die?"

Natsu mumbling into the counters, "Aye. Kip died after we left. The police asked Luce what she wanted to do with the toy sin his storage. We gave them to the orphans… Lucy took the box of dragon toys her mom made for us."

"She seems so happy after losing someone so close…" Lily says.

Natsu getting up, "No. She cries a lot, but she doesn't want people to know. You tell a soul Lily, I'll burn you alive."

Lilly looking into Natsu's eyes, "I understand."

Mira pretending not to pay attention asks, "You going with Natsu?"

"Yeah, tell gramps we will be back in three days." Natsu mutters waling past Lisanna.

Lisanna glaring at the scale hanging under Natsu's scarf, "Why Natsu…"

"Because Igneel cares about me and left them for my mate and me." Natsu growling as he tries again to push past Lisanna.

Mira shaking her head at her sister, "Enough Lisanna! You're embarrassing us!"

"But why her! You haven't known her that long!" Lisanna cries grabbing Natsu's arm.

Natsu now shaking with anger pushes Lisanna off his arm before growling, "I have. I've known her since I was five! I was in HER bed as my dragon senses woke up. As fire started burning my body, SHE HELD me, SHE SOOTHED me FEED me fire! You wanna cry Lisanna, go ahead. LUCY IS MY MATE AND I'LL BE DAMN IF YOU STOP US!"

Mira laying a hand on his shoulder, "No one will stand in your way Natsu. Lucy loves you and wears your mark prouder than any other mate this guild has."

"Mom loves Dad, Lisanna. Lucy and Natsu belong to the other…" Happy purrs pulling Natsu from the hall.

Lisanna crying on the floor as the guild hall's doors close. Jet walks over to the white haired girl, crying on her knees and pulls her close.

**_*That Night*_**

"Natsu…Why didn't we take the train!" Lucy whines half carrying half dragging her bag, "I hate walking!"

Natsu picking her bag up, "I couldn't ask Wendy to whip up that motion sickness potion…"

"Aye! Natsu yelled at Lisanna again!" Happy chirped flying by Lucy.

Lucy smiling and playing with her necklace, "Mira told me. It was about the scales..."

Natsu growling, "I don't care about that! She keeps this up…."

"Don't Natsu! You'd regret even saying it…" Lucy whispers, stopping as Natsu walks a few steps ahead.

"I'd do it, you know. If she ever tried to hurt you again Luce. I….I could live with the guilt…But I can't live without you…Even if you leave and hate me for it…I'll live through that, cause your alive…." Natsu says, shoulders shaking with silent tears, "I can survive anything so long as your breathing Luce…I'll keep fighting for us…"

There's a silence between the two teens, Lucy runs and wraps her arms around Natsu's waist, laying her head between his shoulder blades. Natsu tenses then relaxes as his tears fall freely. One hitting Lucy's hand causing her to hug him closer and tighter as she cries against his back, "I couldn't hate you ever! Your my fire in the night, Natsu… I love you. But you'd hate yourself for killing her. I know you would because I would feel the same."

Natsu pulling away from Lucy, making her fall against his chest, "That's where you're wrong Luce…If it's either putting her in the hospital or watching you die. I could do it. And if she died from the injuries then so be it, anything is better than losing you."

Natsu pulling her close and begins rubbing her back, Lucy mutters, "I don't believe you. That's not my dragon…"

Lucy looking up into his eyes, seeing the pain and heartbreak over what was said. Natsu drops his head and whispers, "Your right…I want to though… I'm scared Lucy…"

Happy flying back and nuzzling his way between them "Save him…mom…"

Lucy smiles at Happy, "Close your eyes, Happy, Natsu..."

Happy puts his paws over his eyes and feels Lucy setting him down. Natsu on the other hand watches Lucy, "Lucy…."

"Eyes closed Natsu." Lucy demands. Natsu following her order and closing his eyes. Lucy leans up and kisses him softly, just enough to show him. Natsu grabbing her hips, crushing his lips against hers and moving his tongue across her bottom lip. Lucy opens her mouth against his arrack. Natsu darts his tongue in and plays with hers, the fight for dominance doesn't last long. Soon Natsu is smiling against her lips, "Thanks Luce. You always save me."

"Nope. We stand together Natsu!" Lucy whispers because her breathing is short and shallow, but her forehead is against his. Happy gigging making Lucy glare and Natsu smile, "Still a lucky cat!"

"Soon to be a dead lucky cat!" Lucy yells, launching herself at the blue purring cat. Natsu grabs her waist and plants a kiss against her neck, licking behind her ear making her shiver into him. Lucy moaning, "Natsu…I thought you wanted to wait…"

"I do, but I couldn't let you kill our son." Natsu says picking up the discarded bags, "Let's go Luce. It's another half day of walking to get there."

Lucy nods, taking his free hand. Before long, Lucy was again complaining about her feet hurting. Natsu gave the bags to Happy and kneeled in front of Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks looking at the pink haired teen in front of her. Natsu replying, "Giving you a chance to rest your feet. I know it's not as good as Happy flying you, or that time Igneel took us in the sky. But I can try."

Happy chirped up flying ahead, "Natsu keep your feet on the ground."

**-Weyauwega: Small town outside of Fiore's capital-**

**_*Next day*_**

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu whispered to the girl kneeling at the grave.

Lucy looked up at her pink haired boyfriend, "Yeah, Natsu. I am okay. Thank you, Happy, Natsu for coming with me…"

Happy purred lying on Lucy's lap, "No need to thank us Mom."

"Aye Luce. I owe Kip too." Natsu said kneeling beside Lucy and holding her close, "It seems like yesterday….Kip took me to see your mom's grave and I remembered you Luce. He held me like this while I cried over the loss of a mother…"

Lucy leans in closer to Natsu letting him know it is okay to cry as well. Natsu rest his head against her shoulder, letting Happy rub his face against Natsu's. Lucy closes her eyes as tears slowly stream down, Happy paws the tears away from Natsu's eyes.

"Mom…Dad…Kip was like a father to you both?" Happy chirped as they got up to leave.

"Yes Happy, Kip-sensei was more of a father then my own," Lucy smiled sadly at the blue cat in her arms.

"I had Igneel, but Kip was more like a big brother to me. He showed me Luce's room when I got hurt." Natsu smiled as he held his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy kissing Natsu's cheek, "I think it's time Natsu."

Natsu nodding as they start the long walk back home, yes walk no train for them. Natsu didn't want anyone to know where they were going, so he couldn't get the potion to help with his motion sickness, and Lucy didn't want to ruin her good clothing with him throwing up on them. So it was a day's walk, Happy had offered to fly Natsu home so Lucy could ride the train. Neither had liked the idea of leaving the other yet. Even if the whole Guild knew Natsu had marked Lucy, they hadn't said they were official together.

No one knew it but Natsu had a ring waiting back at the guild for Lucy, he found a lacrima and using one of his flames created a fire lacrima and even carving it like a little flame. Mira had offered to set it for him, since she had the ring setting and the tools to do so. Natsu let her cause really, what did he know about setting stones in ring placements.

**_*Next day*_**

'Natsu….Where are you?' Lucy thought trying to find him via the link they now sort of had, walking away from Natsu's hiding place

"Off Luce! I don't get it. Why can I find you, but you still can't know where I am…" Natsu whined as he got out of his hiding place in a tree by his house.

Lucy throwing her hands up, "I give up Natsu! I don't think I can find you! I don't have your sense of smell, nor hearing! I am just not that strong."

Natsu growling and throwing her over his shoulders, "No. You Luce are stronger then you think. I think its cause you claimed me…"

"But you marked me. Wendy can find Romeo..." Lucy whined, loving being carried over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she claimed him. He never claimed her though. So they are in our position. Gajeel and Levy aren't, lucky bastard. I am happy for them." Natsu growled as Lucy wiggled her way so they were face to face.

Lucy leaning is to whisper in his ear, "How do I get claimed then? Cause you've done enough I am sure to…."

"No, you're a virgin still Luce. I haven't taken that. Once I have, then there's no way to get rid of me. You sure you can live with that?" Natsu whispers, still walking to the guild thinking, 'I'm gonna ask her today.'

Lucy leans in and kisses his ear, nibbling softly on it, "I do. I just wish we could be…. Together more. Natsu….."

Natsu smiled like he had a plan that Lucy didn't know about, he did but she didn't know that. He set her down and took her hand as the guild doors opened. Gray was walking out with Erza at his side.

"Erza, it's good to see you smiling again." Lucy says, starting to let Natsu's hand go so as the others on the team don't know. Natsu holds on tighter, not letting her go but growling at Gray, "Droopy eyed bastard. What's going on? Juvia letting you off your leash?"

"Funny, Slated Eyed fire eater! No. I am on a date with Erza, what about you?" Gray smirks, not noticing Lucy holding Natsu's hand.

Natsu smiles and holds up their hands, "Going to show my mate off to the guild. You know how us dragons are about that."

"Lucy, you seem flushed. Are you getting sick?" Erza asking looking at Lucy's red face.

"I am fine Erza…." Lucy whispers thinking to herself, 'he's really going to propose today!'

Gray now standing in just his pants, Lucy smiling to herself as Erza slaps Gray and then Natsu. Lucy feels the slap and yells. Erza stops and Natsu pales, "No….It's too soon for that…How!"

"I don't know Natsu, but my answer is yes!" Lucy says throwing her arms around his neck.

Natsu smiling, "good to know a head of time so I am not wasting everyone's time. Now when did you know?"

"When Erza asked me if I was sick." Lucy muttered leaning close to Natsu. Natsu smiled at Erza, "Thank you. I guess you making her laugh at the thought of you two dating, triggered our bond."

"I don't get it Natsu; we all thought your bond had already been formed?" Gray asking looking at the two.

Natsu nuzzling her hair, "It was but it didn't work both ways. And really it only worked half the time at that when it did. That time Lucy heard me, she sensed me actually, just like right now!"

Lucy looking at Gray's expression as he tried to understand, Erza has fainted, "I heard his thoughts again. He normally hears mine, which is why I can never do anything without him finding out."

Erza now standing again looks at Lucy asking "So you two will be official now?"

Lucy looking at her red haired teammate, smiling as Natsu kisses her hair Gray laughing, "I don't want to miss this, Can the movie wait Erza?"

Erza nodding and heading back into the hall with Gray, give Natsu and Lucy a moment alone. Lucy leaning into Natsu's arms mutters, "Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu replies waking up from a daze, "Yes Luce?"

"Everyone will be waiting…" Lucy said blushing.

Natsu grinning his signature grin, "I say let them wait! I'll go in when I'm ready."

Lucy laughing pushes away from him and heads in calling back "Then you'll have to find me!"

"I will, Luce." Natsu growled as the doors shut. Now alone, Natsu pulls out the ring and looks it over again.

Lust strolls over to the bar, taking her normal seat, asking Mira for a strawberry-cherry shake.

"Only used to drink the vanilla shakes, what changed Lucy?" Lisanna snares, setting a plate down in front of Jet. Jet grabbing her hand and shaking his head no.

Lucy ignored Lisanna and smiled at Mira, Mira laughing and making the shake, as the glass hits the counter the hall doors fly open. Everyone but Lucy turns to look as Natsu strolls over to the bar.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I have something I need to ask you," Natsu says, still holding the guilds attention, kneeling beside Lucy, who was pretending to ignore him. Natsu continued, "Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and be not only my mate, but my wife?"

Mira fainted, Lisanna glared but still sat next to Jet, Erza and Gray smiling at their teammates. Natsu smiling up at Lucy as a minute passes, Mira gets back up and starts cleaning the bar, the rest of the guild losses interest in the blonde still drinking her shake and the fire mage looking up at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"No." Lucy says, causing the whole guild to look at them again. Lucy laughing, "And anyone who truly believes I would say no to this man, needs to get their head checked out! Natsu you already know my answer."

Natsu smiling shyly while still kneeling plays dumb "Do I? If I do, I really want to hear it again then."

"Natsu Dragneel, I would be the luckiest girl and honored to be your mate, and call you my husband!" Lucy yells as Natsu rips her off her seat and swings her in a hug. Setting her back down, Natsu puts the ring on his blonde mate's left hand. Gajeel walking over and clapping Natsu on his back, "You had to make a show didn't you fire breath?"

"Well Metal head, I don't have to hide my love!" Natsu said hitting Gajeel across the guild.

Gajeel getting up and whipping his mouth, "Oh? I at least never ran from mine!"

Gajeel and Natsu run at each other, starting a guild brawl. Wendy skipping over to Lucy to see the ring with the other girls.

"Lu-Chan, that's so pretty!" Levy whispered in shock.

Erza laughing, "Lucy, your wedding cake will be do wonderful!"

Mira smiling asking "Can I plan the wedding?!"

Lucy doges a glass that was flying at her, "Sure, Natsu kept saying he wants it to be perfect. Erza you can choose the cake, Mira's our planner. Wendy can you tell is why the glasses keep flying over here?"

"Natsu." Wendy hums till one hits her arm, cutting and making her bleed. Romeo runs over and grabs her waist, "Wendy-chan! Who threw that!"

Natsu smiling at Wendy as Romeo drags her to the infirmary. Gajeel laughing and calling out to them, "We can only make so much noise!"

That causes the whole guild to erupt in laughter, Lucy looking at the ring and smiling, muttering "I can't believe my idiot dragon really did it."

Natsu sneaking from the fight, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Of course. You wanted a fire lacrima so I shaped it like my flame that rest in it. Just like out scales from Igneel, Mira knows how to take something and make it look wonderful."

"You just admitted that Mira made these," Lucy holding up her left hand and necklace, "I'm glad even though Mira knows all the gossip she doesn't spread any."

Natsu nuzzling Lucy's neck, "Wanna head home? Gajeel's and my plan worked. No one would notice if we just left."

"Gonna explain the plan to me?" Lucy smiling as she grabs his hair.

"I will," Natsu whispered in her ear before blowing on it as he picked her up bridle style, "I want to spend some time alone with my official girl."

"My fiancé…..Natsu… That just sounds weird." Lucy whispers, nibbling on his ear, "So does this mean…."

"No Luce," Natsu sighing, clearly showing he wants it, "I'm doing it right."

Lucy pouts as Natsu carries her from the hall. On the way to her apartment he explains their plan to hurt Wendy, making her bleed to force Romeo to claim her.

**-Lucy's apartment-**

Natsu now pouting as Lucy drags him through the door by his scarf. Lucy smirking, knowing how much Natsu hates using her door.

"But Luce! This is to slow…" Natsu whines trying to pull away, letting his scarf fall as Lucy grabs his scale necklace, "I could have jump through the window holding you."

"No I locked all the windows, before we left. And since we spent the night in you….can that even be considered a house?" Lucy yells pulling him close till their faces at close.

Natsu flinches at the sudden raise in tone, "Yes! Gildarts and I build it when I joined the guild. It's not too bad…."

"The roof leaked! All of the rain last night ended up on us! No wonder Happy likes staying with me during the rain!" Lucy still yelling as she wraps his hair around her hand, "Just admit it, you're glad my place is sturdy."

"NEVER!" Natsu picking her up, "I just need to fix my place and add a couple rooms. It'll be the perfect place to raise our kids."

"And why not here?" Lucy whines, clearly knowing she is losing the fight.

Natsu laughing, "Because you, Happy and I plus five kids can't live here. It's too small!"

"FIVE KIDS!" Lucy squeals as her eyes go really wide.

Natsu smiling and kissing her, "Yeah it sounds like fire kids. And Luce….I'm Joking! We'll have as many as you want."

Lucy sighing, "Two maybe three then."

Natsu letting Lucy fall the short way to the floor before flopping on her bed. Lucy pouncing on him, "That wasn't funny! What if I had been hurt?"

"Never would let it happen Luce. You know that." Natsu laughing as he starts tickling Lucy's waist. Lucy laughing and falls onto his chest. Natsu smiling down at her, "You know I would never let you get hurt."

Lucy leaning up on his body, hovering her lips over his, "I do."

Natsu purses his lips against hers. Lucy moans against his lips making him smile. Flipping their positions, Natsu pulls his head back, letting his eyes wonder over her chest, neck and face. Lucy squirming under his intense gaze, "Natsu…"

"Sorry…" Natsu mummers flopping beside her, "Sometimes just kissing you sends me over…Soon I promise"

**-Spirit World: Loki's House-**

"Go ask her or sit down Leo!" a young girl with silver hair reflecting orange said.

"It's not that easy, Mirrora! I can't just go to her and ask for help with this!" a young man with bright orange hair replied.

Mirrora rolling her silver mirror eyes, "Lucy would help. She's a good master like that!"

Loki nodding, "She is…But to ask something like this might be too much! Her mother could barely help the dragon, how can I give the slayers that hope only to have Lucy fail the same way! It's kill Natsu..."

"Natsu? You mean that pink haired teen that threw my compact. Why would it kill him?" Mirrora asked, sipping her tea.

"Lucy is his mate. He would have to risk her life for a slim chance to see his father…Could we make him choose?" Loki yelled, "The choice of never seeing him again or possibly losing them both forever!"

"But you're making a similar choice. Choosing to never Ath…" Mirrora starts, Loki cutting it, "DON'T, this is different. I can see her again one day."

"Give him the choice, Leo. Lucy is strong." The girl says getting up and walking away, "He's surprise you, she might as well."

Loki sighing, knowing Mirrora was right. Lucy is strong; she could support his magic and still call minor spirits with no sweat. And with Natsu now at her side, her magic had only gotten stronger.

"Alright. I'll do it." Loki mutters to the empty tea room before disappearing.

**-Lucy's apartment-**

"You hungry Natsu?" Lucy asks getting up.

Natsu still laying back, resting his sore body, "Will you feed me like when we were kids?"

Lucy laughing as Loki appeared with his eyes covered. Natsu raising his head to see and laugh at the lion. Lucy falling back on the bed, laughing "Why are your eyes closed and covered Loki?"

"You both dressed?" Loki asking shifting his feet. Natsu and Lucy look at the other laughing harder.

"Yes Loki." Lucy answers, smiling as Loki uncovers and opens his eyes. Natsu sliding his vest over Lucy's shoulders

"I can handle seeing your bear chest Natsu. Remember our missions?" Loki purrs at the blushing slayer before getting serious, "I have a favor to ask of you Lucy."

Lucy lost in a daydream about what those missions where, Natsu rolling his eyes and answers the dream's questions. "It wasn't romantic, Loki got hurt and we needed to stop the bleeding. I used my vest, that's all there is to it."

Lucy, now slightly pouting, replied, "You used to think he had a good body…What do you need Loki?"

"Do you know anything about the platinum keys?" Loki asking, "Wait Natsu you think my body is good?...well behave and I'll do a personal strip tease for you both." Loki winking at them.

Natsu sitting up, "If I swung that way Loki, I'd claim you as my mate right now. But Luce's body is heavenly compared to yours."

Lucy blushing, "I know the legend that mom told me. There are three of them, each representing a spirit that opened a gate to earth. All were sisters; the oldest could run the moon and allowed sea-monster on earth. The next could control love and matters of the heart, allowed fairies on earth. The last was the most powerful; she controlled wisdom and knowledge and allowed dragons to roam the earth."

Natsu when wide eye at the last sentence, "Igneel told me about the last one…Why are you asking this?"

"Do either of you know the three goddess of Greece?" Loki asking, both shaking their heads, "I'll give you the condensed version."

"It was years ago…you know one year to me is hundred to you. Well this happened when I was 13, my key had just been created and I feel from the sky. I saw the most beautiful woman when I opened my eyes. Her name is Athena, the youngest of the spirit world princesses. Humans called her the goddess of wisdom, her two sisters are Airtimes and Aphrodite, I fell in love with her since I was training under her. They broke it up so each sister had 4 zodiac members. I was the last. But she was betrothed to a human who wanted to use her powers over the dragons. She was the only one willing to follow her father's wishes and bridge the two worlds. That was before I came along, she fell for me and one night she climbed into my bed…by morning she was unfit to wed back then."

Natsu scratching the back of his head, "How was she unfit to wed?"

"She wasn't a virgin…and neither was I…I know I have a reputation of sleeping with anyone. But she's my only." Loki replied as blush spread across his face. Lucy jumping up and hugging her lion spirit, "Loki! I'll help you find here then./ just tell me how!"

Loki smiling, "After that, they had keys made and were sealed away from the rest of the spirit world… I was tasked with hiding them and waiting for a mage to restore them…of all my masters Lucy you're the strongest."

Lucy steps back and blushes, "I'm not that strong…."

"Sorry but BULLSHIT, Luce! You're the strongest member of our team!" Natsu said pulling her to his lap.

Loki nodding, "He's right Lucy. With your power… you might be able to return them all."

"Return what Loki?" Lucy asks looking at Loki's glass covered eyes.

"The sea-monsters, fairies and more importantly the dragons." Loki replies.

Natsu stops running his hand through her hair, gulping "Dragons… like Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana?"

"Yes Natsu. Athena was the reason dragons were here. Layla knew where her key was but did not have the magic to keep her gate to their world open. A mage must poses all three keys to keep them here though. But knowing this Lucy may die if her magic is too weak, Natsu…" Loki said watching his friends face fall, "I'm sorry.. You needed to know."

"You only have to find one Luce. Athena's key for Loki…" Natsu said, breathing hard fighting tears back, "If she just has the one key… that won't kill her..."

"No, it won't. It'll be like handling mine." Loki replied somberly.

Lucy getting up and slapping Loki again, "You can't give Natsu hope to see Igneel then crush it! I'll find all three and bring not only Athena back but the dragons too!"

"Luce no... I'm fine with not seeing Igneel again… Gajeel doesn't care and Wendy….She was too young and has moved on." Natsu muttering as he pulls her back and buries his face in her hair, "I can't risk losing you in this!"

"Then which is it Natsu?" Lucy shouting at him.

Natsu flinching with the lion spirit, "Which is what?"

"Am I strong or weak Natsu?...because if I'm weak….then you don't need me as a mate." Lucy said turning away as tears pool in her eyes, "Answer me!"

"Strong Luce….strong enough to change me and heal everyone." Natsu whispered laying his head against her shoulder, making her look at him, "You're the strongest person I know."

Lucy whipping her eyes, "Then let's help the lion find his princess and a son his dragon!"

Natsu kissing away the tears Lucy missed, "You are too good for your own good, Luce."

"AYE!" happy chirped landing on Loki's head. Loki petting the cat's head says, "Hello Happy."

Natsu cuddling Lucy, who is silently crying, "Happy go tell gramps, Luce and I are heading out on a personal mission. We'll be home for the wedding."

are welcomed and I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. even if its just how much this sucks, go for it!

* * *

Well what do you think? Review if you can!


	6. Chapter 4: Kiss for a Key of a princess

New chapter? well, how about some really awesome review to boot! got a few but one that sticks out right now would have to be the one from Wolf Moon Diamond, you got lucky. I am updating! I love all your reviews, I really do enjoy reading them and...Oh you guys are the best! Please enjoy, *Smiles and waves you on*

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" Lucy yells at her orange haired spirit, "LOKI!"

The spirit flinching with a pink haired mage, "I know where they are not who, Lucy."

The pink haired mage laughing, "So you know where they are, but not who. You can lead us as close as 1,000 yards but not a step farther… why not just draw us a map and go?"

"You'd get lost because your set fire then ate the map!" Loki yelling back.

"What I don't get is why you both came? Natsu's right, Loki you could have given me a map. Natsu, Loki has a point you would get us lost by eating the map. I can do this!" Lucy scolding the men, who stair at her while flinching.

Loki replies, "There are traps and danger, you need someone who knows where they are to help out."

"If there's trouble I can handle it, which frees you to find the keys." Natsu yells running ahead, "Any way if we don't hurry Mira will skin us for being late to our wedding, Luce!"

Lucy sighing, she wanted to wait till all the keys were found but Loki said that could take up to a year if not longer. And Mira had already set the date…they had a month left before they needed to be back. Natsu had jumped when Mira told them; Loki's face had fallen at that. Since Loki was the only one who knew where the keys were, he had chosen the one closest to them. But he never knew which princess belonged to what key, Lucy didn't know that when they set out. Loki had been hoping seeing the land would help him remember, no such lucky was with him.

"Natsu! Slow down! The sun is setting and I'm cold…she said" a clock spirit repeated after a shivering Lucy hiding inside.

"We need a camp. Let's stop in this cave tonight." Loki said, having changed from his silk Italian suit to his human outfit, "I don't think it'll be too far now."

"But if it's so close then let me go get it!" Natsu groaned as he set up the tent.

Loki rolling his eyes and getting a fire going, "I told you, only Lucy can get the key! Anyone that isn't a celestial mage will get…"

Natsu cutting in, "Burnt to a crisp I know!" helping Lucy up after the clock spirit disappears, "I could just eat the fire…Luce you okay?"

Lucy clinging to Natsu, shivering "I'm…..COLD!"

Natsu laughing as Lucy takes his scarf, "I remember that first mission you tried that. But I snapped at you, now you wear it more than me."

"It was your first mark to me," Lucy pulling her jacket closer, shivering worst then before.

"You should stay in my tent, Lucy. It's from the spirit world so it's like a house." Loki says opening the tent's flap letting the heat leak out, "I don't mind sharing my bed with you Lucy."

Natsu growling and pulling Lucy closer, "Over my dead body."

"Natsu, I can't sleep outside in this cold…you won't sleep with me.." Lucy says, leaning in closer to Natsu's chest.

Loki smiling at them, "You can sleep in here with us. I'll keep her warm all night."

Lucy closing her eyes muttering, "Play nice…"

Natsu noticing Lucy's falling asleep, carries her into the tent. Laying her on the bed before kissing her hair gently then backing out and glaring at Loki.

"What?" Loki snaps, cooking a stew for dinner.

Natsu glaring and growling "You know what…You really want to piss me off."

"Natsu, I don't. Really I told you Athena is my all." Loki yelling, and then remembering Lucy sleeping quiets down, "I know how much you want to do the right thing. And with her clinging to you, shivering against you. It isn't helping, I can see that."

Natsu noticing his pants slightly tented gets up and replies "Still…I know you're only trying to help. But my instances she another thing…I'll try to be better….Do you care if I sleep by her instead?"

"I don't mind. But you need to go out in the cold first. We don't need you hating yourself later." Loki nodding, "It'll be okay Natsu."

Natsu nodding as he strips down to his bright yellow boxers, walking to the cave entrance. After a couple hours, Natsu heads back in meaning to grab his pants. Seeing Lucy up, wearing his pants and Loki's green jacket.

"Ummm…Luce...I'm just supposed to walk around like Gray?" Natsu asking, placing his hands over his thighs close to his hard again member, "It won't end well…"

"I don't see a problem Natsu. Neither Loki nor I mind it." Lucy replies setting the bowl down before smiling brightly at him, "I love seeing your cute boxers."

Natsu growling and grabbing her waist, "Then send Loki back."

Lucy gulping, "Loki…"

"Go back out there Natsu, clearly those few hours weren't enough." Loki said dishing more stew in the bowl and holding it out to Natsu, "You care to much."

Lucy nodding and looking into Natsu's lust glades eyes, pleading "please."

Natsu looking between the bowl in Loki's hand and Lucy's warm brown eyes, slowly kissing down her neck. Lucy pulling his hair, getting a smile against her neck for it. Natsu sinks his teeth in to the left side of her neck, letting her fall to the ground. Turning he grabs the bowl and walks back out. Lucy watching him walk away, blushing and breathing heavy mutters "I don't know how much more I can take of his teasing…one of these times I'm just going to take him!"

Loki laughing and helping her up, "You can try but he beats you in strength."

Lucy laughing and smiling, "I can try."

Natsu laying in the snow, the bowl of stew forgotten beside him, thinking about what happened mutters to himself, "I need to hurry..I won't last much longer…"

Lucy crawling back in the tent after an hour, Loki goes to get Natsu, who is sleeping in the snow, boxers no longer holding back his member. Rubbing it in his sleep Natsu seems relaxed, Loki kicking his back to walk him up. Natsu jumping up, grabbing his arm yelling "Why did you do that!"

"Lucy asked for you." Loki snapping and walking away. Natsu sighing and walks with him back in the cave. Crawling in the tent with Lucy, Natsu give her a small smile. Lucy smiling back "You look like hell. Come here."

Natsu crawling closer, "Only look like hell because I'm fighting against myself."

Lucy laying her head against his chest, over his heart, letting him wrap her up in his arms replies "Why though…I know it's over you doing the right thing…but I hate seeing you in pain…what can I do then.."

"Shut up…" Natsu whispering, earning a glare for that continues "Just lay with me..Stay like this with me for now..."

Lucy nodding asks "You still hungry?"

"I'm fine Luce," Natsu smiling and looking down at her.

Lucy sighing and sitting up, grabbing her matches "That's not what I asked. Are you still hungry?"

Natsu nodding as Lucy lights a match "Lay in my lap then, Natsu."

Natsu laying his head against her thigh, remembering how as his dragon senses took over she had done this same thing. Laying the match to his lips, her hands running through his hair whispering to him "Feel better?"

"Yeah…" Natsu nodding mutters, "I feel…calmer…"

Lucy smiling softly at him, "Good. Just as, Natsu, I like doing these things. Makes me feel like I can do something good for you."

Natsu feeling his eyes drop asks, "Can I ask for something else Luce?"

Lucy whispering as she moves his head to the pillow, "Sure Natsu."

Natsu wrapping his arms around her body, "Can you stay…like when we were kids that first night…when the fire took my body over?"

Lucy kissing his chest, "Sure, sleep well my dragon."

Nodding Natsu falls into a fitful sleep. Lucy holding very still against his body and watching his face go from discomfort and crying to relaxation and a smile across his lips. Lucy whipping away the tears with kisses, whispers in to his ear, "I. love. you. Natsu."

**_*Morning*_**

"WAKE UP!" Loki calls while cooking breakfast.

Lucy smiling up at Natsu, who finally looks peaceful in his sleep-like state, Loki ripping open the tent's flaps, earning a glare from Lucy who is pointing at Natsu's sleeping form. Loki nods and smiles, motioning her to come out. Lucy gently unwraps his arms and follows Loki out.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Loki asks fixing Lucy a plate, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not long, and yeah I slept fine." Lucy whispers taking the plate, "How far do we still have to go?"

Loki thinking out loud, "Not far I think. Maybe a day's walk in the cave."

Lucy looking beyond the tent into the cave, "That's why you stopped us here."

"Yeah, do we want to wake him?" Loki asks nodding.

Natsu calling out as he crawls out of the tent holding his sweatpants, "I'm awake."

Lucy smiling at him, "Wanna sit by me? I can feed you again."

Natsu blushing as he slides next to her taking her fork, "I am fine. Let me return the favor."

Lucy blushing as he takes the plate too, "I am fine…"

"But I want to. Now open up." Natsu replying and cutting the pancakes.

Lucy opens her mouth as Natsu holds up a forkful of eggs, Loki giggling at them, "I don't think the other Slayers do that."

"They don't. But they also don't have our history. Igneel was the only dragon that trusted a human other than his son." Natsu says still feeding Lucy, "I spent a lot of time at the Heartfilia mansion as a kid."

"But only when my father was gone. And before mom died." Lucy cut in, leaning into Natsu. Loki nodding, "So it seems. Shall we go now?"

Natsu stretching and eating the fire, "I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

Lucy laughing as Loki cleans up the tent, muttering to himself "Stupid dragon. That was a spirit world fire… now I need to get a new one."

"What did you say Lion?" Natsu playful growling, taking Lucy's hand.

Loki glaring at them, "That was gift from Aries! Now I have to ask her for a new one now! You know how she is; I don't want her to cry!"

Lucy roller her eyes as the glare at each other. Grabbing the key of the ram, Lucy calls forth Aries, "Aries, can I get a new fire? Natsu ate Loki's"

"Sure…I am sorry!" the pink haired ram girl cried, shifting her feet. Disappearing then reappearing holding a black box out to Lucy. "There you go…I'm sorry!"

"Aries…" Lucy taking the box then hugging the pink haired girl that's shaking in front of her in a hug, "You don't have to say sorry all the time. We're friends and you've done nothing wrong. You're a good person."

Aries nodding and hugging Lucy back before returning to the spirit world, "Call me anytime you need me…I am sorry!"

Lucy turning around, smiling at the boys "Well now that we have the fire. No Natsu you can't eat this one. You'll make her cry!"

Natsu pouting, "Fine… I won't eat fire anymore."

"That's stupid; I can hear your stomach growling from here." Loki calls, while leaning on an invisible wall, "Keep walking, call any spirit if you see a red 'x' Lucy. I can't take a step farther."

Natsu scoffing, "Should we follow the 'x'?"

"No, their marking the traps. I'd love to go ahead and disarm them…" Loki replied.

"It's fine Loki. Thanks for getting us this far. We can handle it. See you in a day!" Lucy calls walking past Loki holding Natsu's hand, "Head back to the spirit world Loki!"

Loki disappearing as Natsu smiles at Lucy, "We're alone…."

Natsu picking her up and pushing her gently against the cave wall, "Can….can I?"

"Why are you asking?" Lucy smiling as she brushes her hair back, "I know having Loki's sent all over us is driving you mad. Just don't give in."

"Luce…" Natsu whispers as he nibbles on her left ear, "Scream for me. Let me know."

Lucy nods as Natsu kisses the bite mark from last night, his tongue darting over it cause Lucy to moan. Natsu smirking as Lucy grabs his hair and give it a slight tug. Biting right over the mark, Natsu smiles at Lucy's screaming his name. Kissing and licking the blood away, he mutters "Sorry…"

Stepping back with his head down, Natsu whips the blood from his lips. Lucy smiling at him whispers "feel better?"

Natsu nodding, not making eye contact, "I don't get how you handle me."

"Easy," Lucy said pulling his face in front of hers as she kisses him between words, "I. Love. You. Natsu."

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her with him against the wall, "You know I trust you more then I should."

Lucy laughing, and pulling his hair, "Trusting me isn't that bad."

Natsu laughing, "Just do it." Whispering, "I'll scream for you even."

"I'd like that." Lucy whispers against his lips before kissing him. Moving her lips softly against his rough movements. His hands resting on her hips, rocking them against his. Lucy moaning in his mouth making him grunts in response.

Pulling away from the kiss but pulling his hips closer to hers, Natsu's breathing quickened, "Luce…I'm losing control."

"Okay, Natsu." Lucy whispers as she pulls his scarf off his neck and biting the scar. Kissing the mark, Lucy begins to pull away only to have Natsu's hand force her head back against his neck. Growling Natsu says, "More pain Luce…Please make me bleed, cause me to bleed for you."

Lucy looking into his lustful eyes, grabbing the end of her whip "Will this work? My teeth aren't as sharp…"

Natsu nodding as Lucy steps back, taking her whip out. He kneels and looks into her lustful eyes, watching her tense whispers "it's okay."

As the end of her whip hits his neck, Natsu cries out. Lucy quickly bending over licks the blood on the mark. Natsu gently slides his arms around her waist and whispers a thank you into her skirt.

Natsu smiling again stands up with Lucy over his shoulder. Lucy stunted yells "What are you doing? I can walk!"

"But I want to carry you." Natsu playfully whines, "It makes me feel good."

Lucy sighing, "Fine. But when you see an 'x' you better put me down!"

Natsu laughing as they pass an 'x', Lucy seeing it whispers, "Natsu, put me down. We're in a trap now."

Natsu slowly puts Lucy on her feet, looking around. Seeing nothing sighs loudly, earning a glare from Lucy as well as a punch into the wall.

"OW, Luce, what was that for?" Natsu grumbling as he rubs his head, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Natsu…?" Lucy looking at him like it's been years since they've seen the other. Natsu gulping as he goes to touch her, his hand passes through her body. Looking around watching for anything to help him out of this, noticing a small light where he had hit the wall. Running to the light, hitting it with his fist of the fire dragon breaking the illusion over him.

Lucy laying on the ground, muttering incoherent words, Natsu kneels next to her. Leaning down, he whispers "Luce, look at me. It's okay."

Inside Lucy's mind, another Natsu keeps tormenting her. Saying how she can never be strong and she's only a stand in for another girl. Crying out Lucy tries to run, but the voice follows her till she hears her Natsu's voice calling out, "its okay. Luce, its okay! I'm here, I made a promise and I plan on keeping it. I'll find you Luce! Just hold on!"

Thinking about how he can break the illusion over Lucy, her eyes flitter open. Smiling down at her as she wraps her arms around his neck crying, Natsu pulls her close whispering "its okay Luce. It wasn't real."

"Natsu…" Lucy hic-ups against his chest, "It felt so real…Like I really am just a stand in for you. You're so much stronger and better at fighting then me. I can't compete with you."

Natsu growling pulling her closer, "You don't have to be strong to be mine Luce. You're smart, funny, brave, you are you. You're my Lucy, I'd never leave you. Because no one can tame the dragon like you have, you've saved me more then I care to count. Tell me what was said, Luce."

Lucy shaking her head no, crying harder against his chest. Natsu sighing and pulling her into his lap, "Please, I want to show you it was wrong."

"You said I was worthless, that I wasn't ever really yours because I am too weak." Lucy mutters against his scarf, "You told me I am just a stand in nothing more."

Natsu now growling and hitting a hand against the floor, cracking the floor, "That's all lies. You're worth more than anything to me, you are mine and I'd rather die than go without you. And as for being just a stand in, who could replace your smile, eyes, laugh, everything? I spent years looking for you, only remembering those eyes, that hair, that smile. And if I had to, I would chase you to the ends of the world just to keep you by my side, because when you're not there, I am not me." Lucy looking up, seeing tears running down his face as he continues, "I would kill anything that hurt you, anything that takes your smile, I….I love you. You know that right? My biggest fear is losing you, whether it's to another man or anything. That thought kept me training for years, so I could keep you safe. Keep you smiling, always smiling. That's how my Luce should be."

"Natsu…" Lucy smiles at him, whipping his tears away, "There's no one out there that could contend with your silly pink hair and black eyes, the way you destroyed half a city when we first meet, made my heart jump because I knew that man would do anything to save me. I loved you then, I loved you as kids, and I love you now. Thank you, you're saving me now."

"Remember, we stand together." Natsu whispers laying his forehead against hers, "Let's keep going. You okay for walking?"

"Only if you hold my hand and never let it go." Lucy says standing up.

Natsu grinning his grin, "I can do that."

Taking her hand, Natsu smiles and kisses it. Lucy blushing, looking into his eyes. Smiling at each other they keep walking, looking out for more 'x'.

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy asks, really more like thinking out loud, "The pain thing from before. Why did you use it then but not before?"

Natsu thinking, "Well….Gajeel came up with is. It worked sometimes and other times not for him. I guess I don't want to test my lucky with it..Better to just stay away from it at times."

"So you take advice from Gajeel instead of following Igneel?" Lucy asking, leaning closer to him.

Natsu wrapping his scarf around her neck, "Yeah well Igneel only taught me something's. Like to get married, so she can't ever leave me. Or to fight for her because she's worth it."

"What about that?" Lucy smiling at him while pointing to his pants.

Natsu blushing, "That was covered by your mother…. She kind of explained it that day…"

Lucy now giggling at him, "You mean mom gave you the talk?"

Natsu nodding and hugging Lucy from behind, "Yeah it wasn't pleasant. But it was better than gramps."

"Wait I want to know how the Master's was." Lucy squeals, "If mom's was the best, theirs must have been horrible."

"Her's was best graphically. Igneel mostly covered how my dragon side would react. Gramp's….." Natsu shivering from the horrible memory, "His was awful…I am shocked he has a grandson."

Lucy on the ground laughing at Natsu shaking and shivering form. Natsu watching her roll around for a while, before joining in and laughing too. After a few minutes, the laughter's echo dies down, Natsu hears Lucy's stomach rumble.

"Why don't we eat now?" Natsu says, holding Lucy close.

Pulling out the box, Lucy nods and pushes the red button, Fire appearing in front of them. Natsu resting his head against her shoulder, whispering "What do you want?"

Lucy looking through the ingredients they have left, "What about a simple stew?"

Natsu pulling the ingredients out, "I'll cook this time."

"I can help, at least." Lucy whines as Natsu begins cooking.

"I'd rather you didn't," Natsu whispers leaning over to her, "Last time you helped me, you ended up getting a burn."

Lucy crossing her arms, going humph as Natsu smiles and kisses her cheek, "Just relax I'll be done soon."

Not even ten minutes later, Natsu was handing a bowl to Lucy. Lucy enjoying the smell, Natsu smiling at her "Is it good?"

"Very, I forget sometimes you can cook really well." Lucy whispers, holding her spoon out to him.

Natsu taking the spoonful of stew in his mouth, "Well, I do know how to cook over a fire, but you beat me in a kitchen."

"Natsu… that trap…what did you see?" Lucy asking looking in the fire, hearing Natsu stop breathing.

"It was you, though much older. You just looked at him like it had been years since you saw me….when I went to grab your hand, mine just passed right through…" Natsu mumbles taking her hand and laying it on his heart.

Lucy looking in his eyes, "How did you break it?"

Natsu smiling, "After you disappeared, I looked for you. I saw a flash of light on the wall where I had hit. One fire punch later, I was there for you."

"You are so strong," Lucy whispers, climbing into his lap, "Why you would you choice someone as weak as me?"

"You saved me when I was too weak. You were strong enough then and have only gotten stronger, Luce." Natsu whispers in her hair, "You okay?"

Lucy smiling at him, "Yeah. We should keep moving."

Natsu smiling as Lucy pushes the red button and the fire disappears. Holding his hand out to her, Natsu asks, "DO you think all the traps here will play with our minds?"

Lucy taking his hand and thinking as they walk for an hour, "I hope not…but I don't know."

They pass another red 'x' and fall into another trap. Natsu stops and falls landing on his knees, Lucy tripping over his feet lands on her side.

_~Natsu~_

"Luce….Stop! Let me handle this!" he yells watching Lucy struggle against chains made of fire, "STOP! You'll kill her!"

Trying to pull the chains off, Natsu sees the blood welling against the fire. Crying as he fails to break the chains. Looking up at her accusing tearful eyes, Natsu falls to his knees, punching the ground as the fire consumes her body.

"I failed…I couldn't do something so simple as keep you safe…" screams Natsu, "I don't deserve to live!"

Feeling a sting on his cheek, Natsu turns to the figure. The figure saying calmly, "Natsu look at me. You'd never fail in keeping me safe and never when it involves fire."

_~Lucy~_

"Mom?" Lucy calls out to a blonde woman sitting by a table. The woman turning, her face discolored and maimed, a gruesome smile playing across her misshapen lips, "Lucy….I've been waiting for you."

The woman throws the head of a pink haired teen at Lucy's feet. Kneeling, Lucy gently picking up the head, seeing its Natsu's she kisses his forehead as blood stains her legs. Tears running down her face, Lucy turns to glare at the gruesome woman, yelling "How could you! I love him!"

Gently laying the head on the soft grass, Lucy then gets up and runs at the woman. Throwing her fist at the woman's chest, watching her hand fall throw the body. Blinding light, Lucy wakes up on her side next to kneeling, eyes closed and crying Natsu.

"I failed…I couldn't do something so simple as keep you safe…" screams Natsu, "I don't deserve to live!"

Gently placing her hand on his cheek, Lucy whispers into his ear, "Natsu look at me. You'd never fail in keeping me safe, and never when it involves fire."

Closing her eyes and kissing him, Lucy breaks the illusion over him. Natsu slowly waking up, grabbing Lucy's shoulder and crying. Lucy gently running her hand through his hair trying to soothe him.

Natsu still breathing heavy, looks into Lucy's calm and forgiving brown eyes. Putting his hand on the back of her head, Natsu pulls her into a rough kiss.

"Don't ever go near fire without me, again." Whispers Natsu against her forehead with another kiss, "I couldn't live with myself knowing fire killed you."

Lucy laughing as she kisses his nose, "And you don't go near misshapen woman who look like my mom."

Natsu now smiling, "Why?"

"She'd cut your head off," Lucy replied coldly.

Natsu gulping, "I'm beheaded and you're consumed by fire…"

"Seems this trap showed us how we fear losing the other, "Lucy muttered against his bare chest, "Why didn't you ever get dressed?"

Natsu looking down at his black sweat pants, "I am wearing pants… Any way your wearing my normal pants, I just never put my shirt on that's all."

"How are you not cold?" Lucy asks feeling a chill through her clothing.

Natsu wrapping his arms around her, "My body has fire in it, remember? I can't feel cold."

"Then how do you not die in the summer!" Lucy asks as she digs around for his vest.

Natsu looking confused, "That I don't know. Maybe the fire…."

Lucy hitting him in the face with his vest, Natsu putting it on before grabbing her waist, "We need to be on our guards now."

"I agree, let's go." Lucy says scanning the right wall.

Natsu takes the left wall and Lucy's hand, two hours pass and no more red 'x' nor traps fallen in.

"This might be a jinx but I think that's the key," Natsu says pointing to a platinum key pressed in the wall, "How do we get it out?"

Lucy looking at the key, "did you bring a knife?"

Natsu digging in the bag, "Seems Loki can do something right."

Lucy glaring at him, "Be nice. It's because of Loki you might get to see Igneel again."

"I know…but he is always making moves on you." Natsu mutters as he hands over the knife.

Lucy taking the knife and rolling her eyes, "So has Gray. I remember catching the Edo you watching me all the time. Heck even Romeo told me when he first meet me he had a crush. None of them bother you."

"First I set Gray straight right away. Second Edo me thought it would be nice to have his Lucy be as nice and forgiving as you. And last I didn't know about Romeo's crush till now, but he's with Wendy so there's nothing to worry about." Natsu growling as he wraps her in a hug, making her face him, "I know you won't stray from me."

"Oh? Don't you remember Prince Charming?" Lucy pecking his lips.

Natsu snarling "Don't remind me, I still feel that pain."

"You know he has pink hair and onyx eyes like you. Even shares the same name, Natsu. Raised by a fire dragon too." Lucy whispers nuzzling his neck.

Natsu growling, "I bet he's wonderful too."

"He is, and the best part about him," Lucy smiling, "is when he gets jealous over himself."

Natsu blinking, "Why would he do that?"

Lucy laughing, "He thinks it's a different guy, though there's something even better about him."

"Oh?" Natsu says blankly.

Lucy licking her lips, "Yes the way his kisses taste. It's like cherries in the fire, and I don't think I can stop myself from kissing him."

Natsu scratching the back of his head, opening his mouth as Lucy's lips crush against his. Her tongue exploring his mouth, playing with his hair under her hands, Natsu moans in her mouth, pushing her tongue back with his so he can explore her mouth.

"You see those kisses have an addictive quality," Lucy whispering after pulling away from the kiss.

Natsu smiling at her, "I'm Prince Charming?"

"You finally got it." Lucy still breathing heavy as Natsu replies, "I kind of figured it out a while ago, Luce. And your mom kind of told me that day. It's just nice hearing what you love about me."

Lucy stepping away and trying to pry the key out of the wall, "Oh shut up, or no more kisses!"

Natsu laughing but stops when he realizes she's being serious, "But….but…you love the way I taste…and I love the way you taste…"

Getting the key out, Lucy turns back to him, "No more kisses for you."

"Luce…" Natsu whispers against her lips, "You love me because I am an idiot."

"I mean it Natsu….No kisses." Lucy says breathless as Natsu draws his tongue across her bottom lip.

Natsu smiling, "Then don't kiss back."

Gently pressing his lips to hers, Natsu kisses Lucy. Lucy failing to keep her lips still against the movements of his rough lips, she lets out a moan as Natsu plunges his tongue back in her mouth. Loki clears his throat making them jump apart.

"What the hell…" Natsu growls as Lucy turns bright red.

Loki smiling, "Part of my job as the leader of the zodiacs, Natsu. I have to be here when Lucy makes the contract. But having to powerful spirits could be very draining. Lucy do you know how to make short term transfer contracts?"

Lucy nodding, "Yeah but we'd need another celestial mage for it."

"Natsu can do." Loki says waving at the blushing pink haired teen, "It doesn't have to last very long, at most an hour."

Lucy still blushing replies "Alright! Natsu, I need your hand."

Natsu handing his hand over as Lucy places a gold key in his hand, "I transfer my contract with Leo to you, Natsu Dragneel for the deration of this contract making process."

Ad Lucy removes her hand, Natsu's eyes glaze over. All the constellations and star names rush through his mind, growling and rubbing his temples, he whispers "How do you stand that?"

Lucy and Loki exchange looks and laugh, Lucy answers "It only happens the first time. Afterwards you just know them like it's always there."

"Well not that is complete, may I see the key?" Loki asks reaching for the key.

Lucy holding it up, examining the crescent moon carved in the top and waves on the bottom. Loki sighing, "Artemis, princess of the moon, keeper of the sea-monster gate."

"So how do I call her?" Lucy asks getting ready to summon her.

"Open gate of the princess of the moon, Artemis. I want to for a contract with you." Loki replies.

Lucy repeating him, once finished a woman appears. She looks to be in her mid-twenties, blonde hair swept back in a ponytail with soft bangs falling just above her eyes, wearing a silver colored two shoulder dress, each shoulder has a crescent moon, as she opens her copper eyes that fall on Loki's green ones.

"Hello Artemis, It's good to see you again." Loki says holding his hand out, "I know it's been a while and I don't look the same but it's Leo."

Artemis grabbing his hand, "Your orange hair hasn't changed Leo. Though you now cover your eyes?"

"Predator glare, had to soften it somehow." Loki replies pointing at Lucy, "This is Lucy, she set you free and is my current master."

Lucy smiling at the woman, "Hello…"

Lucy falls into Natsu's arms, Natsu smiling at her "I'm Natsu, Lucy's mate."

"Mate?" Artemis says scowling, "Dragon slayer?"

Natsu still smiling, and nodding "Yep, Igneel's son. Do you know him?"

"Igneel…that little pink dragon my youngest sister favorite with his two little friends, over all the other dragons." Artemis says smiling at the pink haired teen.

"Pink?" Lucy half mumbles, "The Igneel I know is red…"

"Lucy he was pink when he was very young, you knew him older." Loki said smiling as he stepped away from the cold shoulder princess, "We should get home, don't want to miss the wedding."

Natsu nodding and helping Lucy on his back, Lucy looking at Artemis's face as her look turns to one of disgust, "Why are you making that face?"

"You allow a man to touch you, you wear his pants…I don't understand why anyone would stray from the path of the maiden!" Artemis snarls, glaring at Loki.

Loki sighing, "You're not talking about them, we all know both are virgins, you're talking about Athena and me!"

Artemis laughing, "Why yes I am! You take my sister then get us all locked up!"

Loki storming away, "Natsu force close my gate! I don't want to deal with her!"

Natsu looking at the key, "How?"

Lucy taking the key back and force closing Loki's gate, turning to Artemis "What happened between you two?"

"Leo told you the story of us, I am sure. I bet he left out how he dogged my sister for rewards, then after taking everything from her get us all sent to limbo, never able to care for the spirits anymore." Artemis smiles gently at Lucy.

Natsu scoffing at the idea, "That sounds like our Loki."

"Loki? No that was Leo." Artemis says coldly.

Lucy answering "We all call him Loki now. He was banished to the human world after his last master died. I stood up against the spirit king with my spirits to save him. That's why I have his key."

Artemis nodding, "That explains why he believes you will be able to help us. Now that I am free, I wont need your magic for much longer and I shall be fine on my own. Keep my key and call me if you ever need. I shall live here."

"Join us in Fairy Tail, Loki did. We will take you in, it's a crazy guild but a loving family too." Natsu says, setting Lucy on her feet but keeping an arm around her to keep her standing, "It's a wild ride."

"I do not know…" Artemis thinking out loud, "I can try it, if I do not find it to my liking I can leave and return here or even to the sea."

**_*Two weeks later*_**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy says sweeping her hand over the hall, "MIRA!"

Mira holding up a beautiful wedding dress for Lucy, "I thought going strapless for you would be good."

Lucy hugging the white haired mage, "It's perfect!"

Natsu laughing as Erza slaps her hand over his eyes, "You two know he can't see the dress till the wedding, its bad lucky."

Natsu mumbling, "Lucy can you hand me my scarf? I'll tie it over my eyes till you put the dress away."

Lucy taking the scarf off and tying it over his eyes, then leading him to the bar. Artemis following and helping Natsu sit on a bar stool as Lucy goes to hiding the dress. Mira finally noticing a new person calls out, "Welcome! I'm Mirajana. You looking to join us?"

Artemis looking between the white haired mage and Lucy returning from hiding the dress, "Lucy…"

"Oh. Yeah! Mira this is Artemis, she's a spirit world princess. Unlike more spirits, they can live in our world. I have her key, we kind of talked her into joining." Lucy untying Natsu's scarf from his eyes, "She'll need the mark."

"Yes, I would like it where Leo's is. And I want it to be him that does it." Artemis says looking around, "I count two other dragon slayers. Air and Metal, Grandeeney's and Metalicana's students.

Wendy and Gajeel calling out together, "That's me!"

"Wendy is our sky dragon slayer, also known as our sky maiden. Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer, and we just call him metal head mostly. And you know I am fire dragon slayer also known as Salamander or Lucy's man." Natsu says pointing to Wendy over by Romeo and then Gajeel who has Levy sitting on his lap, and then finally pointing to himself.

Loki now standing by Lucy as Natsu grabs her close. Mira returns with the stamp, Artemis turning to Loki, "Where is your mark?"

"My back, in a forest green. Why?" Loki asking.

Artemis taking the stamp and handing it to Loki, "Then place mine there as well, in gold or silver, Leo."

Loki standing there as Artemis undoes the back of her dress, stamp in his hand as the dress falls to her knees in the back. Looking away, Loki places the stamp gently against her back, the mark that's left takes up her back like on his own back but in a gold color at the top that fades to silver at the bottom.

"That's so pretty, Artemis!" Lucy squealing and hugging her, "Welcome to Fairy Tail for real."

* * *

hope its good, please leave a review about what you either love or hate, I wont mind either way. its its bad, please tell me why, so i can either fix it or ignore what you say because its a plot problem since the plot isnt out. if its good, against tell me why. i love the reviews but I am looking for how can i make this better. till our next time, *waves*

Natsu: Hey everyone! keep an eye out for another story! its a goodie.

Oyi...Yes Natsu theres another story in the works, but dont spoil it for them!


	7. Chapter 5: Spirit Power and a Wedding?

Happy Valintines day! So heres a chapter for you all! enjoy! *Bowing with a smirk and waving on*

* * *

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

"Natsu….Can I ask you something?" Lucy whispers laying on her side facing him.

Natsu rolling to his side to face her, "Sure Luce. Ask for anything you want and I'll do my best."

"Well….I've been thinking about the whole mate season thing…. Levy told me once that Gajeel freaked out after their first date….and you panic any time we get close to…having sex…but Wendy is 100% fine with Romeo all the time…Why?" Lucy asks grabbing his hand.

Natsu smiling and thinking kisses her hand before replying "There are two waves of it. Wendy is in the first, Gajeel and I are in the second. First is mostly about finding and laying claim to your mate."

"The second?" Lucy mutters, running her hand over his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Natsu replies "Family. Each dragon is different. For me it happened the day I met you in Hargeon, I just wanted to take you and start a family right then. I didn't care about that group of girls or the fact the Salamder was a fake, I could smell you and I wanted it. Even now I can remember the way I reacted to that smell…. For Gajeel, he hit it this past year, right after Levy kissed him in the archives."

Lucy snuggling close, smiling up at him "By smell you mean me being wet, like right now?"

Natsu laughing, "No, though it does smell good and tastes better. I mean the smell of you being fertile. I love how you change during that time, could do without you always hitting me though."

Lucy blushing, "You can…smell that! I am so embarrassed now.."

"Yes, and don't be." Natsu nuzzling her hair, "I like it, defiantly gets me fired up."

Lucy leaning up to kiss his neck, "So is there any way to know when Wendy will make the transition?"

"When we see her jump on Romeo or dragging him away from groups to have her way with him, but from what she's told us in history class they haven't gone very far, about as far as us." Natsu replies, brushing her hair back.

Lucy shivering, "Sweet little Wendy like that…."

Natsu laughing, rubbing her back, "Some say you're sweet too."

Lucy blushing "Shut up."

"Don't worry; they don't know half of it." Natsu whispered smirking, "And Romeo knows what he got into. He's planning their wedding and shopping around with Carla for the ring. They'll be married before then, or else Gajeel and I are skinning the kid."

"Be nice! Mentioning wedding…I can't believe ours in just a couple days!" Lucy yawns, laying her head against his bare chest.

"I know just a few more days and then your mine." Natsu growled wrapping Lucy closer, "Love you, Luce. Sleep well."

"luv you Natsu…." Lucy sleepy mummers.

**_*Next day*_**

**-Guild Hall-**

"Lucy, why is everyone running around crazily?" Artemis asks shooing a pink haired teen away from her master.

Lucy smiling at Natsu that it's okay, "Mira goes all out for couples she's trying to get together. Natsu and I were her only success so far. It's just a Mira thing."

"So she thinks people belong together?" Artemis asking.

Lucy smiling, "Yep! Haven't you ever thought two people belonged together?"

"Aquarius and Scorpio, Both are good together. Maybe Athena and Leo before that happened." Artemis said looking out the window.

Natsu whines walking away from the two blondes talking and towards Gray. Gray laughing as the fire mage flops down beside him, "What's wrong fire brain?"

"Luce sent me away…." Natsu whines laying on the table, "Ever since she got Artemis' key, Artemis has taken up her time! So I can't spend any time with her!"

Gray looking at the mage pouting next to him, "You really can't stand being away from her…"

"NO!" Natsu yells looking up at the raven haired ice mage, "It's a dragon thing."

Gray smiling down at him, "Well then Flame head. Let's fight!"

Natsu sighing as Gray picks him up and throws him over to Lucy's and Artemis' table. Lucy screaming as Natsu hits the table, breaking it then jumping back up glaring at Gray. Running towards the ice mage, Natsu tackles him through a wall. Gray aiming a punch at Natsu's face as Natsu aims one at Gray's. Mira jumping between the two fighting, grabbing each of their ears yelling "Gray! Do not damage Natsu's face before tomorrow! I want good pictures of them! And Natsu! You need to stop mopping around! You're marring Lucy tomorrow, SMILE!"

Natsu flinching and rubbing his ear as Mira lets it go, muttering "I can't help it…I try…"

"Oh Please a black eye on his ugly face would make the pictures better Mira!" Gray smirks. Mira grabbing his ear again and dragging him off.

"Natsu! Tonight you're staying either at your own place or with Gray!" Erza yells returning to the hall, "You kept saying you wanted to do it right, and that means no seeing the bride before tomorrow morning in the church!"

Natsu turning to Lucy, pleading. Lucy smiles and walks over, Artemis following "She's right Natsu. You're the only who wanted to do everything right. And that means no seeing me at all tonight."

Natsu's face fell, Lucy giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear as she gently gave his hair a soft tug, "It's not too late to back down."

Natsu smiling, pulling her close, "I know, but.. Can't you be the one who stays somewhere else? So I can stay there, maybe get it ready?"

Erza glaring, "Natsu, that isn't…."

Gajeel cutting her off from the corner "It's either he sleeps with her sent all around him or he sleeps holding her, take your pick Scarlett!"

Natsu shyly smiling and blushing, "It's true…"

"Its fine, Natsu." Lucy kissing his cheek, "I'll just stay with either Mira or Erza."

Erza smiling, "Lucy you should stay with me! Let's go!"

Erza grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragging her from the hall. A stun Natsu is left standing by a silent Artemis, who clears her throat bring Natsu back to earth.

"Maybe you can explain it Natsu," Artemis whispers as she turns to sit by the bar, "Why do all the men hate me…"

Natsu taking the seat beside her, "What do you mean?"

"You normally run away from me, Gajeel is always glaring at me, Gray doesn't strip and Elfman doesn't yell about being a man all the time." Artemis starts, "I don't hate men! I do believe some are just too loud, like Leo."

Natsu opening and closing his mouth at her, Artemis giving him a side glance as he finds his voice again, "Loki told us you hated men and like to…well kill them. So we all tried to not piss you off… You always seemed to shoo me when Lucy was by, so I just started walking away since I figured you didn't like me. Gajeel glares at everyone, it's nothing personal. We all thank you for getting Gray to stop stripping. I'll spread it around Loki was wrong. Though if you don't mind me asking, why did you get your mark in the same place as him if you don't like him?"

"He took my place; I was going to be the only sister to marry a spirit…." Artemis says coldly, "I don't think he was good enough for Athena either, but you are good for Lucy. Most of the time I talk to her, she only pouts and talks about you."

Natsu blushing and scratching the back of his head mutters "Thanks, Artemis. You're not too bad actually. I am heading out, it's to…lonely without Lucy around."

Artemis smiling and wrapping him in a hug, "Thank you…Natsu."

"There's no need to thank me, Artemis." Natsu whispers, hugging the blonde spirit back, "Artemis of Fairy Tail, remember that's you."

**-Erza House-**

"You live…here!" Lucy gaps looking at a two story house painted chartreus, "Please tell me you just a small apartment like me here…"

Erza smiling as she opens the door, "No, this is my house. I need space for everything."

Lucy's mouth hung open the whole tour, weapon rooms, trophy rooms, dress rooms and last on the tour was Ezra's bed room. 'It's pink…' Lucy thought looking around the room at the pink wallpaper, pink carpet, 'even the celling is pink. I now see why she gave me a pink blanket…' Eyeing the only none pick surface in the room, the bed of course. Basic bed frame in oak wood, but the sheets were a deep sky blue.

"Isn't that the same shade as Jellal's hair? I thought you were dating Gray now." Lucy mumbled looking the bed over.

"That's only been recent Lucy, don't go spreading it around!" Erza said, re-equipping to her bath outfit, "I'm going to take a bath, you are welcomed to join me."

Lucy looking away from Erza in a skimpy towel, blushing "I didn't bring anything for tonight…I'm going to run home quick to grab a night bag!"

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

Natsu laughing as he uses a key, (yes he has a key!) to enter the little apartment, "Luce would be happy."

Walking to the bedroom, Natsu flops on the bed. Rolling till he's wrapped in the blanket, "this is going to be the loneliest night…"

Twenty minutes later, Lucy pushes the door open "I know I locked this before I left."

"Luce?" Natsu mumbles getting up from the bed, wrapped in the pink blanket, "What are you doing home?"

Lucy looking him up and down before bursting out laughing, "I need clothing for the night. What are you doing?"

"I…." Natsu dropping the blanket and grabbing Lucy, pulling her close, "I don't like being away from you… Dragon without their mate…"

"Aren't complete, I know that from Igneel." Lucy kissing him, "And I don't like being away either, but its tradition…."

"Well, I say let's forget this tradition and just spend the night together." Natsu mumbled into Lucy's hair.

Lucy closing her eyes against his chest, "We can't. I told Erza that I'd be back. I'm just here to get a bag…NATSU!"

Natsu scoping her up and carrying her to the bathroom, "Sorry Luce. You're not leaving here for a while."

"Natsu…What are you doing!" Lucy screamed as he kicked the door open, "Really Natsu!"

"Luce, listen. Tonight will be our last night of control, do you really want to waste torching me by just leaving me to mop?" Natsu snarled, putting the door back in place, "Or do you want to play?"

Lucy blushing and acting innocent, "Play? I don't know what you mean, Natsu."

Natsu smiling at her, "Oh, you wanna play."

Natsu pressing her against the shower wall, smirking down at her. Lucy smiling and pushing his vest off, "So, what are you planning?"

"You tell me what you want; I'll do anything for you." Natsu whispered, nibbling on her ear, "It's all about you tonight."

Lucy placing his hands on her shirt, "Let's get undressed, and then take a shower."

"Alright, a shower does sound nice." Natsu whispered unzipping her shirt, slowly "I know you put this on, yet I love seeing it."

Lucy smiling up, taking his hands to her back, "Then take it. I know you love red."

Natsu unhooking the lace red bra, moving his hands down to her skirt, giving it a gentle tug. Lucy wiggling her hips to help him, while undoing his belt.

"How can you do that," Natsu whispering running his hand across her flat stomach.

"Do what?" Lucy whispered back, pushing his pants down. Natsu kicking them off and hooking her skirt with his foot to kick it out of the shower. Once the clothing was off, Natsu turns the water on, "Knowing exactly what I need help with."

"The same way you know exactly what I've been thinking," Lucy kissing him roughly, "I wanted one last night with you. No strings attached."

"Well I can't do that." Natsu laughing, grabbing her hips, "We still have a limit, Luce."

Lucy sighing, "I know. But can I ask something of you?"

"Ask away." Natsu muttering, kissing her shoulders.

Lucy leaning into him, "Can I watch you please yourself?"

Natsu blushing, "You mean…watch me…play with myself?"

Lucy turning to look in his eyes, "What's wrong? You've done it before, right."

"That was to stop myself…I've never really done it just because…..maybe five times in my whole life…. It always felt wrong… the first time was…" Natsu shivering, "Painful. I got scolded for doing it wrong by gramps and Gildrats, both gave me a lecture on using something to lubricate… the next time was after I meet you, I used a little bite of your lotion, Guildrats said that it works the best outside a woman's body. I didn't know I could go that crazy for it. Then after that kiss…Luce you have no idea what I wanted to do to you. I only do that when I have to."

Lucy leaning into him and whispering in his ear, "Please, Natsu. I'll give you something in return for it."

Natsu closing his eyes, "Alright. Only for you. What do I get in return then?"

Lucy holding up her own hand, "watching me too. Then if you're a really good boy and release after me, I'll take over on you."

Natsu smiling and kissing her, "You're on."

Lucy smiling as she slides her hand down, pulling gently on her clit and moaning softly, Natsu gulping watching Lucy rub her clit and putting three fingers in herself. Resisting his urge to take over on her, he grabs himself roughly using the water that's been falling on their bodies he begins stroking along the shaft. Taking his other hand and rubbing the tip, Natsu's breathing quickens. Lucy looks over at him, his eyes half closed but lust for her clearly in them his mouth open moaning her name and what he needs from her. Determined to make him release first, Lucy leans over and kisses his neck. Feeling her lips on his neck, Natsu feels himself losing the battle.

"Shit…." Natsu moaned as he came, smiling at her, "What's my punishment for losing?"

Lucy thinking for a second, smiling at her idea "Get on your knees."

Natsu obeying got on his knees just in time for Lucy to swing a leg over his shoulder. Looking up at her, "You want that?"

Lucy smirking, "Watch closely Natsu. This is how I like it."

Rubbing her clit with one hand as her other massages her left breast, Natsu smiled at her. Sliding two fingers in to her wet folds, Lucy clenched around him.

"Nat….Natsu….I said watch…." Lucy moaning as he pumped faster.

Natsu licking her clit, "I know, but this is how you like it too. My tongue in you isn't it."

Taking her other leg over his shoulder, Natsu begins sliding his tongue in and out of her. Lucy letting him do that, plays with his hair, pushing him in deeper.

"Someone can't get me in deep enough." Natsu smiling with her cum all over his face.

Lucy pushing away and kneeling beside him, licking his cheek, "Someone wanted to take his sweet time on me. I wanted my reward as well."

"Reward?" Natsu asking as she licked his face, hands sliding down his lean muscles till she grabbed his still hard member, "You like that?"

Lucy smiling, "Nope. I love it. I can't wait till tomorrow night, when it's all mine."

"I am already all yours. Even I wanted to, I couldn't escape you." Natsu whispered against her lips, "But why would I want to either? You're beautiful, smart, strong, and sexy as hell. I've only thought of you since I hit this season, now you're all mine too."

Kissing her gently, Natsu then nuzzles her neck. Lucy smiling at him, whispers "Horny one minute, cuddly the next. I don't get you Natsu, or is that a dragon thing?"

Natsu smirking, whispering back "Who said I am still not horny? Last time I checked, your hand isn't on something soft."

Grabbing her hand he rubs himself, smiling at her. Lucy kissing his smiling face as he lets her hand go. Lucy trailing her nails to the tip, rubbing her thumb over the slit. Glancing down Natsu smiles at her, gently guiding her other hand to the base, whispering in her ear "You can't just leave me like that…I won't be able to stop myself this time."

"Then show me how." Lucy whispers nibbling on his ear, Natsu grabbing her free hand and thrust against it roughly, making her moan. Natsu smiling and removes both her hands from him, holding them between them, watching her struggle to touch him again.

"Tell me what you want, Luce." Natsu says looking in her eyes.

Lucy replying quickly, "I want you, I want to…please you the same way you always please me. You do everything for me, Natsu. I want to be your equal in at least one way."

Natsu smiling brightly at her, pulling her into a hug, whispering against her hair "Luce, you do more than you can ever know for me but if this is what you want, I love that little trick you used in the alley. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Then let's finish this. There's too much water, I don't want a black eye tomorrow." Lucy says giggling as she stands up. Taking the soap as Natsu gets up, running the bar across his chest.

Natsu blushing as she rubs the soap over his body, reaching his still hard member tip, Natsu hisses "Stop! Don't go to the tip….it burns there."

Lucy pulls back fast, muttering "Sorry. Here"

Holding out the bar, Natsu smiles at her taking it and slowly begins washing her body. Running the bar up her thighs, Natsu watching her face as her pleasant look turns to one of pain. Dropping the bar and grabbing her, Natsu growls "What's wrong? Where does it hurt Luce?"

Lucy shaking her head and giving him a weak smile, "I am okay. Just…soap in there isn't something enjoyable."

"Weirdo, you didn't tell me to stop. I can't read your mind." Natsu sighing and laying his forehead on hers, "Next time, don't just stand there."

Kissing his nose, Lucy whispered "I…Sorry just wanted to let you..."

"I know, see you have things like that." Natsu whispered back kissing her forehead and picking her up. Letting the water hit them washing the soap down the drain before getting out, Natsu sets her down and grabs a towel for her. Smelling something, Natsu forgoes the towel and lights himself quickly on fire. Putting on his navy fire print boxer, Natsu leaves a laughing Lucy in the bathroom.

"Where are your pants Natsu? I didn't expect to see that when I came to see what's taking Lucy so long," Erza said shielding her eyes.

Natsu growling at her but walking behind her, Lucy blushing as she steps out of the bathroom and says "Sorry Erza…"

Erza un-shielding her eyes to see Lucy in a towel, whips around to Natsu yelling "What did you do Natsu!"

"Nothing!" Lucy squeaks, grabbing a tank top and sweatpants to put on in the bathroom.

Natsu finding the letter with the smell, smiles at Erza saying "She'll still be able to wear white tomorrow, I promise."

Erza sighing, "Alright. What is that?"

Holding up the letter Natsu answers "Something for Lucy."

Lucy returning in her 'I love Slayers' tank top and Natsu's sweatpants. Natsu walking over to her, ignoring Erza out stretched hand for the letter, and wrapping Lucy in a hug. Lucy grabbing the letter to read it, Natsu reads it out loud over her shoulder, "Dear Lucy, I am glad you have found my eldest daughters' key. I would like to meet with you in an hour in the park. –Spirit King"

Lucy sighing and leaning into Natsu, who is watching Erza nodding to Natsu, "Lucy I don't know… You shouldn't go alone."

"It's the spirit king Erza." Lucy whines, "He wants to discuss her daughters, there's nothing to worry about."

Natsu tightens his grip saying "I'm with Erza on this. I smelt something strange…."

Kissing his jaw, Lucy mutters "Will having you, Natsu, come along relax you both?"

Natsu nodding as Erza sighs, "Fine, be back at here in three hours. Gray still owes me a date. Then we shall all sleep here."

"What about not seeing each other, Erza?" Lucy asks, hope in her and Natsu's eyes.

"Even if we tried, you two would find a reason to meet up. This way we can watch you two." Erza says re-equipping to a cute black dress, "Three hours, remember."

Natsu quickly hugging Erza, smiling like an idiot saying "Thank you!"

**-Central Park: Cherry Tree-**

"Lucy!" Artemis yells, running towards her blonde master, "How are you? Hello Natsu"

Natsu nods his head to Artemis before nuzzling Lucy's neck. Lucy smiles at him before replying "I am good. Yourself, Artemis? I see Mira took you shopping."

Artemis smiling, light blush as she replies "Good, yes. I don't know about these new clothing though."

Waving her hand at the silver surfer shorts and black tank top with knee high navy boots. Lucy smiles back, "But the black looks great and it shows your mark off, the silver mirrors the moon. It looks great!"

"I miss my dress though. Wearing these shorts is…" Artemis whines, Natsu cutting her off "They are longer than your dress and gives you better coverage when you fight with us. Is that blush on the moon maiden?"

Artemis now bright red with arms crossed over her chest yells "NO!"

Lucy stepping out of Natsu's arms and hugging Artemis, "We're going for a walk Natsu! Stay here, this is a girl talk!"

Natsu pretends to pout, earning a kiss from Lucy as the girls pass.

"So spill every detail, Artemis." Lucy whispers, looking at her blonde princess spirit, "You've meet someone."

Artemis blushing brighter and nodding. Lucy screams for joy, hugging the woman beside her.

"it was at the shop, Mira saw a friend from another guild…Blue Pegasus…" Artemis says kicking the ground, "He was really nice…he picked these boots out."

"Did you get his name?" Lucy says in a Happy like tone.

Artemis shaking her head, "No. I froze when Leo showed up to pull him away."

Lucy scowling, "Then I'm having a word with Loki right now!"

Calling Loki, Lucy's foot was tapping and her whip out as Loki appeared with a smile. Gulping at the sight of Lucy, Loki was scared.

"NATSU!" Loki yells running from Lucy, who is chasing him. Artemis laughing as Natsu heads over to her.

"Hibiki." Natsu whispers, "I thought that was his smell in Luce's apartment. He was the one you meet, good guy. I'll make sure he is at the wedding tomorrow."

Artemis turns to Natsu, relief and thanks in her eyes. Hugging him as Lucy walks back with a beaten and bond Loki. Lucy smiling at them, "So you knew who it was Natsu?"

"Yep, took a while to remember his send. Hibiki of Blue Pegasus." Natsu said proudly.

Lucy giving Loki a good kick before walking over to Natsu as the stars swirl overhead, the spirit king appearing. Natsu grabs Lucy; now know what's going on.

"Lucy, Leo good to see you two getting along." Spirit king says smiling at the beaten and bond Loki and Lucy being crushed by Natsu, "I don't know this boy, Lucy."

"This is Natsu, my fiancé and mate." Lucy chocks out as Natsu looks up and mutters a hello from her hair.

"Natsu, be good to her. Now Artemis, my dear daughter," spirit king starts but is cut off by Artemis, "Father I wish for Lucy and Natsu to have the high power."

Loki untying the bonds and getting up, to add "It seems right, my king. Lucy is the only one who had been able to actually free one of the princesses. She is willing to try to release all three as well!"

"I know the power already, I can handle it." Lucy says smiling brightly remembering Hibiki giving her the knowledge to use this power.

Spirit king sighing, "Fine Artemis and Loki, you two may perform the sealing and wedding with my blessing."

"Wait wedding? You can't make Artemis marry Loki! She's in love with someone else!" Natsu growling, fire appearing on his fists, "I don't know much about this, but to make her marry him would be cruel! And I won't stand for it!"

The spirits all bursting with laughter, leaving Lucy who was giggling to explain, "He means out wedding Natsu, the wedding tomorrow?"

Natsu sheepishly wraps his arms back around Lucy and nuzzles her neck again to hide his face muttering "Sorry….I don't understand this star stuff…I am a dragon slayer not a celestial mage like Luce."

"I know, Natsu." Lucy whispers, taking his hand, "We have to get home or risk being skinned before tomorrow!"

Lucy and Natsu take off running as the stars swirl and go back to normal as they reach Lucy's apartment.

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

"Made it!" Natsu says catching his breath as Happy lands on his head.

Happy chirping "Made what Natsu?"

"We made it back before Erza and Gray got here!" Natsu says opening the door, walking through holding Lucy's hand, "or not…

Erza tapping her foot and Gray glaring at Natsu, muttering "You just couldn't keep away…Erza and Lucy have the bed, Flame head!"

Natsu shrugging and changing into his new sweat pants, "That's fine, I got the couch then."

Flopping down on the sofa, Natsu smiles at Lucy who is leaning over the back to kiss him, muttering "Sleep well, my dragon."

"Good night Luce." Natsu kisses then growls "Erza, don't let Gray near my bed!"

Gray glaring and yelling "YOUR bed? Last time I checked you two aren't married! That's Lucy's bed!"

"Yet, he's right Natsu." Lucy says, turning to Gray giving him a stern look, "But that will be our marital bed, so stay out Gray. Erza is staying with me just for the night. She's slept in it with me before at our girl sleep overs."

Erza flinches back from Lucy as she passes, "Just relax Lucy. Gray wouldn't think of doing anything in your bed." Giving Gray a glare while he lays out his sleeping bag, "Now let's all get some rest!"

Gray grumbling but still lays down. Natsu pulling Lucy back by her hand, kissing her again while pulling her in his lap. Gray groans, "Just wait to do that tomorrow. Some of us want to sleep and not hear moaning all night."

Lucy giggling and kissing Natsu's cheek before getting up to pat Gray's head then climbing into bed with an already sleeping Erza. A smug look on Natsu's face was the last thing Gray saw as the lights went out.

**-Mira's apartment-**

**_*Morning*_**

"Lucy sit still!" Mira sighs, pulling Lucy's blonde hair back and up to set fire jewelry clips in her hair. Lucy squirming around, "But Mira….Your hurting me…"

Mire finishing the braids and lose bun with the fire jewelry placed to appear like flames holding the veil over Lucy's face. Helping Lucy up, Mira has tears in her eyes whispering "Lucy…you look wonderful. You look so beautiful."

Lucy standing in the strapless wedding dress with off white lace at the bottom to appear like white fire around the hem, "Mira don't cry, please."

"I won't promise Lucy." Mira says sweeping the veil back to do Lucy's make-up. Simple light pink eye shadow and pale pink tinted lip gloss on, Mira readjust the veil, whispering "All done. How do you feel, Lucy?"

Looking in the mirror, Lucy smiles behind her veil, "Great Mira. Nothing bad can happen today!"

**-Chapel-**

Loki rubbing his temples in a tux, "Natsu for the last time, Lucy is on her way!"

Natsu fidgeting looking at the doors "I know but…does she know you'll be the one sealing…and how!"

"She knows, Natsu." Artemis whispers standing in a silver bride's maid dress, "It'll be quick."

Loki smiling and laughing, "That's sure!" waving Hibiki over, "It'll be the shortest kiss every! Hey Hibiki, this is Artemis. That girl you meet in the shop, the one you talked about."

Artemis blushes as a blushing Hibiki takes her hand, bowing and kissing her hand whispers "It's a true pleasure to meet you princess. I had wished upon a star to learn your name, Loki answered that pray with is honor."

Artemis glaring at Loki who was holding his hands up and mouths 'Natsu told me to bring him!'

Looking at the doors again a smirk on his face, Natsu nods to the guests that were sitting. Most were Fairy Tail, but the last five rows on the bride's side were Lucy's spirits. Even the spirit king showed up, which surprised Natsu.

"Natsu, Lucy's father is here," Erza whispers, wearing a red bride's maid dress, "Master is talking with him out front right now. Lucy just got here."

Natsu giving her a quick nod before heading out to the front. Just as he steps out Lucy gets out of the car with Mira.

"Lucy…You look so wonderful, just like your mother…" Jude whispers, tears in his eyes, "I know I don't have a right to walk you down the aisle, but I wanted to see you…"

Lucy hugging her father, "I'm glad you're safe and here."

Natsu smiling and taking Lucy's left hand, quickly taking the ring off muttering, "Sorry Luce, need this back for a bit."

Lucy stunned as Natsu goes on one knee in front of her father, looking up at Jude Natsu asks "Sir, I wish to marry your daughter. I love her more than anything, with your blessing I would love to make her my wife and mate."

Jude looking down at Natsu, on one knee and holding out the ring that had just been on his daughter's hand. Slapping Natsu, Jude replies "Never take that ring off her again. The master was just telling me, he gave you his blessing but you would be asking for mine. I have no rights as her father anymore. You have the two men who were like fathers to her blessing. Kip and the master.. They have given you their blessing, mine matters not. Give her the ring back; I just wanted to see my daughter one last time before her new life starts."

"Not without your permission," Natsu says, pleading note in his voice, "You are her father. I'm doing this right, like Igneel taught me. I won't be at the alter without your answer. So sir, I'll ask again. May I have your blessing to marry your daughter Lucy Heartfilia?"

* * *

Cliff hanger? NOOOO! Yes, I am leaving it like this for a while to work on the other story that Natsu told you all about. it should be posted in a week or so, and then you'll get a new chapter. I promise! if you want to be mad, yell at Natsu!

*Throws Natsu out and locks the doors to the house*

_side note, please tell me if there's anything ever wrong with my grammar or spelling. I am not the best speller in the world, I am working very hard to get better, but I still need help at times. so if you don't mind telling me, I'd be in debt to you!_


	8. Levy's claims Gajeel

**Sorry not a new chapter**, But! It's some GajeelxLevy, this is Levy's claiming. Since we all know how Lucy claimed Natsu... Hope you enjoy, the next chapter should be up by Saturday but no promises. If you haven't already seen the other story is up, its called Dragon Prince, check it out! please leave reviews. and as always enjoy. *Bowing and waving on*

* * *

Levy looking around, Jet and Droy were beaten and already hanging on the tree that Levy was slowly backing into.

"W….ww…..wh…why….a….ar…are….y…yo…you….do….doing…th…this!" Levy stutters, trying to glare at the tall black haired man towing over her and advancing fast. Gajeel smirking and advancing on the shaking blue haired beauty before him, answering her calmly "Order, my dear orders."

Levy trying to get away but the man punches the tree causing her to freeze, pinning her against the tree and his body. Gajeel laughing as the young girl squirms to get away, causing him to feel her small body rubbing against his, leaning down to get a better look at the girl and the fear in her eyes. Levy looking off to the side so he won't see her fear, but a hand tilts her head back up to make her brown eyes meet his red ones. A shiver goes down her back as she gulps at the idea of kissing this evil man.

Gajeel leaning in close, "Why won't you look at me?" teases the shaking girl with a gently brush on her cheek, "At least look at me so I can tell you my name."

Levy, being forced to look in those beautiful red eyes, whispers "Fine, but I don't see why."

Gajeel an inch from her lips mutters "It's to tell them who did this. I want Salamander to know Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer is the strongest!"

Levy in shock, snaps "You destroyed our guild hall! You attack my team in the dark! You're a coward; Natsu is twice the man you could ever hope to be!"

Levy now trying to fight back, but Gajeel easily captures her hands in one of his and pins her back against the tree, smirking and whispering "You don't smell like his mate, then why defend him so fiercely?"

"I'M NOT!" Levy yells, blushing because he is taking one of her hands to his lips, gulping because she wants a kiss but trying to kick him too. Gajeel laughing and smelling her being turned on, pushes his leg between hers easily and muttering against her palm "Good, I can….No!"

Pushing away, Gajeel growls at himself and storms around leaving Levy to catch her breath and think about what happened. Worried for the man stopping around called Gajeel, Levy crawls over to where he has flopped down to rub his arm that holds splinters from punching the tree. Reaching for his left hand, since it has the most blood Levy asks "Gajeel? Do you…I mean are you alright?"

Gajeel pulling back before she can touch him, growling "How can you ask that? Aren't I just the coward that has hurt all your friends?"

Regretting his words but keeping a mask of anger, Levy doesn't fall for it.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail knows about the mating season." Levy explains, reaching for his left hand again and succeeding in taking it "Natsu told us all about it his first year. It's in the spring…actually he's just ended last week….You do have a mate…"

"No." Gajeel whispers, letting his mask fall and showing hope scared he is to her, "I won't take one either."

Gently placing her hands on his face, smiling Levy says "You should."

Letting go, Levy gets up and walks away to get help. Gajeel stunned, rushes up and grabs her slim waist to pull her back. Crushing her back against his chest Gajeel growls "Name, even theirs….I need your name!"

"Levy," Levy whispers looking his arms over, running her fingers in the blood "They are Jet and Droy, we're shadow gear. If you let me go right now, I'll get my kit to clean these cuts up."

Gajeel whining and pulling her tighter to him "I can't….I can't let you get help."

Levy now struggling to breath manages to mutter "You'll kill me if you don't"

Gajeel relaxing his grip to allow her to breathe again but not get away, muttering in her hair "I can't kill you….What…What are you doing?!"

Having pulled his left arm to her mouth, Levy mutters in a trance-like state "I…I don't…Know…But this will help you, I am sure..."

Darting her tongue against the cut, Gajeel moans and breaths heavy breaking the trance-like state over Levy who is blinking at the smiling man behind her. Gajeel, grinning, says "You're not very bright bookworm. You claim me as your mate…Why would you shackle yourself to me? Didn't Salamander tell you?"

Levy blinking, stammers "I don't know….But I don't think you're a bad guy….I don't believe this act your putting on Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel, putting his mask back on, picks her up and pushes her to the tree muttering "I'm so sorry Levy. If this world was different…if my hands were cleaner…maybe…forget me, you'll be happier."

Ripping her shirt to draw his guild mark before pinning her between her teammates, Gajeel sighs and turns to not show his tears, Levy growling and kicking to get back down "No! I…I forgive you…Gajeel please! I don't want to forget you…You're the first person I can relate to! I love you!"

"You'll be happier Levy…Levy-chan." Gajeel replies, turning back to her letting his tears fall as he kisses her forehead before punching her to knock her out.

Walking back to his own guild, Gajeel stuffs the torn shirt in his pants pocket. Once at the guild hall he kicks the door in and smirks at everyone.

"Tell the master it's done." Gajeel yells, grabbing the nearest metal and bites down, everyone yells and cheers. A couple people try to start a fight with him, one of the men land on Gajeel's lap, knocking the metal from his hand. Glaring at the man in his lap, Gajeel punches him the head, crushing his jaw and making his blood splatter against the ground. Growling, Gajeel joins the brawl. Breaking everyone's bones and giving everyone black eyes, bloody noses and cuts everywhere to let his frustration out. Juvia floods the guild, standing over the half drowned iron slayer speaking "Gajeel, the master says good job. Juvia says it as well, you stuck it to those little pathetic fairies. Juvia is going to capture that Lucy girl."

* * *

Well what do you think? I know its short but its not a chapter so it has special rules to me... there will be others like Natsu's dream and Romeo's claiming of Wendy, leave a comment for which should be next? Please note all chapters will be labeled chapters not silly names, sound like a deal?


	9. Chapter 6: Wedding and Reception!

So you guys get a new chapter, for real this time! and I have the best news, I'm an aunt again. so the next post might be a while away, got to focus on family right now. but please understand I will keep writing. *Waves you on* Till then, I'll see about posting the second half of Levy and Gajeel's side story or maybe Romeo and Wendy's or Natsu's dream. who knows. now get reading!

* * *

Lucy walks over to her father, Jude who is glaring at Natsu still on one knee and clutching the right. Lucy, not looking at Natsu, hugs her father.

"Please…Dad..will you walk me to the alter?" Lucy whispers so soft only dragon hearing can pick it up.

Jude blinking tears away as he wraps Lucy in a hug, whispering "Lucy, are you happy?"

Lucy nods, smiling brightly under her veil, answers "Yes, because this man brought me to Fairy Tail. He has given me a chance at a new life, my friends and family. But there's one thing he can't be….you."

Natsu smiles at Jude when Lucy pointed back to him, adding "I'm not, that's why sir… would you…"

"You, Jude Heartfilia, should walk Lucy of Fairy Tail down the alley to Natsu Dragneel" Makarov said, cutting off a tear eyed Natsu, "even if it's part way. Then I will take over. She is your daughter first, but she is my child as well. Will you take this armament?"

Jude wiping his eyes, holding Lucy's left hand out to Natsu muttering, "I thought I told you that right belongs here. Now put it back, we have a wedding Natsu." Sighing, "You have my blessing, permission and thanks for my daughter."

Natsu jumping up and down with a joyful smile plastered on his face, as he calms down to readjust the ring on Lucy's left hand. Jude smiling at Lucy, not paying the hyper dragon slayer any mind (side note, bad idea Jude, never turn away from a hyper Natsu….) till he was trapped in a super tight hug, yelling "AHH!"

Natsu hugging, more crushing, Jude yells "Thank you sir!"

"Natsu, enough with that! Go to the alter now!" Mira yells, dark aura emanating around the former S-class white haired mage, "If you kill Lucy's father now, his blessing won't be there!"

Natsu yelps, letting Jude fall to the ground gasping, and run back in the chapel. Jude gives Mira a thankful look as she and the master pass by, Lucy sighing and helping her father back to his feet as he catches his breathe. Master pats Lucy's hand and whispers as he passes "Lucy, I'll see you inside."

Natsu apologizing to Artemis, who was knocked on the floor. Mira walking up and pushing Natsu away and right in to Hibiki as she helps Artemis up is the last thing a smiling Lucy see as the doors close. Now alone Jude shifts his feet, afraid Lucy is still upset with him for the years of ignoring her.

"Lucy…." Jude gulps breaking the silences "I really am glad to be here with you….You're….You're all I have left…..It should be Kip…"

Lucy throws her arms around his neck, "He forgave you, you know, and I have too. Why else would I have abandoned my friends on a mission and rushed to see if you were alive in that guild raid? And you will have a dragon slayer as a son; you know…You can accept him, won't you?"

Jude pulling Lucy closer, muttering to her softly "He makes you happy and keeps you safe, in the end that's what matters to me."

Music begins to play as Gemini opens the doors for Lucy, who is holding her father's arm. Jude smiling as her as they begin to walk down the alley. Everyone gives Lucy a weird look for the run down, poorly dressed and shaggy looking man next to her. Natsu growls as Loki gives him that look now.

"THAT'S HER FATHER!" Natsu roars, "HE HAS THE RIGHT TO WALK HIS DAUGHTER DOWN THE ALLEY!"

Jude flinches back at Natsu's roar, with fire now surrounding the boy's body and scales forming on his face. Lucy sighs and pats his arm, whispering "its okay Dad. Natsu is just upset with everyone and their looks."

Makarov yells "You will not judge this man!"

Lucy sighing and stops, pulling her father to a stop as well. Yelling, as she throws her arms up "I have forgiven my father! He is sorry for hurting me, for having Fairy Tail destroyed! I want to be walked down by my last living blood family member! Tell me why that's wrong?"

Loki flinches along with Artemis; Mira sends a glare to the rest of the chapel. Jude pipes up "Today, I only wanted to see my daughter one last time….When I saw her, I felt joy and sorrow…my wife, Layla, should have been the one to help her with everything …but she had all of you… Her fiancé had to ask the Master because I am not a good father…yet he still asked for my blessing as well….I know my rights as a father were gone the day…the day I chased a dear friend of my wife from her side…." Everyone but Natsu and Lucy, blinking at him in confusion as he continues, "I have been a horrible person for everything I've done, and I was never there when you needed me Lucy. You always deserved better than I have given you… I know Natsu will not make my mistakes, he will give you that life….Because your mother and his father taught him well….and one day I hope you both will forgive me for what I have done…"

Lucy wipes the tears from Jude's face and helping him up. Natsu growling in response as Artemis says "We are here for a wedding, not the murdering of a man."

"Yes!" Loki adds, "The binding of two hearts and families. Let's not begin our friends' new life with the killing of a member of one's family?"

Jude nods as Makarov steps forward for Lucy's hand. Lucy hugging her father before taking the master's hand and turning to the alter. Jude turns to leave the chapel when a hand stops him. Eyes meeting red ones, Jude gulps facing Gajeel with a scowl on his face. Having snuck from his place between Happy, the first best man, and Gray up the alter, now growling and glaring at Jude "You said you wanted to see her, then stay and see it to the end."

Everyone whips to see Gajeel towering over a cowering gulping Jude who was looking between Natsu, laughing, and Lucy smiling and giggling at the sight. With both laughing and Wendy as well, Gajeel is left to explain, "Lucy asked him to stay, I'm the only one who seems to think it matters to bunny girl."

Lucy nods as Natsu gives everyone a signature grin, but a glare at Gajeel who has walked back to his spot as the second best man. Jude nods and takes a place by Plue who dancing his silly dance. Gajeel being patted on his shoulder by a flying first man, Happy! Natsu grins at the other male dragon slayer as Levy gives him the thumbs up for doing the right thing. Lucy having walked past the first pew is being meet by a smiling Natsu. The master places Lucy's right hand into Natsu's left before walking to his spot in the first pew. Natsu leads Lucy up to the alter.

"Friends, Family, loved ones. We are gathered together to witness the marrage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." The minister said smiling at the couple standing before him, "Today we will also be lucky enough to witness a sealing of these two. Now if there is anyone who does not believe these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mira shots Lisanna a warning glance as she opens her mouth. Jet taking Lisanna's hand as a snapping sound rings in the hall. The minister nodding and continues "Well then. Let us move on then Natsu, you chosen to write your own vows."

"Yep!" Natsu replies, turning to take Lucy's hands in his, "Luce… From the first day we meet, I was in love. I felt like I had known you for years. I knew without your smile and laugh, life would be impossible for me. It took time to remember everything, and once I did I knew that it was meant to be. Even with those years having passed, I found myself right back there in your room as a child with you. Fighting harder than ever, pushing myself to be the best just for you, doing anything to see you smile and hear you calling me an idiot, because it was you doing it." Gulping as blush spreads across his face, Natsu continues "Then that day came when we thought you were leaving the guild to return home…I couldn't help but cry at the thought of seeing the girl I love walk away. Then we saw something that was amazing, you walking from the main house….we meet a wonderful man named Kip…he reminded me of a promise from so long ago, of a young girl that held my heart. A reason I hide my love from you, because you couldn't be her. But you are, my fear of losing her is over because she is here becoming my whole life. I swore to keep that promise, today I do just that. I pledge to you, I will always be here for you and will always fight to keep you safe. Because I love you and I always will."

Mira was crying, Elfman and Freed were trying to comfort her but ended up crying themselves. Most of the spirits were in tears as well as the bride maids, only Levy wasn't crying…yet. Lucy was shaking, tears pooling in her eyes when the Minister turned to her saying "Lucy, you as well chose to write your own vows."

Lucy nodding before speaking, "The first day I remember with you, was as small children. Mom telling me that we'd have visitors soon, and I remember being so happy to meet the dragon that saved my mom…I have no idea the little pink haired boy he brought with him would change my life. You're screaming and pushing me away when you woke me up, would be our start. The tears and pain of the fire, my falling for you," Levy had lost the fight of being strong and was clinging to Erza both crying loudly as Lucy took a breath to push her own tears back to continue "Years would pass and the next time we meet, you were covered in blood laying on my bed. I did what I could, for fear of losing your smile. It would be years later when I saw you again. You saved me from falling in love under a spell by a con-mage, and then you saved me from that same con-mage again. You then brought me to Fairy Tail and gave me this wonderful life…I fell in love with you again, as time went on. Then one day you told me how you loved me, I was speechless. A man like you, someone so strong, bravery and…and kind could ever lone someone weak, cowardly and pathetic as me was beyond my comprehensions." Natsu growling, tears running down his face as Lucy gulps and blinks back her own tears before continuing "But I was so happy you did… I wanted to be with you more than anything. You're my everything, I love you."

The minister drying his eyes asks "The rings?"

Happy being a blubbering mess on the floor holds up the black box to Gajeel who snatches it and hands it over to the minister. As the minister opens the box, Gajeel picks Happy up and puts him on his shoulder. The minister places Lucy's ring in Natsu's hand and says "Repeat after me Natsu. With this ring."

"With this ring," Natsu repeated as the minister continued "I take you, Lucy Heartfilia as my wife."

"I take you, Luce Heartfilia as my wife," Natsu says smirking as everyone giggles. Placing the simple ban next to her engagement ring, Natsu joins in the giggling so Lucy rolls her eyes at him. Taking the other ring, the minister hands it to Lucy and ask "Lucy repeat word for word after me. With this ring."

"With this ring, I take you Natsu Dragneel as my husband." Lucy asks, placing the gold ban with a dragon and a key carved in on his left hand. The minister sighs "You may kiss the bride!"

The minister walking away as Natsu, grinning, gently lifts the veil over Lucy's head. Laying his left hand on her check, Natsu leans in for a simple quick kiss. Loki taking over for the minister as Artemis has Gray help her set up the table and bowl with water in front of the couple.

"Natsu and Lucy Dragneel," Loki said cause them to break the kiss, "We in the spirit world feel you two will bring our princesses back. As our thanks, we want to seal this marriage and grant our greatest power to you."

Artemis holding two candles to Loki before turning to everyone and asking "All humans please close your eyes, we don't want the light of stars blinding."

Loki holding a candle out to Natsu once every human but the two standing in front had their eyes closed asks "Could you be so kind Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu smiling and laughing holds up his hand with a bright pink and yellow flame dancing in it. Lucy amazed at the flame, whispers in shock "That's new."

"Nope." Natsu whispers, lighting the candle and leaning closer to Lucy, "It's my love for you. It's the same flame in your ring, my whole heart in a little ring."

Loki coughing to draw them back, hands the candle to Artemis to set in the bowl of water. Natsu raising his eyebrows at Loki but not saying a word about the candle flouting in water, Loki sighing and gulping before muttering quietly "Sorry."

Grabbing Lucy's bare shoulders, the other candle still in his hand, Loki kisses her gently before pulling away quickly and leaving the candle in her hand. Turning to a growling and pissed off Natsu who was balling his hands in fists as Loki slides his hand into Natsu's hair. Muttering against his lips, Loki says "I warned you Slayer. It would be quick for her."

Crushing their lips together, Loki slides his tongue against Natsu's tight closes ones. Natsu remembering that unlike Lucy he has never had the spirits bond to his body and opens his mouth slightly, Loki taking it and plunging his tongue in. a short battle for dominance ends with Natsu's hands in Loki's hair as well since he lost the battle for dominance against Loki. A soft glow forms around the two boys and Lucy which lights the candle. Loki seeing this rips away from Natsu who stands there panting with lust filling his eyes. Turning to bright red Lucy as Artemis takes the candle; Natsu grabs her and kisses her plunging his tongue in her mouth as she gaps from the sudden kiss. Licking the inside of her mouth, Natsu coxes her tongue into his when Loki coughs again. Glaring Natsu pulls back and nips Lucy's ear whispering "Your mine when this ends."

Blushing even brighter, Lucy gulps as Loki fixes his tie, glasses and lastly his hair. Loki having all eyes on him says "Place your hands in the bowl please."

Watching them place their hands in the bowl and their foreheads together with their eyes closed Artemis places the candle in the bowl then nods to Loki. Loki nodding back bends and blows out Natsu's flame on the other candle causing Lucy and Natsu to glow a bright gold. Loki being serious asks Natsu "Do you, Natsu, love Lucy?"

Natsu confused, replies "Of course I love Luce. She's my mate, best friend and…she's my wife, my world."

Natsu's glow turning to silver, Loki nodding with Artemis who asks Lucy, "Do you, Lucy, love Natsu?"

"I lov…No." Lucy says, a smile on her face "I adore, I care, I want to stay with him. Love doesn't cover what I feel." Laying her head against his chest she continues "I would be nothing without him, he's my world. My Dragon."

Lucy's glow turning to silver then red then back to gold, Loki and Artemis exchange glances and smiles. Loki asking "Lucy, what would you do if we killed Natsu right now?"

Lucy gaps and hic-up, grabbing his hand in the bowl with hers, Natsu wrapping his free arm around her waist and growling as his glow changes to red then back to gold. Lucy eventually mutters, pulling on his tie "I'd die with him. Even if my body lived, I'd be dead inside."

Artemis smiling brightly at Loki, saying gently "Open your eyes Lucy."

Lucy opens her eyes, reliving the gold light in them. Natsu burying his face in her hair as Loki tells him to open his eyes as well. Natsu opening his eyes, the same glow with in them as well had Loki jumping for joy. Artemis grinning ear to ear as Loki calms down enough to ask "Natsu, please blow out the candle then Lucy show us the power."

Natsu shaking his head as they with draw their hands so he can blow the candle out. As Lucy calls upon the stars using the Urano Metria that Hibiki had placed in her brain before. The glow dying out causing her to slump in to Natsu, Artemis allowing everyone to open their eyes Erza and Levy rushing forward to help Lucy who looks sick but get stopped by the Spirit King.

"Now Lucy, you may call the stars themselves to aid you. The power is your, Natsu you alone will stop it from ripping her apart. Understand you both form the seal and this binds you together forever. There is no escape from one another." Spirit king says "Now give her a kiss."

Barely holding Lucy up, Natsu kneels and gently places Lucy down. Smiling at one another, Natsu kisses Lucy gently and passionately, Lucy kissing him back pulling his tie to make him get closer.

Natsu smiling, holding Lucy's hand close to his chest as they head to the exit of the chapel, Lucy giggling as Natsu plants gently kisses on her hand and neck as people pass them.

"Save it you two." Erza warns, hugging Lucy as she passes the couple.

Lucy blushing as Natsu replies "Don't have to anymore. I think we can just skip the party and go home Luce."

Mira storming up to the quivering pink haired teen, yelling "You better think twice Natsu! I worked too hard to get you two together!"

Artemis pushing the dark auraed white haired mage from the couple, calling over her shoulder "Take thirty minutes to change then meet us at the Hall you two!"

"Alright! Natsu, don't go showing everyone my panties!" Lucy screams as Natsu shrinks down and clings to her legs trying to escape Mira's glares.

Gajeel pulling the pink haired teen from the blushing blonde bride, saying "Nice pink lace bunny girl."

Natsu now standing up and aiming a punch at Gajeel's head, roars "Never look at my mate's underwear again or I'll kill you!"

"You flashed them to us, we all got the show." Gajeel laughs, slinging an arm over Levy's shoulders as they walked to the guild hall.

Jude taking the groom's distraction to hug his daughter, whispering "You're so beautiful, Lucy. I'm so proud."

"Thanks Dad." Lucy whispers back, hugging her father as Natsu turns back and holding his hand out. Natsu sliding his free arm around Lucy's waist as Jude takes his out stretched hand, asking "Can I call you pops?"

Jude taken back by Natsu's bluntness, blinks asking "umm…Yes…How can you forgive me?"

"Simple! Luce did, so I do too." Natsu replies, grinning brightly at Jude, who has tears in his eyes. Lucy grabbing their still connected hands, smiling at the both. Natsu quickly giving Lucy a peck on the cheek as the master walks over. Makarov smiling at them, giving Natsu and Lucy a hug before saying "Natsu, Lucy, Jude, I'm glad you are a family now. Now let's get to that party. Mira's parties are not something you want to miss."

Having taken his hand back, Jude turns to leave. Lucy reaching to grab the back of his jacket, but being beaten by Natsu who grabbed his wrist, growling "Where are you going Pops? You have to stay for the father-daughter dance."

"No, I've already over stayed my welcome…Natsu take care of her. Be the man I failed to be…son." Jude whispers, walking to a parked car "I do love you Lucy, I mean it."

Natsu nodding, holding on to Lucy by her waist, Lucy stunned as he drives away. Makarov sighing and patting her hand before heading to the guild, leaving the spirits with the couple, Lucy leaning into Natsu tears running down her face.

"Lucy…" Aries asks, flinching when the tear eyed Lucy turns to her, "I'm Sorry! But we all were wondering if you when you would be leaving to find the next key?"

Lucy whipping her eyes as Natsu replies "Next week, we're spending this next week alone."

"NEXT WEEK?" Aquarius snaps "Better not call me nor my BOYFRIEND then Lucy, boyfriend."

"My HUSBAND will handle anything that needs handling, Aquarius, HUSBAND" Lucy hiccupping and grinning at the laughing water spirit.

Natsu looking at the two hugging, confusion on his face as Scorpio explains "Aquarius never believed Lucy could even get a date, now look at her."

"But I'm married and she's just dating." Lucy teases as Aquarius snarks "At least I am not a virgin."

Loki smirking, winking to Natsu, mumbles "You know where she learned those tricks, huh Natsu?"

Natsu blushes as he shakes Capricorn's hand, whispering "Thank you Aquarius for that. Loki DIE!"

Loki laughing as he ducks Natsu's fist of fire but getting hit by Aquarius's water as she disappears, Lucy stepping up her whip out as Sagittarius draws her bow. Lucy growling, snapping her whip "Now Loki, those lessons were your idea. I believe you called them your 'gift' to Natsu for his season?"

Loki gulping as the remaining spirits corner him, Natsu calling to the cornered Lion spirit "That's the best gift anyone ever got me," nuzzling Lucy's ear "Remind me to thank him later."

"Now, now you two understand this power isn't for everyone. Very few can use it, even less can even handle it." Spirit King warned "So be very careful."

"We will, Spirit King," Lucy hums in Natsu's ear, nibbling as Natsu pulls her hips to his. Gently pressing against her body, Natsu smiles at the gaps from Lucy feeling it and trying to turn and face him. Lucy whining softly, so no one can really hear, "Natsu…don't….tease…."

Silencing her with a kiss, Natsu mumbles "It's a reminder Luce. Two hours then you are never leaving me."

"Why would I before?" Lucy answers, kissing his jaw softly moaning as Natsu rolls his hips against her.

"Let's go before Erza…or worse Mira comes to collect me…" Natsu says taking Lucy's hand and running to the hall, Lucy laughing "You really are afraid of Mira."

"She skinned him one time for keeping Lisanna out late when we were kids," Gray yells, standing by the door, "Funniest sight ever. I got the pictures still."

Natsu growling, picking Lucy up as he skids to a stop, Lucy kissing his nose as he puts her down before turning to Gray asking "I need those pictures."

"I'll burn them." Natsu says, kicking the door in, "Now lets party!"

Cana smirking as Lisanna and Jet sigh up for the drinking contest, music playing softly in the background. Natsu smiling at Lucy, who smiles brightly back as Happy flies over and lands in Lucy's open arms. Mira looking the happy couple with Happy over, saying in the microphone "Now let us see our newest couple out on the dance floor. Time to see their first dance as husband and wife, let the music begin."

Natsu leading Lucy to the center of the make-shift dance floor as the song switches to a soft waltz, Lucy taking Natsu's hand and placing it on the small of her back. Taking his free hand in hers and placing her free hand on his shoulder, Lucy nods for Natsu to start the dance. Unsure of how to move his feet, Natsu puppy-eyes Lucy who motions for his left foot to move forwarder trying to reteach him the waltz. Blushing, Natsu steps forward then back, right then left, Lucy sighing but following his lead.

Once the song ended, everyone clapped as Natsu kisses Lucy roughly. The other Slayers and their mates joined the couple for another dance. Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her arms go around his neck, laying their foreheads together. Lucy smiling up at him and kissing him gently.

"Ne, Natsu what are we doing after this?" Lucy whispers against his neck.

Natsu muttering in her hair "I think Mira planed diner, raw fish with rice, stake and something, possibly fire too. Why?"

Lucy nuzzling his neck, murmuring "I was hoping for something else."

"Oh?" Natsu whispers, smirking at Lucy "I think I need to go to the infirmary. I am not feeling good, I need some Luce-love to make it through the night."

Lucy giggling and slapping his chest as Erza shoots him a warning glance with Wendy whispering in her ear. Natsu gulps as Erza stands next to Mira, who is holding the microphone again and smiling at them.

"Lucy has requested that to see the couple kiss during diner you must share a memory of the couple. Now everyone please take your seats!" Mira says, waving at the tables and clapping her hands.

Natsu relaxing as Lucy giggles and tugs on his tie to pull him along as she walks to the head table. Smiling at Levy and Erza, letting Natsu's tie go who takes a deep breath before grabbing Lucy's hand. Both taking their seats, Natsu leans over to kiss Lucy's cheek only to have a claw stopping him, looking up at a Satan Soul Mira, Natsu gulps and backs away fast enough to trip over his shoes.

"Only after they share, Natsu" Mira warns, walking back to her table as Romeo jumps up and grabs the microphone.

Winking to Natsu, who got off the floor and re adjusted his chair, Romeo begins "I remember Lucy's first day in Fairy Tail. How she followed Natsu and Happy around, even to find and bring home my dad. When you returned with him, we all knew it would only be time before you three formed a team. We rejoiced then and now two years later you two will always be the team that brings people home. Here's to your love and our love of you, Natsu and Lucy!"

"Thank you, Romeo." Natsu mumbles, pulling Lucy up and kissing her roughly, "Now who's next?"

Everyone laughs as Lucy grabs his tie again and drags him back to the table to eat. Natsu pouting as he pushes the fire around, Lucy smirking to Mira to take a turn. Mira sneaking up to the microphone as Natsu sighs and starts eating.

"Imagine, if you can a 12 year old Natsu shopping for a perfect present for a beautiful girl he hardly remembered but loved dearly." Mira started, Natsu not paying attention and scarfing "Now imagine my surprise when he asked for my help in shopping for said gift! But as the week wore on, he gave up and went to it by himself. I eventually got curios of this girl and decided to help him out, finding him in a stuffed animal show. We searched for a while then moved on," Lucy smiling and running her hand over Natsu's arm, Natsu not noticing "Trying a rock shop, he picked a warm brown velvet bag, saying it reminded him of her warm eyes that always smiled at him," Natsu finally looking up and seeing someone at the microphone, shocked it's Mira telling that story " He then took that pouch and searched high and low for this mystery girl, since it was her birthday and he always got her something for that special day. The next day he tossed me the same pouch to me," Lucy grabbing Natsu's hand and pressing it to her cheek, Natsu smiling and giggling like a fool at the memory, Mira trying to compose herself before continuing "Now fast forward to a month ago, Natsu laying and mopping around because he couldn't find a lacrima to finish Lucy's ring. Remembering there was a red one in the velvet pouch he had bought years earlier. So I struck a deal with him, a return of the lacrima for a little earn done. Now I say this to remind you, Natsu! Always pay attention!"

Natsu blushing as Mira points at him, Lucy giggling and tugging him close by his tie. Planting the kiss roughly, Lucy wraps one hand in his hair, tugging his hair, and the tie around the other to keep the kiss longer. Breaking the kiss as Erza coughs in the microphone, Natsu resting his forehead on Lucy's temple.

"Lucy, if you could see the change we all have seen you would understand why we want this to be perfect," Erza speaks, clam but the joy right underneath it, "the memory I wish to share is of our first mission. Not the whole Mission of course!" everyone cuts her off with a great chuckle, "But when Natsu keep throwing himself into that wall of wind. The way you tried to stop him, I truly believed he would have broken that wall if you asked. As well as when we found him after his battle, that smile he had was only for you. We all know Natsu would tear the heavens down to keep you safe, but only Gray and I know you'd destroy anything to keep him at your side and alive. Now that you know this, Natsu don't you dare go throwing your life away just because you can! You'll be a father one day, Lucy and those kids will need you alive. Let us do the protecting."

"Like hell! I won't die any time soon!" Natsu yells before Lucy captures his lips in a rough and deep kiss.

Lucy calling out "No one needs to die for any reason!" whispering in his ear she adds "But she is right Natsu. You will be a father one day."

Nuzzling her hair, Natsu purrs in her ear, Lucy shocked and mouths to Levy 'Dragons purr?'

Levy taking the microphone and nodding to Lucy, stating "Remember that sleep over last year, Natsu? Well Gajeel does but that's not my choice. I'm taking the day you two formed at team," Happy adding "AND ME!"

Levy laughing with everyone, continues "And Happy. But you two seemed like the perfect two. Lucy do you remember that day you got back from that first mission? How we spend that day shopping and talking? Well I never told you, but I saw a pink haired teen and a flying blue cat staking you that whole day," Levy shooting a glare at Natsu and Happy, "I was sure the pink haired one was going to die when we walked in to that lingerie shop. Just remember Happy isn't good at keeping secretes Natsu, you were lucky Lucy didn't see you first. Good lucky Natsu!"

Happy grabbing the microphone, whining "AM TOO LEVY! I keep Natsu's doll secrete!"

Natsu glaring, quickly kissing Lucy before Happy starts again "I remember when we first meet you Lucy. Natsu had jumped up and keep saying we'd be a family that day. Then we meet you, you were funny. Even though we didn't do anything you wouldn't stop thanking us. I lied that you talked and talked as Natsu and I ate. Later when my magic ran out and we plumped in to the sea, during our failed attempt to save you…You could have let me fall and get hurt, but you protected me..Natsu was right that morning, we did become a family. We got you Lucy and that was the best thing ever."

Natsu glaring and blushing as Lucy whips her eyes and Happy landing on Natsu's lap. Lucy plucking Happy up and hugging him close, Natsu kissing her cheek and pulling her to his lap. Mira snapping a picture and mumbling "So much like a family! To perfect!"

Everyone groaning as Gajeel snatches the microphone from Loki. Gajeel laughing as Loki waves him to go first.

"As my bookworm stated, remember that sleepover? Well this might get you killed tonight, so be quick in bed, Salamander!" Gajeel teases, Natsu wide eyed and blushing, looking away "So Bunny girl, you and the rest of the girls were in the bath when we snuck in. Natsu and I having the best hearing went first. Now I don't know about the other guys that night, but the sight of Natsu drooling over Lucy as she dressed up as a bunny for whatever reason she had was funny. Only made it better as he tried to control himself by burning his hard away and moaning about her being his prey. How we didn't get caught when he growled for you when Cana grabbed you, Bunny girl I'll never understand."

Lucy, still holding Happy, who had fallen asleep, turned and glared at the shrinking slayer under nether her. Natsu gently laying his hands to her hips and shrinking back, mumbling "I love you Luce. I love you."

"Love you too, Natsu. But your sleeping at your own place tonight. Happy can stay with me though." Lucy announces, getting off his lap, sitting with her back to him in her chair.

Loki taking the microphone as Natsu throws himself at Lucy's feet, crying "Lucy please! Don't do that to me! I love you…please please please!"

Lucy sighing, not able to resist a sneak glance at the crying teen at her feet, and lefts his chin, quickly kissing him before patting his head. Loki chucking to call attention, Lucy smiles at him. Natsu still resting on the floor, head on Lucy's leg, Loki beginning "Now I know we are sharing memories, but I feel we need to do the gifts. Mira you can kill me later but this is a pathetic sight. You already have the biggest gift in this reception and the great star power. But I feel that's not enough," walking up to Lucy and handing out two tickets "These are for a month long trip to a privet island. The boat will leave in a week, have fun!"

Loki disappearing, Natsu growling and picking Lucy up "Since we are done, I'm taking Luce home."

"NOT YET NATSU!" Mira calls, "Pictures still need to be taken, and the cake needs to be cut. Just relax Natsu."

Lucy gently landing on her feet, letting Happy go to grab Natsu's tie, saying "Everyone have fun dancing, Natsu needs punishment."

Natsu letting Lucy lead him to a small back room; the music starts back up, louder than before. Noticing two new outfits with a note, Natsu plucking the note and reads it out loud, "Princess, please change into this after your done-Virgo."

Evilly smiling, Natsu turns back to Lucy. Lucy giggling and undoing her hair mumbles "It zips in the back, can you?"

Forcing her around, Natsu rips the zipper down then undoes his tie and belt. Lucy stepping out of the dress in just her pink lace panties, Natsu smiling as Lucy's hair falls and her hands begin working on ripping his shirt off. Unbuttoning his pants, Lucy kisses along his jaw. Running his hands along her sides, Natsu kisses her hair muttering "So can I come home tonight?"

"We'll see how this goes." Lucy whispers, pushing his pants down but leaving his boxers on, "You'll have to prove yourself to."

Pushing her against the wall, Natsu wraps her legs around his chest. Lucy trailing her fingers down his sculpted arms as he grunts "I'll prove how much I love you tonight. Don't want our first time on a wall instead of a bed, do we?"

Lucy shaking her head no as Natsu trails little licks down her breasts. Nipping and leaving hickies around them, Natsu grinds up against her, Lucy moaning and whining as he stops, "Why are you stopping Natsu?"

"I wanna see your lessons in action." Natsu huffs, desperation in his voice, setting Lucy down "Show..me..how much I matter…."

Lucy laying her left hand to his cheek, smiling at the desperation in his voice, Natsu looking down as Lucy whispers "There isn't enough time in the year to show all that. But I'll show you a small part of it."

Natsu's head snapping up as Lucy kisses his neck and trails down his chest, gently pushing his boxers down. Lucy now on her knees in front of Natsu, hands on the base as their eyes lock. Watching her eyes as she flicks her tongue across the slit, Natsu rolls his head back. Lucy smirking as she takes the head in her mouth, Natsu wrapping her hair in his hands, mumbling "Can…I?"

Lucy letting her teeth scrap the shaft before humming and nodding yes, Natsu moaning and thrusting forward, Lucy rubbing down his things, then playing with his sack in her hands. Natsu roaring with delight, playing with his pink tuff, Lucy purrs against him.

"Damnit Luce!" Natsu grunts as he releases, Lucy swallowing and milking him. Natsu continues, sleep filling his eyes, "If that was just a…"

Lucy whipping her mouth as Natsu leans against the wall, getting up Lucy plays with his hair, Natsu gently wrapping his arms around her, listening to her calm breathing.

"Times up, Natsu!" a voice yells as the door nearly buckles from the pounding, "You have one minute then we're dragging you out!"

Natsu waking up and gulping, grabbing the outfit for Lucy, Natsu helps her in before pulling his on. Rushing to the door as Mira and Erza kick it in, Natsu holds Lucy behind him as the door splinters asking "Were we to loud?"

"You know the answer Natsu." A male voice answering from behind the two glaring women, "That roar alone I'm sure was heard in Hargeon."

Natsu blushing as Lucy wraps her arms around his neck, peaking over his shoulder at the small white haired man. Lucy quickly kissing Natsu's cheek before speaking "Mats, he wasn't that loud. I've gotten him to roar even louder, we weren't trying to beat it."

Natsu fidgeting as Makarov sighs. Erza blushes and leave the room, Mira brushing passed them to collect the clothing, sighing "At least none of it was burned. Let's go down stairs and enjoy the rest of the party. I'll take care of the clothing."

"Yes and tonight Natsu, hold back your fire." Makarov says, examining the ceiling above them "I do not believe your landlord would be happy about that damage, especially since you want to move Natsu."

Lucy giggling as Natsu slides her in front of him, arms keeping her against his body. Natsu nuzzling her hair as they join the party. Levy grabbing Lucy's hand to drag her to the dance floor, Natsu joining Gajeel and Romeo.

"Did ya pop her?" Gajeel asks, drink in his hand.

Scoffing, Natsu grabs a drink and replies "How much fun would it be to do it on the wall?"

"I believe Romeo disagrees," Gajeel snaps as Romeo fidgets and sweats.

"Do you now?" Natsu whipping towards the sweating boy, growling "When?"

Romeo gulping, "They day she got that cut….in the shower….we were just messing around like always…but I don't know. I wanted to feel more…I swear it's our only time!"

Natsu nods as Wendy skips over, Lucy and Levy following close behind. Romeo sighing as Wendy wraps his arms around her waist. Levy sneaking under Gajeel's arms as Lucy grabs Natsu's hand.

"Looks like we're the last virgins, Luce." Natsu whispering in her ear, "Wanna go home and fix that?"

Lucy gapes at a blushing Wendy and fidgeting Romeo, growling "You have one year Romeo or I'll skin you. No more fooling around till then, understand? I'll make your life hell."

Romeo gulping and nodding, looking like he is trying to break his neck. Wendy pouts and whines "It's not like I'll get pregnant any time soon Lucy."

Lucy and Levy both pass out from the bluntness of Wendy.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! also thank you for all the favorites, followings, and reviews. please keep them up! I love reading the reviews, so please keep them coming!


	10. Natsu's dream

Sorry, It's been a while for an update and everything. So heres a little side story to hold you over till the next chapter is done! this is Natsu's dream from the first key mission.

* * *

"Luce!" a pink haired teen screamed at a retreating blonde woman, "Luce please! I'll change, I'll be anything you need!"

"Goodbye Natsu, I've found someone better." the blonde called back, leaning into a guy with red spiky hair much like Natsu's and the reverse outfit of him too, "He's everything you'll never be. Strong, brave, and the best lover anyone could ask for."

"Luce, please. I love you, no one else." the teen called back, trying to run to her but being stopped by an invisible force.

"You never loved me! You used me, you lied about loving me. Not like him," the blonde replied, kissing the red haired teen, "Just give it up. He's the better fire dragon slayer."

the pink haired teen collapsed to his knees with tears streaming down his face, crying "I could care less that he can beat me at everything. I want my friend, Luce, back...I need my mate, Lucy, because I've loved her forever!"

"Natsu..." a voice softly whispers, Natsu whipping his head around looking for the person who spoke. Natsu softly replying "Luce?"

White light replaces the dark cave, now in the garden behind Heartfilia mansion Natsu running towards the beautiful blonde woman in a soft green dress, calling "Layla?"

Turning around, the woman smiles and answers "Natsu, sweetie. Treating my daughter well, I hope."

"Layla...I'm trying. I really am trying to hard." Natsu cried, throwing his arms around the woman's thine frame, "We're getting married soon, and I'm trying to control myself till then,...But I'm afraid that I'll lose her before then."

"Lose her how, young one?" Layla asks, holding Natsu close and stroking his hair.

Natsu breathing deep, replies "That another man will take her, she's so beautiful and everything that's good in life."

"Natsu dear," Layla smiles, answering "No one can take her from you. You understand that, right? She's everything good in your life and you are her whole world. There's no man alive that can change that."

Natsu nods, smiling at her as the white light returns. Now laying on the couch in Lucy's living room, Natsu jumps up after hearing the water start running. Slowly walking towards the bathroom and gently pushing the door open, Natsu watches Lucy enter her small shower. Noticing the door open, Lucy turns and smiles at him. Natsu leaning against the door when Lucy calls "Come here Natsu. I thought you'd sleep all afternoon since you worked so hard this morning."

"Missed your smile, Luce." he mutters, taking his vest and scarf off, "I really missed that smile." kicking his pants off before getting in the shower and planting soft open mouthed kissed on her neck, "Have I told you I love you lately?"

Running her left hand over his cheek, Lucy whispers "Wouldn't hurt to hear it more...Why are you crying, Natsu?"

Natsu holding her left hand in his left hand, looking at the matching wedding ring set that graces their ring figures replies "Just happy, Luce. Just happy."

"Oh..." Lucy mutters, smiling and leaning into him, "Before I forget, the doctor called." Natsu's eyes go wide as she continues "Twins."

Letting his free hand trail over her stomach, Natsu breaths hard "Twins...we're going to be parents?"

Lucy giggling at his expression, "Don't you remember? You should, I've been pregnant for two months now. Why are you acting so weird, Natsu?"

Natsu now laughing, something that's now quite his normal but still happy, "Yeah.. I remember, Luce. Just..This is a dream. I'll wake up and this will be just a great dream of us. It wont be for long, one day..."

Natsu's dream land fading off and he falls into dreamless sleep with the memory of a dream of having twins that plays in the back of his mind. 'If I ever do have twins with Lucy, I hope there's a boy and girl. Then we can name them after their grandparents, Layla and Igneel...' Natsu thought before Loki's voice rang through the cave. Lucy's body seemed to easily slide from his arms as she yelled in a whisper at her spirit to keep quite since he was still sleeping. Listening to them talk in a whisper for a while, Natsu rolls on to his side and smiles to himself.

"Layla and Igneel Heartfilia Dragneel...Perfect names." Natsu murmurs as he gets up enough to crawl to the tent's entrance Exiting in just his sweatpants, Natsu says "I'm awake."

* * *

What do you think. and I'll try to up-date again. review what you think.


	11. Romeo Claiming Wendy

Sorry for not updating sooner, but it's not very easy to write this next scene so I'll post this for now. so enjoy!

_**Side note both Wendy and Romeo are 16!**_

* * *

"Romeo-kun…." Wendy whined looking at him, "It's okay."

Romeo looking at the blood welling on her arm, "Wendy-chan….why do I…."

Wendy smiling and holding the arm to him, "You want to lick the blood?"

Romeo nods, "But….Why? Wont that cause infections?"

"No remember? I'm a dragon slayer. Please…." Wendy whined as she pretended to faint on him.

Romeo catching her, pulling her arm to his lips. Smiling at her, his tongue slides over the wound, Wendy sleepily smiles at him as he picks her up.

"Care to explain that, Wendy-chan?" Romeo asks, crawling in bed with her.

Wendy holding his hand, "You know I claimed you" Romeo nodded as she continued "But you haven't clamed me, till now. Your strange desire to lick the blood away was the dragon's mate's way of claiming them. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san are smart about this."

"Natsu-nii did this!" Romeo bolting up in bed, "How could he! Why would he hurt you, Wendy-chan!"

Wendy pulling him back to the bed, holding the healing cut arm up to him "Look, see healing. Natsu-san told me Lucy-chan did this to him on her sixth birthday. Levy-chan explained hers and Gajeel-san's too."

Romeo wrapping his arms around Wendy-s waist, "So it's normal? Just part of the mating thing?"

Wendy nodding as Romeo lays his head on her chest, "Yep."

"Why then didn't Natsu-nii just explain that…He told me everything whenever I visited him the cave before you two joined…" Romeo sighed, kissing Wendy's stomach "I know this might be early but…What kind of wedding do you want?"

Wendy running her fingers through his hair, stops "Not a small privet wedding like Levy-chan and Gajeel-san but not something like what Mira-chan is doing for Natsu-san and Lucy-chan….Maybe something in between?"

Romeo smirking up at her "So not something Fairy Tail like or hiding it from Fairy Tail…This will be impossible."

"Lisanna-san!" Wendy screams excitedly, causing Romeo to jump up.

Seeing no one else in the room, Romeo climbs back in with Wendy, "What was that about Wendy-chan?"

"The one we can trust to plan our wedding!" Wendy explained.

Romeo gives her a look of confusion, "I don't know. Lisanna doesn't like Lucy-nee….and she's tried hurting Natsu-nii…."

"I know…but she might be willing to help…." Wendy pouted.

Wendy still pouting as Romeo kisses her, gently at first but getting rougher as he grows more confident. Pulling away only after Wendy smiles at him, Romeo gently kisses her stomach again before pulling her to lay on him, pretending to be sleepily as he murmured into her hair "Sleep well Wendy-chan."

Wendy running her hands over his muscular arms "Goodnight Romeo-kun."

Waiting till she heard snoring, Wendy slides away from her sleeping mate's form. Quietly walking to the infirmary bathroom and turning on the light, Wendy starts the shower. Romeo smiles and quietly walks into the bathroom, Wendy quietly taking a shower, softly murmuring Romeo's name. Quickly removing his clothing, Romeo joins her, running his hands from her shoulders down her arms ending where her hands are on her body.

"Ei! Romeo-kun! I thought you were sleeping!" Wendy shrieks as Rome pulls her back.

Romeo kissing her neck and taking over what her hands were doing "I was pretending to help you sleep. Seems I need to learn how to read you better. You could have just asked, I would have done this."

Wendy slouching into his body, "I really thought you were tired."

Nuzzling her neck "Why would I be? Got the best night's sleep last night, thanks to having you in my arms. Remember though, I don't have your sense of smell, so I need to be told when you need this."

Moving his fingers faster, Romeo pitchers her left nipple. Wendy pushing his hand farther in while her other hand gives his hair a gentle tug to give her a kiss. Romeo obeys and kisses her lips roughly.

"Romeo-kun….." Wendy hisses as she releases on his hand. Romeo sliding his hand from her wet folds and places them by Wendy's lips. Wendy sucks on his fingers, making Romeo moan softly in her ear "Oh your mouth Wendy-chan….Wendy-chan can I…."

Wendy turning to face him nods and wraps a leg around his, Romeo smiling as she pushes his boxers down and grabbing his hard member to lead him in. Once the tip is in, Romeo crushes his lips to hers to ease the pain of him breaking her hymen as he thrusts up.

* * *

If anyone has anything for inspiration for a romance/fight scene it would be welcomed. also please review!


	12. Chapter 7: Wedding nights and Missionset

Sorry it's so short this time promise next time will be longer! Hope you enjoy, and please read the note at the bottom!

* * *

~Edolas~

Natsu stood at the guild entrance waiting for Lucy to come out. Gulping as he realized after today she would always know where he would be sleeping, Natsu thought about running away. The doors flew open nearly knocking poor Natsu over, Mira and Erza were walking in front of the bride. Lucy dressed in a pale white knee length dress that covered her breast, made her way slowly towards Natsu. Natsu barely breathing as his eyes fell on her unveiled face, 'breathe taking and now all mine' was his only thought. Wendy now walking out called "anyone think these two love sick idiots don't deserve to be wed, speak now and get pummeled or shut the hell up."

Everyone laughed at that little display before turning to see the couple. Lucy had Natsu in a head lock and was flashing everyone her bright pink granny panties. Natsu nearly passed out before Lucy released him, smirked at the sight of his bride in un-Ashley style of clothing. Gray helping him up before returning to drool over Juvia who was acting minister for the couple's wedding.

To an outsider Lucy's vows seemed harsh, the idea of her 'protect. Honor and always punish' motto rang true but they were only for this man. On the other hand Natsu's vows seemed too weak, with his motto 'only in a car be free' ringing true as he tried sprinting away five times only to be dragged back by his bride. It was the perfect wedding for famous fireball of Fairy Tail and the dominatrix ruler of the guild. Even King Jellal laughed and partied with them.

Things were looking up for the simple couple as they escaped the party and found their way to his car. Getting on the bed in the back with the door shut was easy, getting their clothing off while drunk and limited room to move; now that was a challenge. But after six failed attempts Lucy finally got her dress and undergarments off. Natsu having also shed his pants pushed Lucy back, whispering "the first time you were begging for me, what are you going to do?"

He smirked as she spread her legs wide for him, unashamed of the feeling of him pounding her. Lucy smirked back up at him, last time she had nearly ended up pregnant and possibly quite a ways along had Cana not given her the morning pill thing. This time Lucy didn't feel so lucky, but at least not he had a reason to stay and for Lucy that was all that mattered not how many children they were about to have, and trust her there will be a lot.

~Earthland~

Lucy giggling and waving to the boat men as Natsu follows her with his hands behind his head and watching the skirt flowing like fire over her rump.

"Careful Lucy!" one of the boat men calls "That dress looks expensive, don't want to ruin it. Your boyfriend might get upset about that."

"I'll be careful, and my HUSBAND would catch me." Lucy yells, before muttering to Natsu, "He always does."

Tripping and nearly falling in the river, Lucy gets pulled to Natsu's chest. The other boat man called back "Husband, wow Lucy! Congratulations. What's your name, son?"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu calls back, hands roaming the dress in a way that is appears he is straightening the dress but really he's groping her ass, "We actually just got married today, but I've been around a lot before."

The first boat man calling back, in realization "Oh yeah, the window breaker."

Natsu laughing and waving, "Yes but no more. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Just us being loud," Lucy whispers to Natsu as he swats her butt. Natsu then rubbing the small of her back as she wraps her arms around his neck to allow him to pick her up bride style to carry her, the rest of the way home. Walking, Natsu hums a soft tune the rest of the way. Opening the door, Lucy asks "What is that song?"

"Huh," Natsu answers, kicking the door closed, "Oh… Something I must have dreamt, I think."

"Can you maybe hum it again?" Lucy pleads, kissing his nose, forehead, cheeks to get her way, "Pretty please…" Natsu smiling and begins humming the soft tune again. Lucy's eyes go wide and sings "One day a prince may come, till then my will lay near."

"Wha?" Natsu whispers against her hair while laying her on the bed. Lucy giggling and kissing his nose replies "Mom always sang that to me when I was sick. I must have felt ill one time you were over or maybe I sing in my sleep?"

Stroking her hair, Natsu realizes, "That must be it. Love you."

"Love you too. So you're staying the night. Still gonna show how much I matter?" Lucy mutters while nuzzling against his chest.

"I believe I've done that every day." Natsu whispers, "I want this to be special, is that wrong? I want it to be me…not my dragon side like Gajeel…"

Lucy stunned at the sadness in his voice, whines in his ear "Natsu…"

Natsu shutting his eyes tightly, mumbling "Luce…Let me take my damn time. I know how bad you want this, I do."

Lucy pouting up at him, earning a chuckle from the pink haired slayer above her, Natsu kissing her color bone and down her left arm. Kissing her ring, Natsu smiles to himself.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asks as he looks up at her.

Natsu holding her hand, answers "Just happy."

"Oh?" Lucy sighs as he kisses her palm.

"My beautiful mate." Natsu mumbles into her palm, "Shall I begin? This will only happen once."

Lucy running her free hand throw his hair, smiling up at him replies "Yes but that's not reason to take it so slow. It's torturing me.. I just want you, Natsu."

"Luce…" Natsu whines, "How bad to you want it?"

Lucy silent as Natsu's hands grabs hers. Natsu pulling her with him as he sits back, setting her hands to his cheeks and laying his at his side, Natsu waits for Lucy's response, Lucy trailing her fingers over his rough features, whispering "I want…"

"You need to tell me," Natsu whispers, "How bad do you want it? How bad do you need me to do this?"

Natsu rubbing Lucy's back as she opts for his way of action and straddles him. Rolling her hips against his, Lucy pulls him close and kisses him. Lucy running her tongue against his lips, Natsu opens him mouth to let her tongue inside. Moaning as he licks the underside of her tongue as it ran over his teeth, Lucy grinding harder against his hips. Pulling back for air, Natsu presses his hips up into hers, moaning "Give me an answer! Tell me."

"Make me yours." Lucy starts in a whisper but is cut off by Natsu capturing her lips, tongue pressing into her mouth. Natsu answering Lucy's moan with pulling her hips even closer and grinding harder.

"Scream for me Lucy," growling against her neck, Natsu switches their positions. Laying Lucy on her back, Natsu rips the dress and pink lace panties off.

Grinning evil between her legs, Natsu hears Lucy gulping "Natsu…"

Lucy screaming as Natsu plunges his tongue in and thumb rubbing her clit. Natsu flicks his tongue in and out as Lucy's hips buck up and her hands thread throw his hair to push him closer. Smiling to himself as Lucy pants harder and whines when he stops.

"Was that good?" Natsu purrs into her ear as he leans up before licking up her neck.

Lucy barely gaining her breath back as Natsu thrust two fingers into already wet folds, screaming and rubbing her chest against his. Whining and trying to undo his shirt, Lucy screams as Natsu hits her g-spot. Smiling against her shoulder, Natsu lets a laugh escape his lips with a purr.

"Natsu… please..." Lucy begs, her eyes trailing over his body, "I want to please you too."

Lying next to her, Natsu watches Lucy straddles his body. Satisfied with licking down his toned chest, Lucy tugs his pants off before licking up his hard cock. Natsu throwing his head back and biting back a moan as Lucy begins sucking hard. Breathing harshly, Natsu groans "Luce….damnit if you…don't stop…"

"What, Natsu?" Lucy giggles, licking the slit, "What will you do?"

Natsu pulling Lucy up to claim her mouth, muttering "Have I told you how much I love those lips of yours?" not waiting to hear her response, he thrust up in a grid against her very wet folds. "Should I take you like this?"

Lucy nods, kissing his neck to stifle a deep moan. Natsu throwing Lucy on the bed, licking her lips before gently putting the tip against her clit then slipping in slowly. Grunting at the feeling, even being not far in, Natsu slowly begins thrusting till he reaches Lucy's hymen. Lucy gasping at the pressure against it, Natsu mumbles "Should I make it fast?" kissing her neck "Or just keep going slow?"

"Fast!" Lucy gulps and squirming to relieve the pain, "Please, it'll hurt either way."

Natsu nodding, moving back a bit before thrusting all the way in, groaning into her hair as Lucy bites into his shoulder. Nuzzling her cheek as the smell of blood hits Natsu, whimpering in her ear he asks "You want me to stay still or pull out. Luce.."

Lucy turning her head to look into his eyes, tears still in her eyes, mutters "It hurts…stay though…please."

"I'm hurting you…" Natsu growls "But it feels too good to be painful."

Giggling, Lucy runs her fingers through his hair as Natsu kisses away the remaining tears "I'm glad you feel great being inside." Softly smiling up at him, "its nice finally being able to know I belong with you."

Natsu kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna start moving, Luce."

Luce nodding as Natsu gently pulls out a bit and moaning as her warm walls squeeze around him. Eyes rolling back as Natsu thrust back in, Luce letting a soft moan escape her lips in encouragement. Natsu groaned as he picked up his pace, Lucy moaning loudly against his ear "Natsu, faster please."

Groaning and thrusting faster, Natsu barely hears Lucy's screaming his name over his own heavy panting of her name. Feeling herself reaching the cliff of her first orgasm, Lucy captures Natsu's lips while twirling her tongue over his. Both moaning into the other's mouth till Lucy breaking the kiss to croak out his name as she reached her climax, feeling her clamping down around his still rough thrusting member, Natsu finds himself nearing his own climax.

"Luce… I'm…" Natsu growls as he releases as Lucy recovers from her orgasm.

Lucy kissing Natsu as he clams down, Natsu smiles and slowly pulling out as he lays beside her. Keeping their arms intertwined, Lucy falls asleep while Natsu watches over her for a while before falling into a deep slumber.

~Next Morning~

Artemis leading Erza to Lucy's apartment in the morning causing Natsu groaning as he pulls his pants from last night on before staggering to the knocking door. Glaring at the two women fighting, Natsu growls "What did you not understand about not seeing you for a week?"

Lucy blinking in her room as Natsu listens Artemis explain "I would love to stay away from you two for this week then return to the search for my sisters next week, but sadly I need my master to help me check the gates of my pet sea creatures."

"You mean those sea monsters are your pets!" Erza screamed, "They have been attacking harbors and killing people!"

"THEY HAVE BEEN PEACEFUL! IT HAS BEEN THEM DEFENDING THEMSELVES AGAINST THE ATTACKS OF THAT HORRIED ARMY!" Artemis yelled back.

Lucy grabbing her sweatpants and Natsu's shirt from last night gets dressed before joining the group at her front door. Natsu scratching the back of his head as Lucy leans up to kiss his cheek. Erza re-equipping to Heaven's Wheel Armor as Artemis magically draws her moonlight bow and star arrows in her quiver on her back.

Drawing an arrow back and taking aim at Erza's heart, Artemis speaks gracefully "You have two seconds to take back what you said and leave or my arrow will fly."

"I will not stand by and let you kill a friend." Lucy yells, rushing to stand in front of Erza, "Artemis this is not how we solve things in Fairy Tail."

Natsu laughing "Well fighting actually is, but let's take the mission then, Luce! It should be fun fighting a sea creature."

Three women turn towards him with dazed looks in their eyes. Natsu looking at Artemis while shrugging his shoulders, Lucy walking back to him to kiss his cheek again, Erza and Artemis letting their weapons disappear.

"Now what was this fight about you two," Lucy yawns "since you woke us up."

"Erza wants to kill my beloved pets," Artemis snarks, following Lucy and Natsu back inside, "I need you to help me release them from their prisons before danger falls them."

Erza glaring at Artemis shouts "They have been killing people! Lucy you cannot truly believe her over a dear friend! Will you choose to let those innocent people die for her?"

"Erza, Artemis enough!" Lucy shouts, whipping around to the two girls glaring at each other, "You both are my friends, Erza. And as Natsu has said we will take this mission, so let it go."

"Now, where are we going?" Natsu hum, nuzzling in close to Lucy's ear.

Artemis standing up straight and looking all like the princess she was "What you now call Cedar."

"Then we will leave as soon as we pack." Lucy said, pulling Natsu to their room to pack, "Meet you two at the train station. See you in an hour!"

* * *

So updates will be spacer, but if you want to still read more of my work (well sort of my works I have commissions set open on deviantart just look up vampiremick or follow this link: vampiremick DOT deviantart DOT com SLASH art SLASH Writing-Commission- Now-Open- 372463628 just take out the spaces and change the dots and slashes to "." and "/")


End file.
